


Lavender

by LaMarwy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Final Battle, First Kiss, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Limbo, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, madamspellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy
Summary: When a desperate Lilith appears at the door, asking for asylum, Zelda is hesitant but takes her in.Lilith seeks the throne, Zelda her role as High Priestess: they form an alliance from the very beginning, fighting side by side, organizing the new realm. Slowly but steadily, they work the courage to confess their feelings for one another. Lucifer, however, lurks in the dark waiting to make his move.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 191
Kudos: 148





	1. Zelda's allegiant

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence: a rewriting of CAoS part 3 (from Chapter 26) focused on MadamSpellman. Hilda never became a giant spider.
> 
> Quick Guide: each chapter changes pov (first Zelda, then Lilith, and so on), but the story is written in 3rd person.
> 
> English is not my first language, so forgive me. I'm so glad to be part of this fandom and to (finally) have a ship with lots of... sailors?  
> Thank you in advance for any potential support, hit me on tumblr @mementomori-demimonde or insta: lamarwy_ao3. Other than that, enjoy!

**LAVENDER**

****

**CHAPTER 1 - Zelda’s allegiant**

The cigarette kept burning relentlessly inside its holder ring; almost untouched, it could not resent the woman for not inhaling, while the candid stream of smoke rose up into the air just to disappear as if it never existed.

Zelda paced up and down the hallway, wondering if she too, and the children, would be blown away by the pagans - or the Dark Lord’s wrath for that matter - turning their bodies into non-existing material, their substances erased as if they’d never walked the earth. Did they do all the right things to assure themselves a chance against the pagans? Would someone answer their call? Would the Dark Lord really strike them before coming to take his revenge upon those who enchained and dethroned him?

It was impossible to think that she had a part in all that: she, who was the most devoted of them all, had failed her master and praised another in his stead.

And now, who was once the king of Hell was after the coven who betrayed him.

She would have never admitted out loud, but she was scared. Zelda Spellman was scared not only to die, but to be extinguished from space and time, banished from all realms, and in that ominous destiny drag her family and the Academy children with her. As ironic as it might’ve seemed, their lives relied on Lucifer’s aversion to the pagans: suddenly they were all cheering for the one who they’d imprisoned, the same who would’ve gladly become their butcher once everything was over.

Lucifer’s freedom only meant the delay of their death.

And how would they defeat him, in the end?

They needed time and powers. Everything they didn’t have.

Zelda let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and, as if the gesture could provide some hidden strength, she drew from the cigarette. It was time to gather everyone and if her family had failed to find a solution in the unsacred scriptures, the time had come to set out a plan: they needed to be ready for the pagans  _ and  _ Lucifer, in case faith hadn’t assisted them.

Zelda thought she had mentally prepared herself for any occurrence, for death itself even, but she was not certainly prepared for the banging at the main door.

She exhaled a thin thread of smoke from her lips and stared at the closed doors. Again, the banging echoed throughout the whole Academy. Everyone was safe and sound inside the building, and Sabrina nor the pagans or Lucifer would’ve bothered knocking, each for very different reasons. Who could’ve possibly been?

Slowly, carefully, she walked to the doors and pulled the handle. If a random evil had decided to strike and she was to die in that instant, she would have done it standing on her own feet, by her own accord. And if the banging was to announce some reinforcement in any way - mortals, perhaps, those weird kids from Baxter High - then all the better.

But it was none of those things. Definitely no mortal and no evil, hopefully. The figure hiding behind the black headscarf and big sunglasses remained hidden in the dark. It was a woman. Zelda had smelled that perfume before, something that reminded her of incense, but she couldn’t quite grasp to whom it belonged.

«May I come in?» The mysterious figure spoke.

Zelda recognized the voice an instant before the woman stepped into the dim light coming from inside.

«Lilith?» Her voice came out a little more than a wheeze upon calling that name. Zelda could hardly keep up with everything that was going on, lately: was she friend, ally, or enemy? She swallowed and stepped aside, letting the woman in, so she could close the door behind the back.

Lilith removed the sunglasses and pushed the headscarf back, exposing her whole face and hair.

Zelda kept staring. What was she doing there? And why was she standing so meek and silent? It wasn’t like her: something must’ve been terribly wrong - worse, that was, than the threat they were all about to face, even if it seemed unbelievable.

A menace, even, that could scare Lilith herself. As if she could read Zelda’s mind - could she? - Lilith cleared her throat and answered the directrix’s mute question.

«The Dark Lord roams free,» she asserted, looking directly into the other woman’s eyes, «he wants vengeance. He has threatened me already.»

Zelda tried her best to look unaffected by that sentence. Of course, she knew about Lucifer, actually, she was counting on his rage, but Zelda was hoping he would take it out on the pagans, certainly not on the coven or Lilith, the one who would hopefully become their rightful, ultimate Mistress, Queen of Hell.

«You want our help?» She asked, arching her brow. Was the Mother of Night really asking for their assistance, a bunch of witches and warlocks with minimum powers, and very little hope of surviving?

«I am.» Lilith declared, tilting her chin up.

What strength and self-confidence that gesture must’ve required. Lilith must’ve really worth her respect to preserve such pride even when asking for aid. She was desperate, but she looked fierce. And yet, she had to understand the danger they were facing besides Lucifer.

«We’re in open war with the pagan, currently,» Zelda said, «I don’t know if enhancing Lucifer’s wrath by hosting you here could do us good. Nor whether it’s wise to involve you in the war with the pagans.»

Lilith gritted her teeth, unimpressed. For a moment, Zelda feared she’d spoken the wrong words. Then, the dark-haired woman moved closer to her, gazing.

«You must give me sanctuary.» She whispered. «You worship me.»

Zelda wondered, for a moment, if she was in the position to question a clear order from Lilith, first among women, Mother of Night and rightful heiress to the throne of hell -  _ her  _ Queen. 

One thing for sure, Zelda had always believed in women supremacy, and now that the occasion to prove that matriarchy was the only way to proliferate, she couldn’t possibly shy away. Opportunities were suddenly crowding her head and finally pooling at her feet: she just needed to play her cards well.

After a moment of silence, Zelda gave her a half-smirk.

«I suppose we can give you asylum.» She declared. «We’ll join forces against whoever will threaten our combined welfare.»

Lilith gave her a single nod of her head.

Satisfied, Zelda drew a relieved sigh. Maybe they did stand a chance, after all.

«So be it.» She couldn’t control herself and prevent her mouth from smiling. Deep down she knew that having Lilith close by and as an ally, only meant more protection for her and the coven, but she would’ve never expressed such joy with a smile, before. Turning her back to Lilith, she cleared her throat and headed to where her family and students were preparing for the battle.

Too soon, however, she had to stop. Lilith wasn’t following her and by the sly expression painted on her face, Zelda realized there was more to add at the agreement - of course, there was.

«And during my stay here,» she added with a mellifluous voice, «you will tend to me.»

«I beg your pardon?» Zelda frowned, wondering, for a moment, whether the echo had tricked her ears. But when Lilith kept on smiling, piercing her soul with those blue eyes, she had to convince herself that the decree was serious. And mandatory.

Lilith turned her body so she could fully face Zelda. There was no more meekness in her voice, no more humbleness in her posture. She was now a ruler addressing her subject - perhaps the highest rank, the most trusted one, but a subject nonetheless.

«I shall have both the protection and the devotion you declare to have for me.»

Zelda couldn’t speak for a minute. What has she gotten herself into? Was Lilith offering her partnership or was she just seeking a new location, since the nether realm was unsafe? Was she to transform the entire coven and herself into minions? Her pride suddenly kicked in. It would’ve been easy to withdraw and refuse such a task and yet, once, she would’ve killed to be Satan’s handmaiden - why was it different for Lilith? Because she was a woman like herself? If anything, Zelda should’ve been more honored to have been chosen.

Also, it could give her the chance to advance demands.

Zelda walked to her, closing distances. 

«For all that, protection  _ and  _ servicing, I require something specific.»

Lilith supported her gaze. «Aren’t great wonders for you, your family, and the entire coven enough?» She asked with a titillating voice.

The red-haired woman didn’t hesitate. «If we survive, you’ll sit on the throne thanks to us.» She asserted with a firm tone. «It is only a fair request.»

For a second, Zelda was sure that every demand would’ve been denied. The Dark Lord satisfying a common witch’s request was unheard of, but also the whole situation was a first. Indeed, instead of refusing, Lilith smiled. Zelda could even swear there was some impression in her glance.

«Is it something for you or your coven?»

Zelda tilted once again her chin up, moving even closer to her. She exhaled, hiding the internal gloat: she could see the opportunity, she could feel it and, unbelievably, even grasp it.

«It doesn’t matter.» She whispered. Whatever it is, I want it granted.»

Lilith paused, then gave her a single nod. Madam Satan had granted her a wish, blindly. She must’ve trusted Zelda or been terribly desperate - much more than she liked to admit. But that, also, didn’t matter. Not as long as their alliance would last.

They both stayed silent for a moment. No one knew who was really in charge, now, whether the rightful owner of the throne or the matriarch of a nearly-fallen coven who had just achieved the unthinkable.

It was Lilith that moved first. This time it was impossible to mistake the appreciation plastered on her face as she gazed upon the mortal witch who had just put herself as her equal. She drew closer, so close, in fact, that Zelda could feel her cold breath crushing on her skin.

«So, what is it that you desire?» Lilith whispered.

A cold tremor ran quickly down Zelda’s spine as if those words had just struck a switch inside her body or mind that now had made them indissolubly bound by a promise.

Zelda strove to resist the temptation of asking for anything. Seduction was the prerogative of the sovereign of Hell, man or woman. Of course, Lilith was no less charming than her predecessor. Yet patience was the key.

«When the time comes,» Zelda murmured back, letting their breaths mingle, «I shall withdraw my claim.» 

She felt Lilith’s gaze on her as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at her own success. Zelda looked back at her by the corner of her eye: the Mother of Night didn’t seem displeased, on the contrary, rather intrigued. Of course, she was not used to being challenged by a mortal witch who pretended favors. But desperate times called for desperate measures, even for a mortal to dare elevate herself and a queen to step off the pedestal to make arrangements with her subject; after all, they both shared the same menace and, alas the same dreadful conditions of insecurity.

«Very well.» Lilith conceded.

«You’ll have your room at the Spellman manor.» Grinned Zelda. «Always a pleasure barding with the devil.»


	2. Lilith's league

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to specify that Mambo Marie is not in the picture (ofc).  
> I know it's still a little lame, but I promise you, things get interesting from the next chapter, bear with me!

**CHAPTER 2 - Lilith’s league**

Funny how she was now walking inside the very Academy that, in time, would become the subsidiary of her empire on earth. Where once stood Lucifer’s statue and the ruins of a cult originated by an insane man, there was an empty spot. Would her future coven put her own statue there, one day, to pay respect to their true Queen? All in due time. First, it was vital to outlive the pagans and Lucifer.

But despite the upcoming peril, Lilith felt stronger; inside a weak coven with minimum powers and a solid promise of prevailing, she felt almost invincible.

Not only her powers seemed to have experienced a sort of boost, she felt quieter.

All in all, she felt proud and honored to fight beside such a determined group of people, loyal subjects who believed in her supremacy and trusted what was to come, the wonders and privileges she would grant all of them once the war would be won. Perhaps it was the idea of their future partnership that made her stronger, compensating for the coven’s weakness.

Yes, perhaps Zelda Spellman was right and the only way was staying united. Going there had proved to be the right choice for everyone. And still, there was something that dwelled in her head - she had to ask, now, before hidden secrets would lead to unclarified matters and ultimately, to within fights. It was the last thing they needed.

«Why didn’t you call for my help sooner?» She wondered, her voice once again echoed through the walls.

Zelda stopped her walking, frowning at the woman behind her.

«With Lucifer on the loose, we thought you would hide from his wrath.» Zelda replied without hesitation. «It was only wise to do so.»

Lilith gave her a disgusted expression «Hide?» She repeated in unimpressed disbelief. «Hide from him?» She asked. «Who would ever respect a queen who shys away in fear from her predecessor?»

Zelda was giving her a half-smile. Of course, those words had offended her at some level, but in proving her courage with her action, Lilith felt pride rushing through her black blood, even for gaining the witch’s respect. One day, she promised to herself that every witch and every warlock would have to be as honored as her in worshipping Madam Satan.

«How foolish of us.» Zelda apologized with a smirk.

«Besides, I would have never abandoned you.» Lilith assured. It was true: after their first partnership in enchaining the Dark Lord in the boy’s body so she could rule in his stead, as it was only right, Lilith had felt some kind of bound to them - the Spellmans and their coven. After all, they’d proven themselves a winning team.

«Yes, well- we were desperate.» Zelda justified herself with a guilty expression she was struggling to hide. And was it gratitude she was sensing, now?

«I don’t blame you.» Lilith reassured her. «But you couldn’t face the pagans alone, especially as vulnerable as you are. And now that Lucifer has been added to the picture because of me, our joined forces might not be enough.»

«On that matter, we were preparing ourselves for a cry of help.» Confessed Zelda, resuming her walks to the library, where Ambrose and Prudence and others were studying the books, seeking for the right solution. «If everything goes according to plan, we won’t be alone.»

«Children,» Zelda called loudly, clapping her hands to draw attention to her, «I have an announcement to make.»

Immediately, everyone in the library stopped what they were doing and other students poured in from adjacent rooms with books and notes in their hands. Not only the Spellmans respected the authority of the oldest member of the family, but also everybody else had turned to the matriarch to listen. Lilith admired the power she had: her children followed her and listened to her not out of fear, but out of respect. It was the purest of bonds and she wanted the same for her future empire. Yes, Zelda Spellman was the right ally and her coven worthy to be the first among others on earth, to establish the beginning of the new Era.

They all were to set the standard.

Lilith stayed silent, glancing back at everyone who was courageous enough to look at her and assure that the new guest was Madam Satan herself. They all seemed battled between curiousness and wonder, with just a stroke or fear - the good kind that boosted the spirits. They were all impressed, maybe even thrilled to start the fight even… all except one.

«Lilith?»

«Sabrina.» Greeted the woman with a roll of her eyes and a sigh. «Shouldn’t you focus on the regalia?»

«We have more pressing matters now.» The girl snapped back. And she would’ve surely continued with her teasing if Zelda hadn’t given her a dirty look to shush her off. Lilith would’ve never thought that insolent brat would ever listen to somebody, and yet there she was, obeying her auntie. Family _was_ the strongest bond, perhaps. But how was she to know, when the closest thing to a family she’d ever experienced was Lucifer?

«About this, Madam Satan herself will join our ranks.» She announced. «We shall provide asylum for her in exchange for her help against the pagans.»

Lilith rejoiced with the soft murmurs that news had arisen. But, again, one wasn’t cheering. On the contrary, Sabrina was studying her, ready to make her own inquisition.

«Is the Dark Lord after you?» She wondered with a serious voice.

Lilith swallowed the lump in her throat. «He is.» She admitted, unleashing even more murmurs, this time fearful ones. «He wants vengeance, and-»

«So, we might have to face the pagans and the Dark Lord at the same time?»

Although Sabrina was right, something in her voice triggered Lilith. She’d always been ungrateful and selfish, but that wasn’t the time to tease her future Queen. She was ready to reply, brutally if necessary, even to give her and everyone a taste of her powers but it revealed unnecessary.

«Sabrina,» Zelda roared, once again putting her silencing her. «Madam Satan will be our Queen, it is our duty to give protection when required and our right to ask for favors in times of need.» She explained.

Lilith couldn’t help but stare at her. It was the first time someone defended her or spoke on her behalf but with no intention of harm or belittlement.

«Not to mention that joining forces is our best chance.» Zelda continued, this time addressing each one of them, wiping out any last remaining doubt in the children’s mind. «Ours and Lilith’s. Her life depends on us and vice versa. We must preserve each one of us, Lilith included. » With all the consents gained, the red-haired witch finally turned again to Sabrina and tilted her head with a condescending expression. «Unless, of course, you have someone else in mind to claim the throne once we’re through all of this.»

«No.» Confirmed the girl, finally defeated.

Zelda let out a triumphant sigh. «I thought so.»

So it was settled. The coven was by her side just as much as she was on theirs. Lilith hardly suppressed the smile that threatened to creep from her lips. Was that what it meant to be part of something? Really be a part of a coven? Not only be the Mistress of one but a member? Was that what fighting for a common goal felt like? Whatever that was, she felt satisfied and - maybe for the first time ever - accepted.

What delight to see all those young, beautiful, dark minds working together to defeat their enemy. Yes, she wanted to help. With all her rotten heart she wanted to survive by their side. And she owed it all to Zelda.

Her gaze moved on each one of their faces, sensing each one of their corrupted souls, and when they halted, almost in sync, as if to ask for guidance or help, she gave both to them. For the first time ever, she willingly put her powers into the hands of mortal witches.

«So, my nefarious cherubs, what do you need from me?»

It was far easier than Ambrose had predicted: with her powers, it only took Lilith a snap from her fingers, to relocate the stones from the forest into the Academy hall.

The dark-skinned warlock thanked her and Lilith bowed her head, then, as all the coven positioned in front of the pillars, one for each present member, she moved aside and leaned against the wall, watching.

«Remember, the stone will boost our energies,» Ambrose instructed, «but our minds must harmonize to deliver the message.»

«Isn’t it a hazard?» Questioned Sabrina as she inspected the tuning fork the warlock had provided.

«Everything is a hazard, these days, Sabrina.» Rebucked Zelda.

«Can’t you just bring them here?» Continued the girl, addressing Lilith.

The woman emerged from her little spot in the darkness, blue eyes flickering at the dim light of candles.

«The covenless witches answer to no master.» She explained in a deep voice «You cannot summon them, because they must come to their own accord. They answer the cry of witches only in times of great danger.» She lectured, sighing at the girl’s incompetence. «You’ve got so much to learn, Sabrina.» How could anyone think she was fitted to rule? Despite the blood running through her veins, she was not ready. Perhaps one day, after absorbing her teachings, under Zelda’s strict guidance, she would’ve been ready. Lilith had to keep that in mind, although buried in the depths, in case one day she’d ever decide to abdicate the throne. «Go ahead, now.»

Ambrose made sure everyone was focused and ready before tapping his tuning fork on one of the stones. A mild sound, ethereal even, propagated through the air: it was everywhere, soft and powerful at the same time.

«Stones of old, hear our incantation,» Ambrose chanted. «deliver thus our invitation.» One after the next, each witch and warlock tapped their tuning fork on the pillar behind them, holding the small instrument high above their head. «We call upon the covenless witches of the forests, the banished, the exiled, the disenfranchised witches who dwell in caves.» Different notes, long ones, were chasing each other as other members added their note to the others: the last were Sabrina, her aunt Hilda, Zelda. Her note was the strongest one. «All are called upon, all are summoned. Hear us and answer our call!»

Soon after, all the coven joined in a chorus.

« _ Lungere nobis covina! _ » They chanted, over and over again. « _ Lungere nobis covina! _ »

Lilith watched, her heart beating fast as if she was turning herself with the harmony in front of her. Even in weakness, they were all bound, even in disgrace, close to the endgame, they found in each other the sparkle to endure, feeding their will to fight and prevail. Such beauty. Such determination. They were worthy of her love, but was she worthy of them?

Just when she felt her eyes tickle and her sight began to fog, all candles blew out at once. Just as the light disappeared, the harmony ceased to chime. They were all engulfed in silent darkness full of expectation.

«Did it work?» Zelda asked with a pretending tone.

Ambrose stammered, looking around. «I don’t know, Auntie.»

As if to answer the question, suddenly, a mighty gust of wind ran through the Academy hall. There was dust, sour smell of wood and disease, all in once. One by one, the covenless witches appeared from behind the stones.

Lilith recognized each one of them, and it was Gryla, the abductor of children, to speak first.

«Zelda Spellman,» She hissed. «why did you summon us?»

Lilith watched their interaction from up close. She didn’t trust those ancient witches for they had rejected the king of Hell as their superior. What if they refused to cooperate, or worse, what if they decided to fight the coven too?

«Sisters, we are facing a great danger.» Zelda explained. «We call for your help to defeat the pagans.»

«Why should we help a fallen coven… that smells like weakness and fear?» Asked Pesta, with her hoarse voice.

It was only a fair question. And they didn’t even hear all the story: not only were they to face the pagans, but possibly even Lucifer himself.

Lilith took a deep breath and decided to make herself known. Walking by Zelda’s side, she made sure to look at each ancient witch, asserting her power and predominance. She knew they all could smell her true nature and, much more important, her most profound desire to legitimately wear the crown.

«Because only if we all join forces we will prevail.» Lilith said, addressing Gryla and thus all of the ancient witches. «We are all doomed to a similar fate: your very existence relies on the survival of this coven. Together, we will defeat the pagans and dethrone Lucifer by the hand of his daughter, Sabrina Morningstar, who will crown me legitimate Queen of Hell.»

«You plan on taking the Dark Lord’s throne?» Asked Gryla, disbelieving.

«Once I’m crowned Queen, a matriarchy will rule the nether realm as well as the above one. The coven of Lilith will be the first among the others, answering only and directly to me.»

«And what will that give us?» Grayla continued, rather intrigued, but suspicious by nature.

«A home.» Promptly replied Zelda. «A place among us, respected and welcomed.»

Lilith dared to look sideways at Zelda. She didn’t expect to find the woman already smiling back at her, eager to hear some good news. There was a sparkle in her green eyes that Lilith had failed to see in her own for a very long time. Weakness and fear, they said? They did not know anything about inner strength.

All the ancient witches were talking in ancient tongues, encrypted, so much in fact that not even Lilith could comprehend what they were saying; but then again, how could they refuse, when all their existences were at stake?

After minutes of murmurs that looked like a century, Gryla turned, looking into Zelda’s eyes first and then Lilith’s with her blazing glare.

«Do you have any Gin?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell is taken from the Wikia page to stay true to the original tv show incantation, although it's not correct Latin (blame the authors).


	3. Zelda's oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can start shipping them, let the (real) journey begin.

**CHAPTER 3 - Zelda’s oath**

Putting down the now empty glass of water on the bedside table, Zelda prepared herself to go to sleep. Except that she didn’t feel like sleeping at all. Sitting in her bed, the blankets covering her legs, she felt nauseous at the only thought of laying down: what if the pagans or Lucifer, or both were to attack them during the night? Was Sabrina safe, in Hell - or wherever and whenever she was, at that moment - fulfilling her quest? Did they make the right decision or they were expecting too much? Presumptoness was a great quality when it doesn’t get you killed and they were definitely playing with fire; the kind that burns fatally.

Of course, they were doing everything they could to preserve the integrity of the coven and their future Queen, not to mention the world and thus the cosmos balance, but it just felt odd.

She stayed there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do with herself. She really could’ve used a cigarette, but she didn’t want to start a fight with Hilda about the curtains catching the smoke smell. Peeking sideways at her sister, she was glad she wasn’t the only one worrying: Hilda’s usual cheeky grin was replaced with a preoccupied grimace and her green eyes darted relentlessly around as if she was expecting something terrible to come out from the walls.

«Zelds,» she suddenly chirped out, causing the older woman to turn, «are we really safe?» She asked tentatively.

Zelda sighed. For as much as she wanted to share her own doubts with her sister, she could not show her her fear. She needed to appear determined and fearless even only to inspire determination and confidence in others.

«As safe as we can be, dear sister.» She replied reassuringly. « _ Divide et impera _ , as they said: we must preserve both the Academy and this house, so it was only a wise decision to have the ancient witches to sleep there and Lilith here.»

«Yes, I get the Academy with the library and the nexus and the children and all, but why the house?» Asked Hilda with a piercing voice, although under her breath, leaning toward her as if she was telling secrets. 

Zelda blinked her eyes in confusion. «Because it is _our_ house!» She replied, almost outraged. «Also, we might need our backyard, you know.»

At that, Hilda gasped in gleeful surprise. «Oh, right!» She chuckled, only to go back to her gloomy expression a few moments later. «Does she… even sleep?» She wondered then, gesturing toward the closed doors of their room with her head.

Finally a good question. She’d asked herself the same thing, but couldn’t find the answer, nor Lilith had provided her with one: she seemed disgusted by the accommodation, which was to be expected, and yet she hadn’t complained out loud, nodding and grimacing when they parted.

«I guess she doesn’t need to.» Zelda considered, frowning as she thought, «although she must’ve learned to fancy the practice when she was in Ms. Wardwell's body. She looked tired, didn’t she?»

Surprised at having been consulted for an opinion, Hilda could only nod in agreement. «She did, yes, quite tired.»

«Everyone needs to rest, I suppose.» She murmured, then heaved a sigh. «Either way, she will be prompt in case of peril, don’t worry, Hildy.» She continued, not entirely sure if she was attempting to soothe her sister’s spirit or her own.

She was almost ready to turn off the light when Hilda leaned toward her bed once more, wrinkling her nose allusively. «Isn’t it a tiny bit strange that the future Queen of Hell is sleeping in one of our beds?»

«She is a woman, Hilda, the First Woman to be exact, that’s exactly the point. She has put herself as equal and deserves our respect.» She pointed out proudly. «We won’t need to fear our master anymore.»

«And you think it’ll last?» Hilda murmured hesitantly.

«I do. If we survive, that is.» The older sister confirmed. «Now, try to get some sleep, we need to be alert for tomorrow and for the days to come.» She instructed, ducking under the covers.

«Right,» her sister scoffed with a chuckle, as she did the same, «and with all these thoughts in my head, who’s sleeping tonight?»

Not more than ten minutes after, Zelda was still awake, eyes wide each time her sister’s snoring caught her ears. Why did it have to be like that every time? No matter the danger, no matter the troubles, she was the last witch standing. Yes, she’d asked for the responsibility and she was honored to be the guide for so many people, but she’d never signed to be in charge while facing an actual apocalypse.

Maybe she just had to cast a spell on herself and sleep, for she definitely needed some rest. But was it safe? She had to be available at all times, for all eventualities.

Zelda cautiously wiggled herself deeper into the duvet and shut her eyes closed, determined to fall into slumber. She filled her head with positive thoughts of the annihilation of Lucifer as well as sliding each pagan’s throat, quiet dinner with the family and all their lives back to normal, when some hellish screech pulled her abruptly out from her dozing.

She immediately jumped up, and out of the bed, turning the lamp on and throwing a quick glance over her sister, to check whether she’d hear it as well. Hilda turned herself in her sleep, only bothered by the light. Again, another cry echoed through, traveling around the house, bouncing on the walls, and sneaking under her door.

What if someone was in danger? It couldn’t be the Academy, or else one of the ancient witches or one of the students would project there. What if Lucifer had transpassed their magical protection perimeter? Either way, those noises weren’t reassuring and she had to make sure everything was in order. And there was no time to waste: she had to go investigate on her own.

In one, swift movement, she grabbed her silky robe and tightened it around her waist with a messy knot, ignoring the slippers as she barged out her door and rushed into the corridor. She tried to ignore the discomfort in her ears as those beastly wails rose up, but she genuinely started to worry when those were mixed with some lower ones, similar to human ones. She instinctively started to run, following those noises that, unsurprisingly for her, led to Lilith’s room.

When she barged in, without thinking twice, the noises were gone altogether.

Her eyes struggled to adjust at the darkness inside, but when they did, Zelda froze under the doorframe, handle between her fingers as she looked in: the usually composed Lilith was standing in the middle of the bed, sheets pooled around her waist revealing she was bare, but partially covered by her raised arms as she hid her own face beneath her hands, panting madly into them. 

«What in Lucifer’s name?» Zelda cried out, honestly confused, and concerned.

Lilith glared at her, all flames of hell burning behind her blue eyes. «What makes you entitled, Zelda Spellman?» She growled between enraged wheezes. «And, remember, I won’t tolerate blasphemy in my domain.» Lilith averted the witch’s eyes, pulling the sheets up to cover her own torso with an irked gesture.

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat, also struggling to process the fact that Lilith, Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, had just been terrified by a bad dream.

The witch straightened her back and hardened her gaze; fool of her to worry. «Since you’re alright,» she spoke slowly, «sweet dreams.» She spat out scoldingly.

Zelda started to leave, but as soon as she turned her back on Lilith, her voice made her stop.

«Wait,» she said, with a voice that sounded like one of Hilda’s chirps, but absent of any of her glee, «you may stay.»

Zelda couldn’t control her own body when she walked back and finally into the room. It was a cry for help - or something similar to it - hard to turn away: for the first time, perhaps, Lilith looked vulnerable and she had done nothing to hide it. That odd side of the demoness, which belonged to the humans and didn’t quite agree with her supernatural species, made Zelda uncomfortable: Lilith was exposed to her eyes, both metaphorically and literally. It was upsetting. It wasn’t right of her to put Zelda in such a position: what was she supposed to do, now? The witch heaved a sharp sigh and tried to look unaffected by the whole scenario - after all, someone sensible had to be ready to pick up the pieces and if Lilith wasn’t having it, then it was up to Zelda taking the role. «Come,» she said with a firm tone, the same motherly one she used with Sabrina when she needed it, both commanding and reassuring, «I’ll draw you a bath. You’re drenched in your own sweat.»

Zelda kept staring out of the window, despite seeing anything but darkness outside. The forest was quiet, the old tree was gently swaying at the chilly wind of night and just outside their yard, Salem was chasing ghosts. Despite being apparently captured by the outside scenario, all her senses were tuned to capture everything that was happening inside the bathroom. Behind her, the tub had been filled with warm water and the witch was waiting for a distinguished slosh as proof that Lilith had gotten herself in, finally. Anything to break that awful, uncomfortable silence.

Truth was, she was expecting something from Lilith to justify her previous behavior: another, in her stead, would’ve done anything to erase such weakness into the eyes of a subject. Lilith didn’t and still hadn’t spoken a word about it.

It was getting on Zelda’s nerves. Not to mention that having the demoness wandering stark-naked in her house made the witch incredibly uncomfortable. It was silly: shame or prudishness didn’t belong to them, they were sentiments condemned by the False God to bind his lambs, moreover, she was a midwife. She had her fair share of women’s bodies throughout her career and in much more unpleasant ways, it was only logical she should’ve been unaffected by similar visions, if not even repulsed.

And yet there was something in Lilith that made her extremely uncomfortable. Perhaps it was her nature of an ancient being of seduction, that made Zelda feel unquiet; or was it something else? Nevertheless, Zelda had promised to tend to her so tending her was exactly what she would do. No matter what. And she was used to doing things properly, thus anything less than excellence wasn’t envisaged. 

«Do you often sleep in the nude?» She asked, relieved to hear her own voice through that pregnant silence. She peeked with the corner of her eye and sighed when she noticed that Lilith was in the tub and, despite laying in there, apparently unaware of what to do with herself, she was at least covered and out of sight.

«I’ve walked naked on the earth for thousands of years.» She replied softly, collecting water with the hand and dropping it over her arms. «Especially when I’m resting, I find clothes quite restricting.» She explained.

Content with the answer which confirmed her theories, Zelda returned to face the small cabinet full of vials and clusters of dried herbs. She hovered her hand above them, read each label, and picked one.

Walking toward the tub, eyes strictly confined on the bottle she had between her fingers, she unclasped the tiny cork and carefully dropped a few drops inside the bubbly water. Clearly startled, Lilith curled up and glared at her suspiciously.

«Seriously?» Zelda sighed, cocking an eyebrow.

«What’s this?» Lilith asked between gritted teeth, blue eyes shimmering at the lit candles scattered around the bathroom.

«Lavender.» The witch said. «To relax. One of Hilda’s remedies.» She explained, clearing her throat. When the demoness arched her brows in response, looking incredulous with her blinking and lips parted, Zelda straightened her back, feeling suddenly on trial. «You asked me to tend to you - well I am.»

«I’m not complaining,» Lilith interjected, her expression unchanged. «I’m just… surprised, that’s all.»

Zelda frowned at that little smirk of the demoness. Lilith was blatantly teasing her now but the witch was determined not to fall for it. «I’ve made an oath to serve my- _master_ ,» she whispered proudly, «and all these years, I’ve never failed. Not once as long as he was worthy.» She asserted. Then, putting the vial back into its place, she turned back and glared at the demoness still soaking in the tub. «I advise you to consider all this part of my oath and nothing more.»

Lilith was staring back at her, unblinking. That sardonic smirk had disappeared, but another had taken its place, a meeker but also enticed one. «I will.»

Zelda sighed with a composed satisfaction. Why was it so important to look fierce and unbending into Lilith’s eyes? Relentless devotion should’ve been sufficient. But no, it was a certainty that with her, everything had to be different; or maybe she was just overthinking, like usual.

«How should I refer to you?» Asked Lilith out of the blue, mindlessly playing with the water surface. «I assume “minion” is out of the question.» She added with a hidden grin, going back to her teasing.

Zelda heaved a long sigh and rolled her eyes as she leaned on the counter.

«However you desire.» She spat. «Although the highest title below “Queen” would be preferable.» She added proudly.

Lilith nodded and lifted her chin, looking right into the witch’s eyes.

«When you’ll start referring to me as “Madam Satan” or “your majesty” or any other fitting titles you like.»

Zelda narrowed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek as she considered the offer.

«“Zelda” will be fine, for now.» She concluded, refusing to give in, since calling the future Queen of Hell by her first name gave her a strange thrill.

Lilith grimaced, clearly unimpressed. «Fine.» She agreed.

After helping Lilith return to her bedroom, Zelda not only felt tired of the lack of rest, she also felt mentally exhausted. Everything was happening so fast and yet, for some reason, it seemed to be occurring at a slow pace if she thought about their very little discussions about what to do in case of an actual attack. The pagans had given them three days, but nothing could assure they would keep the word; not to mention Lucifer, of course, who could come any moment.

And now having Lilith was revealing to be a draining task, far more complicated than she could’ve ever envisaged: it was her instinct to tell Zelda there was more to expect from all of that. Just…  _ more _ . And maybe waiting for their enemies to attack first wasn’t even the right thing to do. What if going on the offensive against all sides, thus taking everyone by surprise, was the solution? For that, of course, they need Lilith; perhaps Zelda needed to fix her first and unleash her full potential and in doing so, they would have a champion to crown Queen, in the end.

Right before exiting the room, Zelda turned and looked over her own shoulder.

«What was the nightmare about?» She asked, sure that the first thing to tear down, was the fear she still had for him.

Lilith looked up at her while sitting on the bed, still in her bathrobe, and frowned.

«Does it matter?» She retorted with a whisper, confused.

«Matters to me.» She replied promptly and in a strange, protective way that was surely unplanned. Clearing her throat, she shrugged and averted the demoness’ inquiring glance. «We don’t underestimate dreams, in this family.»

Lilith kept staring, not entirely convinced. «There’s nothing to decipher about my dream if that’s what you after.»

There was something dreary in her voice that moved something within Zelda. In a bat of eyelashes, she was back in the room, sitting on the bed as well, with Lilith looking positively bewildered by the turn of events. Perhaps the demoness wasn’t ready for some taking, but Zelda didn’t care.

«Lucifer?» She asked, drawing herself close so that Lilith felt somewhat caged and forced to converse.

«Yes.» The demoness blurted out. «He wants vengeance, I can feel it. He’s in my head just as much I’m in his. My only chance of survival relies on your hands and your coven’s.»

Zelda slid closer. «As ours relies on yours.» She pointed out, then frowned. «Unless, of course, you don’t trust us or our abilities.»

Zelda watched carefully as the demoness looked up at her, eyes as blue pools sucking up all the darkness there was in the room. «He is all I’ve ever known.»

The witch heaved a small sigh. «You don’t need him.» She asserted. «You can be as powerful as him, if not even more: you don’t have subjects, you’ve got allies... and one day, when you’ll be Queen, your devotees will love you.»

«Love me?» Lilith repeated dumbly with a quivering voice.

«You will never be alone in this war, Lilith.» Said Zelda proudly. «Whether we triumph or perish, we will fight together.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divide et impera = divide and conquer


	4. Lilith's pledge

**CHAPTER 4 - Lilith’s pledge**

Lilith frowned, struggling to keep her doubting nature under control, but failing in the end: what made her so sure that those words weren’t lies? After all, it was anything but fair to use all the weapons for personal gain or, in this specific case, a whole coven’s survival. Hence, were those words true? Or were they only lies? How could she promise love instead of plain worshiping? Was it possible to even love a demoness? Yet, on the other hand, what did she know about love in the first place?

Through a distorted veil, Lilith wandered around the house. While her body was safe and undisturbed inside the room, her conscience hovered through corridors and walls, up into the floors, and stopped only when she saw a faint light coming from a lit candle. Soaring up she lurked against a corner in the ceiling and waited.

«Where were you, sister?» Hilda asked, looking puzzled through sleepy eyes.

«If I were to rely on you, we’d be dead by now.» The red-haired witch spat. «I was in Lilith’s room, haven’t you heard those hellish cries?»

If she had a body at that moment, she would’ve tightened her jaw.

«Sorry.» The blond replied, guilty. «Is everything alright, now?»

«Yes.» Zelda replied dryly. «Now go back to sleep.»

While the older of the Spellman prepared herself to go to bed, her sister, on the other hand, rubbed her eyes and stared, following the witch’s movements as if she was staring at something completely unfamiliar. When finally Zelda decided to notice it, she sighed loudly and faced Hilda.

«What?»

«I know that face.» She replied with unnecessary glee. «I think you rather like the position, don’t lie to me.»

Zelda seemed outraged by her sister’s allegations. «Being someone’s handmaiden? Don’t be ridiculous, Hildegarde.» She said with a dismissive chuckle.

Lilith felt a tug somewhere. So she was right and the directrix was only doing for personal gain. Love didn’t matter, it was only devotion and preservation.

Against all odds, however, the blond didn’t give up. «But she’s not a random someone, isn’t it, Zee?» She asked with a dim, allusive, little voice.

Lilith watched carefully as Zelda gasped repeatedly, without producing one sound. Was Hilda speaking the truth while her sister was in denial? She could smell something odd, but she couldn’t understand what it was… or didn’t dare to.

When Zelda recovered from the momentary befuddlement, she shoved herself in her bed and blew out the candle.

«Sweet dreams, sister. Rest, you’ll need it for the days to come.»

With a gasp, Lilith reversed herself back into her body. Still, her mind felt detached, unable to decide which truth to follow. 

She stayed on the bed, incapable of moving a muscle as she stared at the closed door of her room. Early that day, she was mentally preparing for her own disruption, only to reconsider the smallest chance of survival in the coven; she’d asked for asylum, but hadn’t expected to find something else there besides a bunch of magical beings to join powers and abilities with.

For as much as she wanted to take Lucifer’s place, deep down there was still something that told her that it would never happen, that she belonged to him, that her very existence was bound to the Dark Lord and she lived to serve him. For the first time ever, Lilith felt invincible, the dream of becoming Queen not only a whim against her Lord but a true possibility.

Zelda Spellman was the one who’d opened her eyes.

She needed what she’d never had: trust. And if the question was whether she trusted Zelda Spellman, the answer was…  _ yes _ . Inexplicably and undoubtedly  _ yes _ .

The infernal council had the habit to gather by 6 in the morning, which meant she was just in time. Perhaps she could disappear now, when the whole house was still asleep and meet Sabrina in the nether realm, so they could discuss the place where to find the last unholy object.

Lilith heaved a sharp sigh. She couldn’t believe it: just last night she was begging for a safe place to stay away from the Dark Lord and now she was planning to visit Hell, his kingdom, without telling anyone about it - and how could’ve she explained such madness? On the other hand, of course, she didn’t owe an explanation, to anyone, especially if no one caught her.

Looking at herself in the mirror, even if only to give herself courage since she had no one to plead to, at the moment, she prepared to disappear.

It was then that someone knocked on the door.

«Lilith?» Zelda called. Lilith froze, unsure about what to do with herself, and remained silent, pretending to be asleep. Surely Zelda wouldn’t dare to barge in her room without permission- «Are you awake?» She asked, letting herself in.

Of course. Of course, she dared.

Lilith rolled her eyes and bit down her lip, certain that the matriarchy of the Spellman family was about to pretend some explanations. The fact that she was wearing her infernal gown didn’t give Lilith much room for lies.

«I was just-»

«Where do you think you’re going?» Zelda hissed, folding her arms.

The witch would’ve surely looked intimidating if she were a teenage girl about to sneak out to party, but she was the future Queen of Hell and despite fancying Zelda’s concern, the demoness tilted her chin up and glanced back at her.

«I must help your niece with her quest.» She explained. «You coven needs powers and the only way to have them is through securing the throne.»

Lilith watched carefully as the witch thought about the right way to reply. It was odd enough that she was trying her best to keep the demoness close, out of peril, yet Lilith couldn’t find the exact reason why she was doing so.

«What about the Academy?» She asked suddenly.

«The old witches are strong, also I’ve linked the Academy to your house through a portal in the middle of your staircase. Safe travel in and out, so you can move quicker.»

Defeated, Zelda could only nod slowly. «What about Lucifer, then? If you go outside, you’ll be in his thrall.»

It was painful enough to see Zelda clueless. But how could she understand her real intentions? After a night of pondering, Lilith had realized that she couldn’t start a reign on the shoulders of her adepts. They were ready to give everything to them so it was only fair that she had to be ready to give everything in return. And that was precisely what she intended to do.

«I have to risk it.» Said Lilith through a bittersweet smile.

«Be careful.» Zelda warned. The demoness watched her as the woman averted her eyes and gave her back. «We’re still in need of a Queen.»

Lilith didn’t answer. Even if she couldn’t be seen, she bowed her head and disappeared, leaving a halo of black ashes behind.

Upon moving to the nether realm, Lilith had focused her thoughts on Sabrina. When she appeared there, she felt quite disappointed in finding the girl roaming helplessly through the fourth circle of Hell, clearly clueless. Already she could sense her skin shivering despite the flames, knowing that Lucifer was near, but Lilith tried to push the thought deep down for everyone’s sake.

«Lilith?» Sabrina cried out as soon as she saw her and ran down to her, hiding behind the rock that was meant to shelter them from indiscreet eyes. «What are you doing here?»

«There’s not much time, Sabrina.» Lilith warned. «Is your father here?»

«Yes.» The girl nodded. «I mean, in the throne room with the others.»

«Has he claimed the crown for himself?»

«Yes, but the council denied it to him. They said that the quest must be concluded, he has no claims now.»

Upon hearing the news, Lilith heaved a small sigh.

«What is the last object?»

«Judas’ thirty pieces of silver.» Sabrina informed.

«Then you’ll have to ask Judas.» Said Lilith as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. «But since you’re wandering in the wrong Circle, I suppose you didn’t do the homework Ms. Wardwell assigned... about Dante’s Inferno.»

«Treachery?» Sabrina wondered with a dubious grimace.

«See? Ninth Circle, trapped inside a rock by the hand of your father.» Lilith confirmed. «Do it quick, if someone knows you’ve been helped...»

«Yes, yes, right.» Nodded the girl with a determined glance that the demonesses hoped to see last, but on the contrary, changed into a frown. «What made you change your mind?» She asked. «Has Zelda gotten in your head yet?»

At those words, Lilith tightened her jaw. What did she know… about anything.

«Your insolence won’t get you far, Sabrina.» She growled.

«Relax,» chuckled the girl, «I know the sensation: auntie Zee made you one of her speeches and now you feel the need to do the right thing, no matter what. She’s a natural motivator.» She considered, trailing off for a moment. «I just didn’t believe it was possible for you to care for anyone like this.»

«I didn’t believe that either.» Confirmed the demoness out loud, regretting it almost immediately.

«Talking about a glow up.» Commented Sabrina with an impressed smirk.

«I must go now.» Said Lilith hurriedly, clearing her throat. «If Lucifer knows that I’m here, I’m doomed.»

«You’ll be doomed if you don’t go back to aunt Zee soon: she hates not being in control of someone she cares for…  _ takes  _ care, you know what I mean.» Sabrina pointed out, eliciting an eye-roll from the demoness. 

«I’ll be on my way, then.» Before she could disappear from Hell, Sabrina thanked her, and maybe for the first time ever, she was sincere. Once again, Lilith bowed her head and left.

When she appeared, Lilith was surprised not to be in the Spellman’s house. She was in the middle of the forest, right down the road. She’s never failed to transfer her body from one place to the other yet there she was, standing in the woods, with no clue on how she could be there. The answer, however, was not late to come.

Before she could even ask who was to produce that slithering sound all around her, she felt a hand gripping her hair, pulling her head backward.

«Did you really think you could fool me?» Lucifer’s voice roared inside her ear.

Lilith could feel her eyes tearing up for the sudden pain, but no sound came from her throat. She was beyond screaming and surely she would not beg. Was she about to die? Right there and then? What would have become of the coven? And Zelda?

«Fear not, Madam Satan,» he mocked, «you won’t die tonight: I still need a few favours from you, starting with the separation spell you’re going to perform on me, and then you’ll be free to go.» He teased. «I want to know what you little bitches have for me, but first...» he whispered, tugging at her hair once more and forcing her to move ahead of him, north. Unfortunately, she knew that road very well. «First, you’ll help me send a good Christian woman to do the devil’s work.»

[...]

«Watch!» He yelled. « _Watch_ , I said!»

Fighting against his hand which kept tugging at her hair, Lilith finally gave in to the powerful force that was trying to invade her body in the last past minutes.

In a blink, her eyes turned grey.

Inexplicably, she’d left what had been her home in the past months and was now in a car, speeding down the road that led downtown. Within an instant, she was at the end of Decarlo Lane, right in front of the Spellman house.

Only then she noticed that she couldn’t move nor speak. Glancing at the mirror above her head, she realized she was inside Mary Wardwell’s head.

Lilith tried to fight it, take over the woman, but everything was vain. She could only stay there and watch as her feet moved by her own accord, pacing into the loan toward the main door. Mary knocked and waited.

Lilith hoped that no one would answer it. That woman was under Lucifer’s influence and was certainly up to no good.

Mary waited. Through her will and arm, Lilith’s hand moved inside the pocket of her coat. There was something cold and deadly beneath her fingers.

She held her breath when she saw a figure approaching behind the colored glass. It was Zelda. And Lilith couldn’t do anything to warn her. It was pure torture.

The door opened with a low squeak.

«Lilith?» The witch asked while exhaling from her cigarette, then frowned. She could sense that something was off, Lilith could read the doubt in those green eyes.

But Zelda had no time to react.

The demoness couldn’t do anything to avoid her arm raising, and her fingers wrapping around the gun, the tip of her forefinger sliding above the trigger. She tried to close her eyes, scream, but instead, she was forced to keep on looking while she wasn’t able to produce a single sound.

Lilith returned inside her body with a gasp and, suddenly weak, she collapsed to her knees, silent wails coming from her mouth.

It was done. Lucifer had just gotten his revenge on them all.

Zelda Spellman had been shot by her own hand.


	5. Zelda’s limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 5 - Zelda’s limbo**

She just knew better than to believe it had been Lilith to pull the trigger. That woman was Mary Wardwell, that spinster Baxter High teacher who, for some strange, sick reason, had decided to shoot her. Was Satan behind all that? It was only a logical conclusion for sending Lilith’s doppelganger to her house with homicidal intentions. It was twisted and clever and - she realized - the only way to achieve His goal. On the other hand, though, was Lilith alright? Or did he have some kind of hold onto her? At least, Zelda hoped she was on her way home… on her way to the house. The witch closed her eyes at the mistake, considering that her thoughts were already fogging, but far more alarming was the fact that opening her eyes back was extremely difficult. Everything was heavy.

At first, the excruciating pain she felt in her stomach had been so unbearable that she couldn’t fight it, crumbling to the ground as she exhaled a thread of smoke; why did she choose to go down in style instead of crying out for help was a matter of pride and arrogance - and maybe the only foolish thing she’d done.

As she laid down on her side, warm blood pooling beneath her, she hardly acknowledged everything that was happening around. There was Ambrose rushing down the stairs with Prudence in tow, drawn swords in her hands, and then Hilda - sweet Hilda - already bawling her eyes out.

Well, where was the problem? Couldn’t just Prudence slit her throat and end her suffering already? All they had to do was bury her body in the backyard so they could all be back in action. What was taking so long? Everyone, Hilda especially, had to know how things work by now.

When Ambrose shoved his hands in her side to stop the bleeding, she had only strength to flinch. She tried to talk, but only a strained wheeze came out. At that, she could barely see Prudence - apparently the last sensible remaining - raising her swords above her head, ready to use them.

Zelda held her breath, preparing to feel the blow.

«No, no, no!» Hilda cried out desperately, «Stop!» Zelda felt her sister crushing her - as if the pain wasn’t enough already as it was - shielding what remained of her with her whole body, hands high and stretched out. «The Pagans poured salt on Cain pit’s ground!» She informed them with a dim voice. «I didn’t want to alarm anyone, but… no resurrections for a while.»

 _Did they now?_ Zelda cursed behind sealed lips. And how could Hilda keep a secret like that? She could understand not telling the kids, but her own sister, the one who was supervising that suicidal plan to survive? She was not dead yet and things were already falling apart.

She would’ve screamed if only the air in her lungs wasn’t needed to survive. Zelda gave in to the impellent need of closing her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to rest. The urge for a new leader was strong; if only Lilith was there.

As if the demoness had heard her silent cry, there was a shift in the air, warm breeze mingling with the cold wind coming from the front door, and when it stopped, there she was, standing dumbly before the apocalyptic scenario.

Zelda could barely see her kneeling down next to her sister. Where she had been all that time? And why were there bruises all over her face and neck? Did she have some sort of fight while in Hell? Or that arrogant idiot had let Lucifer get her, in the end? 

Zelda would have given anything for a cigarette to calm her nerves, right now. She felt incredibly _angry_ at the thought of picturing Him laying a hand on Lilith, but it was hard to understand why: of course, she was to be her Queen, but such a strong feeling was not something explicable, and then there was the impulsive will to punish her for being such a fool since she shouldn’t have left the house in the first place. Maybe she could’ve also avoided Mary Wardwell at her door with a gun.

All that was Lilith’s fault. It was all confused and complicated and the witch knew it wasn’t just her brain refusing to cooperate due to the blood loss.

«She was shot!» Ambrose cried between sobs, his eyes wide as if she was begging for Lilith’s help.

«I know.» Snarled Lilith.

«The pit is unavailable,» Prudence interjected with a sad, defeated voice, «we must keep her alive.»

«Can’t you do anything?» Begged Hilda.

It hurt to see her sister like that. Any other time, she would’ve gloated at their switched places, but now that there were little hopes for life, everything had changed. If Lilith was there to help, she had to do it quickly and redeem herself. If they couldn’t use Cain pit to restore a wounded body to bring it back to life, they needed some healing magic. Lilith had to heal her since she was the only one who still had the amount of power required within her.

Zelda thanked whoever she was supposed to thank those days, when she noticed Lilith’s hand hovering above her wound, but before she could do anything else, there was a strange smoke coming from her skin.

Lilith withdrew her offended hands as if she had been burnt from fire.

«The outer layer of the bullet is made of consecrated iron and it has soiled her flesh.» She muttered, eyes lost. «He knew what He was doing.» She commented barely above a breath.

Zelda clenched her jaw. Was that really it? No one could do anything to fix it?

«The bleeding won’t stop.» Prudence whispered, shaking her head slowly.

«Be ready with some clean rags.» Lilith instructed, eyes staring down at the witch’s stomach. «As soon as I’m done, tend the wound.»

«What are you going to do?» Hilda dared to ask. Zelda tried to mentally communicate with her sister: she was able to tend any wound, she just needed some courage to do it on her own.

Lilith didn’t answer. Once again, Zelda watched her as she placed both hands above her stomach and started to chant. The witch had never heard that incantation before. Was it even Latin? Or Hebrew? She struggled to keep her eyes open, but the task had just revealed impossible. Through the thin crack of her eyelids, she could see the smoke coming from Lilith’s skin as she kept on going despite the pain: a daughter of Hell burning her hands. What great force Mary Wardwell - and Lucifer - had used to obtain such a result? And why her, among everyone? Just because she was the leader of the coven, the one who had started the Church of Lilith?

With the last bits of strength left, Zelda decided to stay there. She heard the last part of the incantation, which came out hoarse and strained from the back of Lilith’s throat. Then something tore.

The pain was so immense that Zelda couldn’t do anything to prevent herself from falling down into oblivion.

Was she dead? Had Lilith failed in the attempt of saving her?

She felt herself floating, then pulled down into a nothingness of black. Zelda had no clue on what was happening, she just knew she didn’t want it to happen and that, most of all, it wasn’t yet her time. She blindly clawed around until she found footing and stopped her falling, or trying to.

Inexplicably, still, she found herself inside the Spellman manor, standing right in front of the main door. Where her body was supposed to be and the others as well, there was only a darker halo impressed on the carpet.

Confused, she looked down at her stomach, only to see her tore shirt and wound, which was a bloody hole within her flesh. What was weird, though, was the absence of bleeding. No pain, no weakness.

«Hilda? Ambrose?» She called, but her voice echoed throughout the space endlessly. «Lilith?» Turning around to face the windows, she noticed it wasn’t dark anymore: there was a light pouring inside, white and brighter even than the sun.

The realization hit her hard in the chest: she was in her own version of the Asphodel Meadows or, as others called it, she was in Limbo.

Being there could only mean she had unfinished business in the land of the living - no surprise there -, but also that she had yet some truth or revelation to discover. Perhaps the answer to defeating the Pagans? In that case, Lucifer and Mary had only done her a favor. Yet, once found, how was she supposed to go back?

For the moment, of course, her only job and hope were to accept her condition, studying everything that could be studied, absorbing every little thing that could be useful. Whatever might happen there, she just had to go along with it.

«Sabrina!»

Zelda looked around but saw nothing.

«Sabrina!»

She heard again. Her heart constricted when she realized to whom that voice belonged to. She spun desperately around, and as the images blurred and melted, there she was, inside that filthy club owned by Dorian Grey. On top of the balcony, she could see Sabrina and Nicholas chatting below, while standing by her side there was Edward. Her handsome brother, wearing the clothes she had last seen him into, calling his daughter to him.

Zelda tried to approach him, touch his face, but of course, she couldn’t interact with the people there. Was that a memory or was she just a guest inside a cross-section of the past?

«Sabrina,» he said with a distant voice, «you must stop the wedding.»

The girl rushed up the stairs, looking at her father utterly confused.

«What? Why?» She asked though Zelda knew she had been only waiting for the right excuse to act.

«It was Blackwood who brought down the plane, killing your mother and me.» Edward said. She remembered Sabrina telling her about her late father’s ghost warning about her wedding with Faustus. Zelda felt her eyes tearing up as her own memories flooded in and her hate for Faustus grew. «You must stop your aunt from marrying him, or she’ll be in great danger.» The witch felt a tear falling down on her cheek. Even in death, her brother had tried to protect her.

«Dad, wait!» Yelled Sabrina at his disappearing ghost.

«Avenge my death and protect your aunt.» He repeated, relentless. «Protect Zelda.»

Edward’s ghost disappeared into the shadows and Sabrina, still shaken, rushed down the stairs ready to fulfill her father’s command.

Zelda roughly wiped her face with the back of her hand, wondering what was the meaning of that precise momentum: was it Sabrina she should’ve focused on, her determination, her courage? Or was it Edward, to take upon his example and guide her family even as a ghost, defeating death itself?

She was prepared for almost anything, yet surely not to see Lilith emerging from the shadows, looking down from the balcony as a thin smile appeared on her lips.

Zelda stared at her, lips parted in disbelieving since Limbo never said lies and could only show the truth. So it had never been Edward’s ghost to warn Sabrina, but Lilith. All this time, Lilith.

Despite the turn of events - and her stupid arrogance and pride that led her to disruption - she had to thank Lilith for persuading her niece to at least try.

Zelda heard the demoness sigh. «He’ll be your downfall, Zelda Spellman.» She muttered under her breath. «You cannot make the same mistake I did.» Zelda watched as she gripped the hand railing so tightly that her knuckles turned white. «We do not need men.» She hissed through clenched teeth. And with that, she disappeared as if she’d never been there in the first place.

Yes, Lilith was right. The demoness had been right since the beginning but she, on the contrary, had been blinded by power and greed and couldn’t see the damage she was causing. If only she’d listened to Sabrina… _and Lilith_. The future Queen was right, if only they’d cooperated before, only women to lead the herd, what accomplishments they could have made.

The meaning now was blatantly obvious: forge that alliance and prevail. If she still had doubts, there was the answer she was looking for. Yet, once crowned Queen and restored the balance, would it have lasted?

There was a soft sound that was traveling through the air. Zelda looked up, around her, and while she did so, images melted back together once more. When the spinning stopped, she found herself somewhere unknown: not the club, not the Academy, not her house, nor even Greendale, she was sure.

That was someplace dark and warm, where the heat originated from below and distant cries and laments filled the air instead of oxygen.

With a sharp breath, Zelda realized she was in Hell.

High ceilings and golden statues of monstrous creatures welcomed her on each side and dripping-blood walls channeled her hesitant walk in one or the other direction. Changing the course was useless, so she quickly convinced herself that taking a direction willingly wasn’t the key. Zelda kept walking, steadier as minutes went by until a tall door appeared on her left: black, with golden engraving all over and a crown made of finger bones right in the middle; around the frame, millions of moving teeth stood as guardians.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to keep her imagination at bay on who and what she could find inside, Zelda pushed both doors, splitting the crown into two identical parts. It was then that the familiar tune started playing again.

The room was all dark and the witch waited patiently for her eyes to adjust at the dim lights of the candles scattered all around. Only when the door closed behind her back with a loud thud, her sight allowed her to properly see.

And there she was, Lilith again. Of course, it was more to be expected to find her there than at Dorian’s, but still, it was a little unsettling to know that her Limbo - and hence her fate - was strictly bound to Lilith’s. Weren’t their destinies supposed to collide only when they would become Queen and subject? Zelda hadn’t expected to find out that their life strings were that much intertwined already.

She walked steadily inside, eyes fixed on the demoness in front of her. Sitting before a black vanity in her infernal gown, it was so odd to see her so quiet and serene, that Zelda found herself mesmerized. She leaned toward her, aware that she was just a passing spirit in what would have been the future - given the fact that Lilith, in this reality, was already Queen of Hell or close to become it - and was taken aback when she noticed what the demoness held in her hand: rolling between her fingers, there was a spike of dried lavender. Lilith was staring at it - quite fondly if she were to judge - and after a moment of stillness, she drew it to her nose.

As if she were the one doing it, Zelda could smell the strong scent in her nostrils.

«I’m glad Sabrina is finally behaving.» A voice spoke from a darker spot in the room. The echo distorted the sound of it, so Zelda wasn’t sure who it was. Trying to see the figure and identify the face, the witch realized for the first time that she was in a bed-chamber; for no reason, apparently, the new information unsettled her: was she about to assist to some private moment between Lilith and one of her lovers? Perhaps even a powerless Lucifer, although she highly doubted He would have settled for a secondary role.

«The role of commander will suit her, trust me: she’s born to question things.» Lilith sighed. «The court will be so busy arguing with her and among each other that they’ll hardly have any energies left to cause issues.»

«She still has to learn her place,» the voice replied, «but it is a start.»

And then Zelda couldn’t believe her eyes: it was clear that the mysterious figure was a woman, but that mysterious woman was no other than herself. In Lilith’s chamber. Chatting nicely with her about Sabrina’s current behavior.

How and when did they become so close and comfortable around each other?

Zelda scoffed, half stunned and half-amused, and folded her arms, ready to witness such unforeseeable interaction between those two - herself and Lilith.

«Don’t be harsh with her, Zelda.» The demoness suggested. Lilith defending her niece? That was a first. «There’s all the time in the world.»

«Ready for tomorrow?» Her doppelganger asked, walking swiftly toward the vanity and toward Lilith. When she reached her, Zelda looked in the mirror, watching as her other self placed both of her hands on Lilith’s shoulders, leaning closer to the demoness, both of them gazing at their reflection.

Zelda stared befuddled, trying to fight the odd sensation of intruding something _private_ ; but was it, since one of them was her… in a coming future, no less?

After a mere minute of silence, she saw herself grabbing a comb from the vanity and - horror of the horrors - starting to brush Lilith’s hair. Zelda’s eyes grew wider: so the little bitch still had her as a handmaiden? Was the role stuck on her for eternity, now? What happened to collaboration and leading the Church of Lilith?

«I’ve waited for this all my existence, Zelda.» The demoness pointed out, blue eyes glancing up through the mirror, following every move of her double. There was something strange with Lilith calling her by her first name that made her unquiet; they had agreed upon using first names, still, there was something off in the demoness voice, something she couldn’t - or didn’t want to - comprehend.

And then, all of the sudden, she heard that tune again. But it did not come from an instrument or a record or a music box, for the matter, it came directly from her throat. Almost horrified, Zelda approached them, staring at her double.

She was… humming? In Lilith’s presence?

Was she under a terrible spell or was she completely out of her mind?

Lilith, on the other hand, just stood there as a smile crept out of her lips. There was no triumph glimmering in those blue eyes, there wasn’t satisfaction nor supremacy… she was just _smiling_. And what was unsettling was the complete absence of curses or magic: that Zelda was doing everything by her own accord.

 _«Call up all men - dilly dilly - send them to work_ ,» Singing. She was singing to Lilith. If she could have interacted with anything there, she would have slapped her own face, hard. What in Heaven was she doing? It was insane. She was insane, « _kneel at your feet - dilly dilly - they cannot shirk_.»

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Zelda listened to her own voice. Actually, the new version was quite fitting and, no surprise there, Lilith seemed to appreciate. Her double stopped her ministrations at once and stared intensely into the demoness’ eyes through the mirror. « _Lavender’s green - dilly dilly - lavender’s blue, when you’ll be Queen - dilly dilly - I shall be too._ »

Now _that_ was something. Zelda gloated at that proposition, which, surprisingly now, hadn’t yet been refused.

Lilith was still, but her smile grew wider, enthralled, intrigued. The soon-to-be Queen raised her hand slowly, wrapped other Zelda’s wrist with her fingers, discarded the brush, and forced the woman closer to her with the minimum effort. This time, she turned to gaze into her eyes directly.

Zelda was hypnotized, her stomach a real knot of impatience as she watched.

«Anything you want, Zelda.» Lilith answered, her voice low and vibrating like the purr of a cat.

Her double smiled and tilted her head down to meet Lilith’s expectant lips.

Zelda swallowed and backed up. All infernal deals were sealed in blood or with a kiss, but that was odd. Truly and utterly odd.

What she’d just witnessed wasn’t just a sealing of a pact, it wasn’t worshiping, it wasn’t just plain devotion, it was… love. And it was spontaneous and mutual, apparently. Surely there was something or someone messing up with her and her Limbo. There was no other explanation, was there?

As she felt traveling into yet another scenario, Zelda sighed and hid her face behind her hands, wondering how much longer she could live in denial.

Slowly she peeled her hands off her face and carefully peeked out. Immediately recognizing the Spellman house, Zelda felt confident in the environment and allowed herself to straighten her back before looking around, seeking for more answers. The house was awfully quiet, but she knew better than to try calling for somebody who, naturally, wouldn’t hear her; everything looked the same, hence it was a mystery whether she was in the past, present, or future, now. But perhaps, after a peek on the past and then to the future, she was currently living the present. Which could be entirely possible, judging by the soft murmurs that came from the stairs: was her family mourning her, after being shot? Was she about to witness her own death?

Zelda braced herself, repeating that she had to be strong, that it was just part of life, that she hadn’t planned on dying any time soon but destiny was a bitch.

She gripped the handrail and walked upstairs, head tilted up to the source of those soft whispers: her heart sank a little deeper when she arrived on the second floor, where she and Hilda usually slept.

The sun was creeping from the window, blinding her as she took the last step. She looked around, just to find the access to her bedroom occupied by Ambrose, sitting on a chair that didn’t belong there, elbows on knees, shaky legs, and head so low that his chin was touching his chest. He was breathing hard, through an open mouth.

Zelda fought the need to rush to him and hug him tight, like she hadn’t done in decades, telling him that he shouldn’t cry for the death of his old aunt, but there she was, only an instant later, reconsidering all her beliefs, for there was another Zelda there, right in front of the window, drawing from her cigarette nervously.

Who the Heaven was dying, then? Hilda? Oh, sweet Hildy.

At the thought, Zelda felt herself tearing up. And then, even a more terrible thought: where was Sabrina?

Zelda could heave a relieved sigh, if only partially when she saw the girl walking out the master bedroom and closing her door behind her. When they heard the squeak of the door, both Ambrose and the other Zelda turned their attention to Sabrina, faces lighting up with hope.

However, the girl didn’t smile.

«I’m really sorry, auntie Zee,» she whispered, offering a hug which the other Zelda refused rather harshly. Sabrina didn’t mind, her face a perfect mix of sorrow and compassion. «Aunt Hilda said that it’s only a matter of moments, but the-»

«Nonsense.» The other Zelda scoffed, a delusional smile creeping on her lips. «She cannot die: she bears the mark of Cain.»

Zelda frowned. It wasn’t Sabrina, it wasn’t Hilda and it was a she. Lilith again. But _dying_? Those things she would’ve never put together, in the past, since she simple thought was impossible, a mere paradox for the Queen of Hell to perish.

«Means that no one can hurt her, auntie,» Ambrose said dimly, not even daring to look into her double’s direction, «doesn’t mean that she cannot die.» He pointed out, tormenting his own fingers.

Yes, it was how the mark of Cain worked, and even if a demon had been foolish enough to try killing the Queen of Hell, that granted protection against all wounds. Then what could possibly be strong enough to kill an immortal who also bore the mark? A matter of age simply sounded ridiculous.

«Well, she won’t.» The other Zelda rebuked, eyes wide as if she was giving an order, commanding death itself not to show up.

Zelda watched herself as she coped with the purest form of denial. If she had to link the latter vision to this reality, her heart constricted, but not only for her double: Lilith seemed to have entered and affected all her family’s lives.

It seemed like an impossible idea and yet there they were, all gathered and suffering for her premature departure.

A timid squeak forced her to turn to her bedroom door once more and, with her, her double and her nephews in tow. Hilda stood there, beneath the door frame. Shaky hands and eyes red from crying, she just stared right through the other Zelda without saying a word. Her double glared back, unable to move, fighting - she knew - her own tears to fall down.

«She’s gone, Zelds.» Her sister finally spoke, turning the fearful uncertainty into grim reality.

«She can’t be gone,» again, the other Zelda scoffed, though her eyes were wide and aware, «I won’t allow it.» She whispered. With a firm step, she clenched her jaw and approached Hilda, who stood the ground, determined not to let her pass even if - she knew herself - her double just wanted to see with her own eyes. «Move aside, Hildegarde.» She commanded with a stern glare.

Her sister looked around, seeking approval from the other members of the family. Reluctantly, both Ambrose and Sabrina nodded slowly.

Hilda moved aside and the other Zelda stormed in, choked cries already raising as she first stepped inside.

Behind her back, the sad corteo closed as support and shield between what was happening inside the bedroom and the outside world.

Struggling to keep her own sorrow at bay, Zelda moved closer and tried to peek from her sister’s shoulders. Despite the blinding light coming from the window, she could glimpse herself walking in, gasping silently, and when she gathered enough courage, she searched for Lilith as well. The demoness was barely a shadow of the powerful woman she was just a vision ago: disheveled, she laid there, the pallor of the passing already taking over.

Just as before, Zelda felt a tug at her own heart as if she was living the same things her double was: completely unconcerned about appearing composed, the other Zelda fell to her knees beside the bed, copious tears glistening on her cheeks, and suffocated her wails into the duvet. Not even when Edward had died she had allowed herself such grief.

Zelda tried to breathe but found the task almost impossible as she began to cry herself, the overpowering emotion taking over her like the most impetus of waves. When the realization hit her, she fumbled back, hand reaching for her own throat and chest as if pressure could calm her shattering heart: her double wasn’t mourning a lost sovereign, that Zelda was absolutely heartbroken from loss.

Zelda couldn’t endure the torture anymore, she just wanted it to stop or, to better say, change something about the present that could avoid such a horrible future. Was she still in time to do that?

«Zelda, love,» She heard her sister say, but she refused to go in there anymore. She just hoped her trip in Limbo was over or that the next vision would come fast - anything but that. «you have to be strong,» Hilda insisted, «for her?»

Zelda halted. What was that, again, that was spreading inside her chest like a plague? She could still feel the loss, her heart crumbling, but at the same time, something warm blossoming somewhere deeper within her.

She peeled herself off the wall that offered support and decided to take one last look inside. It lasted a moment, but it meant everything. Whether it would show the real future or just a part of it or something that would never happen, it didn’t matter, for she had the answer she was looking for.

And now, one way or the other, she needed to go back. Spinning around in agitation, she glanced at the corridor, which had become a long, infinite, black tunnel. On each side, a line of small flames burning atop of purple candles. When the air started to fill with a lavender scent, Zelda began to run.


	6. Lilith's guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 6 - Lilith’s guilt**

With a flick of her wrist, she transported Zelda’s unconscious body to her room and watched carefully as Hilda stitched up her wound and wrapped her waist with white bandages that almost immediately got stained in red. After a couple of minutes, though, the bleeding finally stopped and they all took a collective sigh of relief.

«Thank you.» Chirped Hilda as she sniffed, tucking her sister between the sheets to keep her warm. «Is there… is there anything we can do?»

«It’s up to her.» Lilith said with a flat voice. «The path is hard to find in Asphodel Meadows, but not impossible. Depends on the strength of her will to come back.»

«Then she will be back in no time, right Zelds?» Hilda chuckled through a wet sob. 

Lilith watched the woman peering lovingly down at her sister, smiling despite her pain. Had she ever had such a strong, unconditional bond with someone? With Lucifer, everything had been a lie and with Adam, their relationship was built on one. She thought she knew love, but now she was painfully realizing that it had just been an illusion. They needed to win if only to preserve those pure sentiments she knew nothing about and the people who were trying to teach some to her. Was it too late for her to learn?

In a moment of self-consciousness, she looked down at her own hands. Blistered and bloody, she would have never endured pain for another, before. And what about risking her own life to help Sabrina? Perhaps it hadn’t been the wiser choice, considering the turn of events, but her intentions were true. Maybe she was indeed learning to give herself to others.

«Let me see your hands.» Proposed Hilda hesitantly. Lilith could see the cogs working in her head as he tried to understand the right way to heal wounds caused by Cristian blessing on a primal demon.

«I’m fine.» Lilith replied defensively, withdrawing her hands to her chest. She would sport the wounds and bore the pain as a reminder. «You couldn’t do anything anyway.»

Just when things couldn’t go any better, through the silence of the house, a distant lament rose from outside. Lilith frowned, thinking she knew what it was but highly hoping to be wrong, and when she pushed the curtains aside to peek inside the forming blanket of fog, she recognized the hooded figure with a sigh.

«It’s a banshee.» She announced gloomily.

«Oh, no.» Hilda silently cried, tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

«Don’t let her in.» Lilith commanded, glaring at Ambrose and Prudence, who was already playing nervously with her swords. «And the Academy needs a leader.» She added, addressing Hilda, this time.

The woman shook her head, eyes wide with doubt.

«I can’t leave Zelda.» She pleaded, but the demoness decided to be harsh and unforgiving. Better for Hilda to hate her than her sister; and weren’t witches more sensible to grief and death than the demons? Surely witnessing the death of Zelda could destroy Hilda’s spirit. But why did she care?

«You must go, I fear Lucifer’s intentions and although he won’t come for me any time soon, he might spur the Pagans into action. The coven and the witches need someone to follow and I wouldn’t be of any help, now.» She said, hiding her hands. There was no lie, there: she was temporarily unable to access her powers in any sufficient amount. «I’ll watch over her.» She promised. Lilith tried to look confident and strong, but inside, her beliefs were crumbling apart. Was she sure she wanted to stay, if death decided to come, in the end? In thousands and thousands of years of memories, she’d only mourned once and it had been a lie even then. With Zelda… with Zelda was different. Sabrina was right: she did enter her head and if she now owned a conscience, it was all Zelda’s doing.

«We do stand a chance, right?» Ambrose asked, panicking at the realization that they were to part and indeed fight different perils all at once.

«Only if we do what we must.» Lilith assured.

«Come on, Ambrose.» Prudence spurred, dragging him out. «We need to protect the house.»

Hilda stood there for a moment, staring around with a blank expression. She had never been in command, clearly, and the task was just overwhelming, all considered; Lilith couldn’t blame her, even if she did everything not to show it, she was beginning to worry herself: Zelda hovering between life and death, a banshee ready to announce the witch’s departure, Sabrina lost somewhere in Hell and the pagans plotting to take over the Academy and the rest of the humanity. Looking at the greater picture, everything seemed insignificant, yet it wasn’t. Preserving one meant preserving all others and preserving everything would lead to certain victory. If only she had the guarantee.

But all that, of course, applied only to them: she, as Lilith, dawn of her own doom, would never be part of that. Her very actions, as always, had condemned her.

Having had no other choice didn’t change the facts.

[Early that evening, Mary Wardwell’s cottage.]

After taking Blackwood’s looks, Lucifer had dragged her to the house. Lilith knew her place and remained silent the whole time as He poisoned Mary Wardwell against the Spellmans in a priest gown and then, as a proof of his words, He finally brought her in, showing the good woman that there were witches in Greendale, women with abilities that were ready to take advantage even of her. Lilith suggested her to run, which she did, as soon as the shock allowed her to move her legs and rush out in terror.

Alone with the Dark Lord now, Lilith feared for her life. Gripping his hand with the desperate intention of lessening his hold of her hair, Lilith squirmed in discomfort but was still determined not to beg for mercy that He would never allow.

«Now, Lilith, the separation.» He hissed, dragging her away.

The demoness fought the pain and, stumbling, she tried her best to stand the ground. When Lucifer stopped, frowning with a questioning look that resembled a mockery, Lilith tried to compose herself and steadied her breathing.

«Who will assure me that you won’t kill me after I performed the rite?» She asked.

Lucifer pursued his lips and grimaced.

«You should know, by now, that you little bitches trying to defeat me, over and over again, amuse me.» He said through a grin. «Besides, isn’t my word enough for you, my Lilith?»

«I have enough of your lies,» panted back the demoness, «I want proofs that you’ll spare my life and I want safety for Zelda Spellman and her coven.»

Lucifer seemed to be immobile for a second, then he tugged at her hair once more, forcing her to turn her head into his direction. The choked moan she produced elicited his smirk, and slowly he drew her face closer to his.

«You fancy her, don’t you, Lilith?» He teased. Lilith found herself incapable of disagreeing, and even if she wanted, what was the point? «Oh, don’t lie to me, pet, I’ve known you since I found you, naked and desperate.»

«You need me to perform the rite.» The demoness reminded him. «Me and nobody else but me.» She whispered sultry, asserting her indispensability.

Finally, she felt his grip loosen and part of her hair falling free on her shoulder. She was free of his hold, but only physically: she couldn’t run, and the pact about to be sealed bound her own existence to his.

Lilith tried to play it off, pushing back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, and watched him carefully as he got lost in his thoughts. The demoness could only imagine what was going on inside that beautiful, twisted head, but any guess was as good as none.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spun on his heels, almost playfully, and looked at her with a satisfied, amused grin.

«Very well,» he said, «I’ll make sure the deal is convenient for both of us.»

She couldn’t bear to remember more, not now at least, for what came next had been both a blessing and a curse. She was alive, but at what price? She should’ve known better: the Dark Lord would find loops, even the tiniest ones, to overcome his enemies or anyone who dared to challenge him. She was the incarnation of both: a friend - lover, no less - who betrayed him, dethroned him, and stole everything from him, the same who, in times of need, made claims with no shame. His vengeance was to be expected, yes, but it should’ve been fallen on her, not on her allies.

Maybe Lucifer was right to press on her new weakness. Caring for any other than herself had made her vulnerable and it had been the only way for him to get a hold on her. It was all wrong. It shouldn’t even matter the sorts of the coven or Zelda’s, for the matter, since her only goal was wearing the crown, but how could she wear it now, knowing she’d possibly disappointed the same person who helped her get it? She couldn’t lie to herself: she cared about Zelda’s opinion, she’d always have, and now that she was battling for her life, the demoness had to admit to herself that she cared for Zelda, period. So, would Zelda believe her, upon hearing that her deeds had been made entirely to protect her, her family, and the coven? Despite the half betrayal, would she still be worthy of their love? And what of Zelda’s?

Lilith froze when she heard a deeper breath coming from the body laying on the bed. She watched her chest rising and falling a couple of times before launching herself over Zelda like a cat snatching a prey, staring at her face for the slightest movement. Lilith moistened her own lips and waited, unsure of what she was supposed to do, exactly.

«Zelda?» She tentatively called, her voice so low that she had troubles hearing herself. She swallowed and waited, but nothing happened. Nothing  _ positive  _ happened: were those tiny drops glistering on her forehead like dew there, before?

Lilith frowned when a soft whimper escaped the witch’s slightly parted lips. With her knowledge about mortal - and witch’s - illnesses close to zero, she felt herself slowly surrender to panic. That sign of life, even though distressing ones, could only mean two things: the witch was fighting to come back or walking inevitably down the wrong path.

«Zelda!» She called, firmly now, as her hand ghosted over the witch’s forehead. She could already feel the heat radiating from her skin, which only aggravated her fear.

Ignoring the burning pain in her hands, she drew from her powers and conjured a damp cloth, the simple act draining almost all her strength. But Lilith didn’t care. She brushed Zelda’s forehead hoping to give her body some relief so that her soul could travel back into it, and only after a while she noticed that her other hand had gone holding Zelda’s still one; the stinging pain in her palm practically forgotten.

Lilith mused at that odd, unforeseeable interaction between them, and even if one was unconscious, something hidden within her told her she’d just done the right thing. She was taking care of Zelda just like she’d taken care of Lucifer when he found her. Now, however, the person she was tending was worthy. Worthy of cares, protection. Worthy of her love.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes watering. Overwhelmed by guilt, she clenched her jaw and begged for Zelda’s forgiveness. If she ever woke up - she had to - how could she still look into her eyes, knowing she would lie to her, as long as possible, just to have a chance? Now that she knew what it meant to be part of something and to have someone really caring for her, Lilith couldn’t throw it away: she needed Zelda’s trust and lying was the only way to obtain it. Another paradox in her ironic existence. Perhaps, with time, she could tell her the truth without running away, she could confess to Zelda that in order to be alive, she had to surrender to the Dark Lord, she had to bow and be weak. She would have to tell her that for a while, she went back to her role of the succubus, kneeling before a man, breaking the alliance.

Would Zelda hate her, in the end? Would Zelda forgive her for being weak in order to survive? And would Zelda still give her respect despite the lies she was about to tell? The truth was simply too painful to be told. 

The awareness of ruining something before it even began made her smile bitterly. She was damned to be unhappy for the rest of her vain existence. But if that was true, what stopped her from tasting it once, even for a brief moment?

They were alone, after all. She could allow herself to think like any other woman for once, and not like the future Queen of Hell: what did it cost her to admit she wanted to bring Zelda back because her heart sought the comfort of hers? Just like the other night, when she felt lost and Zelda was there to pick up her pieces and glue each back together. Truth was that she didn’t only want Zelda, she  _ needed  _ her. And frankly, Lilith wondered how she could’ve survived this long without her guidance. For now, what mattered was having her back. Then she would think about the rest.

Ignoring the stinging pain that still lingered on her offended skin, she clasped Zelda’s hand with her own and channeled whatever was she could still draw from her powers to reach out to her in Limbo, leading her back. She pictured thousands of purple candles leading her home, to her, even, if that could speed up the process. She called her name, hoping Zelda could hear her voice. She stood there as long as she could, but when she could not endure it anymore, she had no other choice than to come back to her senses.

Zelda was still there, breathing slowly, pulse so faint it was barely there.

Did she fail her? Lilith swallowed the lump in her throat, and couldn’t prevent the gasp that escaped her lips when she felt Zelda’s hand move within her hold.

The witch stirred and mumbled, until, finally, her eyelids fluttered open.


	7. Zelda's revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 7 - Zelda’s revelation**

«The banshee’s gone!» She heard someone yell, but all her strengths were focused on recognizing the blurred face that was staring at her. Was it Lilith? Could be, who else had long, dark hair in the family? She fought hard to gather all her senses back and, with a deeper breath, she pulled herself out that death-like slumber. She blinked a few times and cleared her sore throat, without being able to say anything to Lilith. After all, she’d seen on the brink of the other side, having her there, unaware, was quite unsettling, but why was Lilith silent too?

Just a second before the embarrassment became unbearable, the bedroom door burst open and Ambrose threw himself in completely carelessly, his needle-like weapon ready to use, and Prudence in tow, swords high.

Zelda realized only then how close she was to death if those two were expecting a banshee beside her bed. Upon seeing none, however, Ambrose shot his panicky eyes in her direction and dropped his arms in happy disbelief.

«Auntie, you’re awake!» He cried out, his voice still frenzy. «Praise Sat-Madam. Lilith.» He mumbled after the girl behind him poked him in the ribs. «Sorry, habits.» He quickly apologized to the future Queen. Still, nothing came from the demoness, not even one of those sassy lines.

When Lilith offered some water, Zelda took it, drinking from the glass as if she’d been thirsty for days. She was also famished, to be honest, but there were things more important than her grumbling stomach, at the moment, and the list was almost endless. What did she miss, while being in Limbo? She was about to ask where Sabrina was, and Hilda, when they heard a turmoil coming from the stairs. Zelda could recognize her sister’s voice telling someone not to come upstairs, that there were cookies and tea in the kitchen, and some kids chaotically agreeing. Perhaps the students from the Academy?

«Buggar,» Hilda cried out, clearly making a mess of some sort, «please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead...» She started to chant as she stomped, heavy feet, up the stairs.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

«Really, Hildegarde, stop making such a fuss!» She scoffed, trying to hide affection beneath a veil of annoyance, something only her sister could know.

After a brief moment of befuddlement at the sight of her sister in bed, but nonetheless alive and awake, Hilda made herself the way toward the witch and chuckled through a wet, happy sob.

«Zelds! You’re alive!»

Zelda hadn’t the heart - not the strength - to push her off, so she blindly hugged back her sister when she impetuously threw her arms around her neck. When she was released, the red-haired witch wiped her brow with her sleeve and closed her eyes with a sigh.

«Fill me in.» She commanded, already preparing herself for the worst.

Hilda looked around suspiciously, then, without any other choice, she cleared her throat to speak. «The Pagans are preparing for the birth of the Green Man. Do you know that lovely young lad, Theo’s boyfriend? He- he’s on our side, now and he said we might have a chance if we act soon.» She informed the rest of them with a dim voice. «They’re downstairs.»

«What should we do, sister Spellman?» Asked Prudence impatiently.

Zelda stared at the void for a couple of minutes, taking the information in. It was her turn to fill them in with her new knowledge and if she felt embarrassed or uneasy, she just had to put those foolish sentiments aside for the greater good.

Without even noticing, she averted Lilith’s inquiring eyes; after everything she’d just seen, she still wasn’t ready to lay her eyes on Lilith, even at the cost to appear rude and ungrateful toward the woman who had extracted the consecrated bullet form her flesh, burning her hands in the act, Zelda refused to watch in her direction. There were still many things to elaborate, plenty other to understand and her head felt so crammed that she only could think about the migraine that was building.

«When I was in Limbo, I-» She mumbled, «I saw-» She cleared her throat. There was no need to tell everyone and around here there were definitely too many ears. She took a small breath and lifted her chin, looking at no one in particular. «I know how to win this.» She said, determined.

«That- that would be great because we don’t have much time, no.» Muttered Hilda under her breath. «I understand you need some rest, but- do tell, Zelda, like right now.»

«We are fighting for the wrong reason,» Zelda began, «all of us.» She added, inevitably latching gaze with Lilith too, even if she made sure that the interaction only lasted an instant. «It’s not a matter of self-preservation, we need to fight for our right to live, the meaning of it, something more than just mere survival.»

«That’s it?» Hilda asked through a dubious grimace.

«What’s that supposed to mean?» Rebuked Zelda, lips parted in indignation.

«I’m asking _you_!»

Images of her Limbo flashed before her eyes and an overpowering mix of emotions washed over her in a wave, cutting her breath off.

« _ Love _ , Hilda!» She spat, irked that she’d been forced to speak that word out loud just when it felt raw and sensitive in her brain. «Love for our family, for the children, for… for the future and what it might bring. And in order to protect all those things, we need to take the offensive.»

«Are you sure, auntie?» Asked Ambrose, exchanging glances with Prudence.

«While making them believe that we’re too weak and scared to even try.» She clarified. «We’ll give them exactly what they want.» The witch confirmed, somehow drawing courage from Lilith’s approval. «I’ll go.» She concluded, and before anyone could utter a word, she was already getting out of bed - or trying to.

«Stop right there, Zelda, you can barely stand.» Surprisingly for the red-haired, the demoness was pushing her back down, firmly, authoritative, her face a perfect mixture of concern and supremacy. «You want to outsmart the Pagans with a lie, that’s one of the devil’s tricks. It’s up to me.» She declared, standing straight and attempting to back away from the bed.

«Haven’t you learned your lesson? You cannot go outside!» Without even controlling her own actions, Zelda let her emotions prevail and grabbed Lilith’s wrist, careful not to hurt her wounded palm. The contact made her shiver as more flashes from the Limbo flooded down before her eyes in quick succession.

She saw Lilith lowering her gaze. «Lucifer won’t be a threat for a while.» She said.

Zelda frowned as she watched a bittersweet smile creeping on her half-hidden lips. She refused to let go of her hand and just carefully tightened her hold. Now that she had no more sensible reason to command her to stay, Zelda felt a strange feeling of panic rushing over her, the last vision of her Limbo tugging at her heart, fogging her brain. Almost painfully, she realized she had no argumentation: if she was ready to give her life for the cause, Lilith was to be expected to do the same. Zelda couldn’t do anything to stop her: she had to let the demoness take on the role of Queen of Hell, protecting her people over herself.

«We’re running out of time, Zelda.» She said, this time, her voice was sweeter, reassuring.

The witch thought she could see a silent promise glimmering in her eyes.

«Be careful.» She heard herself say, and before she knew, her fingers loosed up and Lilith’s hand slipped out from her own.

«Come along,» Lilith took a small breath as she enlisted both Ambrose and Prudence to her mission, «if the Pagans want a virgin, they will have a virgin… or someone very similar to one.» She said, a coy smirk appearing on her lips. «Someone  _ identical  _ to one.»

Zelda was relieved to see some of her sick playfulness glowing on her face.

Courage and enthusiasm returned, Ambrose snapped his fingers as if to pick one from the bowl full of ideas that were in his head. 

«We could bring one of the hedge witches with us. Pesta, perhaps!»

«We have a plan.» Blinked Prudence, almost disbelieving her own words.

Yes, they did have a plan. One that might even work. They had powers and possibilities, for once they just needed a little bit of luck. Zelda felt her heart galloping full of pride… and fear. Fear that her visions might become true or even not true at all. She was just scared that something could end before it even started.

«Well, go!» Hilda suddenly urged. «Talk to Robin about the best way to fool them!»

«We’ll be back in no time, aunties.» Ambrose promised.

Without saying a word, Zelda watched the three walking out of the bedroom. She let herself dwell on Lilith, though, so many questions and so little time. Would the occasion of talking to her even happen, now?

«Zelds?» Chirped Hilda suddenly, making her slowly turn her head to face her sister, who was smiling rather oddly. She took her hand and tilted her head dangerously to the side. «Now that we’re alone, would you tell me what you saw?»

The red-haired witch stared blankly at her sister, but when she realized she couldn’t lie to her, nor keeping a secret of that scale, she felt the need to unburden her conscience. Besides, to who other than her sister she could reveal the most unknown depths of her soul?

Very rarely she’d let Hilda see her cry, and even more rarely she’d let her sister comfort her or give her advice. Now, however, she needed both, since for the first time, apparently, something had affected her heart on a different level that was completely obscure to her. She loved Hilda dearly - in her own, twisted way, sometimes - and Ambrose and Sabrina as a parent, especially the latter, whom she raised, but no one could compare to the new feeling brooding inside of her. Could she dare to compare it to what Hilda felt for Dr. Cee? It seemed so absurd and yet so real that the tears that she was trying to push back were only a proof of the truth of it all. Zelda hadn’t raised her eyes for the whole time, she told her sister about the visions, how Lilith had tried to stop the wedding through Sabrina, about the hatred the demoness felt when another woman was about to willingly put herself behind a man for the illusion of power, but most of all, Zelda told her sister about the vision of the futures, the bond, the connection, the impact on her future life and current mind.

And Hilda listened, just as if she was watching one of those cheesy movies of hers, she was listening with parted lips and watery eyes, heaving wet breaths as she strived to compose herself in vain.

When the red-haired witch had no more to say, they stood there, keeping each other company through unspoken words. 

Since Zelda had no strength to do so, it was Hilda who broke the silence.

«It doesn’t mean it’ll happen.» She chirped out tentatively, clearing her throat. Not sure whether her words could bring comfort or more misery, she shifted on the bed and leaned toward her sister. «You don’t want that to happen, Zelds?»

The witch scoffed through a wet sob. «Not  _ all  _ of that!» She stated, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs in a protective way. The stinging pain in her abdomen only a reminder that she was still alive and feeling things.

At that remark, Hilda let out a weary chuckle.  
«Obviously.»  Like every time, it worked as a balm on her sister's spirit, although any other time she would’ve hidden her relief with some annoyed gesture. «But what about  _ some  _ of that?» Hilda tried, tilting her head allusively. «You know, Limbo leverages upon our fears, but also our hopes, and desires-»

«I know how Limbo works, Hildegarde, I tutored you for years.» She said through a sharp intake, matter-of-factly.

Hilda didn’t have to resent her own words, because she knew they weren’t being said out of spite, but it was only a way for Zelda to slowly develop self-consciousness. The witch closed her eyes, unconsciously begging whoever might be concerned for a clue on what to do next.

«You’ve got to talk to her, love.» Hilda whispered through a grimace, head low and shoulders high in her habitual gesture like she had the answer to everything. Sadly for Zelda, this time, she couldn’t scold her sister for expressing her rightfulness.

She brought her hands to her face and exhaled in them, frustratedly. Yes, she wanted to talk to her, but how? Her pride, the fear of being rejected - which was an actual reality since it was Lilith - and the physical impossibility of doing so. Did she miss her chance?

«What if she dies?» She asked her sister. Hilda opened her mouth to talk, but when she realized she couldn’t make promises out of uncertainties, she stood there, jaw hanging, shaking her head slow. «Look at me! My life has crumbled because of some random visions, I don’t even know if she feels anything remotely similar.»

«It doesn’t matter.» Hilda replied softly, squeezing her shoulder trying to comfort her in some - any - way. «You have to talk to Lilith, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your days… and considering you’re a witch, it’s a very,  _ very  _ long time.» Her sister had just used that silly voice she used with Sabrina and, seldomly, with Ambrose. She hadn’t heard that voice addressed to her in centuries and it made Zelda smile.

«Just when I thought things couldn’t be any worse.» The witch replied, burying herself inside the hug Hilda was offering. She held her sister tight, enjoying the comfort of the lazy strokings that were running on her back in circles.

«Don’t worry, Lilith’s going to be fine.» Hilda soothed. «You’ll be fine.»


	8. Lilith's wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 8 - Lilith’s wish**

Playing Mary Wardwell while the teacher was magically asleep in the Academy had been a fairly easy task, especially now that she felt exhausted and fearful. Not for the Dark Lord, of course, since their pact had been - unfortunately - successful, but for everything that might happen next. Lilith had let the Pagans take her and hoist her up to their Green Man like a piece of meat as an offering, she squirmed in discomfort and pretended to scream in panic when roots pawed and wrapped her body like a demoniac, greedy lover, but then couldn’t suppress a smile when the Green Man didn’t bloom, and Pesta, under the disguise of the green-haired boy, soiled the ground around the statue, making it wither in less than twenty seconds.

The Pagans screamed and ran off in a panic, but it was then that the majority of students and Sabrina’s mortal friends charged, haunting down every one of them until no one remained alive.

Lilith stood there, watching quietly as the sounds of battle filled up the air like the oldest and purest of melody: enemies drowning in their own blood as they got slaughtered with no mercy, blood spilled out of pure rage by those who had been subdued and, in the end, had rebelled and won. Zelda was right, as always: the key to prevail, had been Life. And love. Love for those who would become her worshippers, being part of something greater, being ready to sacrifice everything to save another. All her existence she’d followed someone’s orders, and then she chose herself, egotistically, out of revenge, not knowing that it was just another path for destruction. The coven and Zelda had shown her otherwise.

If only Zelda could see what her trip to Limbo had accomplished. Smiling, Lilith closed her eyes and celebrated, unconsciously dedicating the victory to the red-haired witch. When she felt some of her old magic starting to timidly flow back in her veins, she tightened her jaw and clenched her fists, moving her sore fingers cautiously as she tested their functioning. She decided she could give herself a try and disappeared.

Lilith stumbled as soon as her feet reached grounding. She clawed behind her and leaned against the wall to steady herself and, panting, she looked around. At least she was successful and had transported her body safely into the Spellman manor, in Zelda’s room, precisely. Upon seeing the two sisters hugging, she cleared her throat and straightened her back, heart racing for both intruding and the sight of the matriarch.

«We won.» She said. She wanted to sound triumphant and gloating as always, but her voice came out flat and unemotional.

Both Zelda and Hilda jumped on the spot, startled. After an awkward moment, they detached from one another.

Although her back was not straight, Lilith was relieved to see Zelda sitting sideways on the bed, the pallor almost completely gone; what most concerned the demoness, however, were her red eyes and weary breathing. Did something more happen? Would they ever get a break?

«The Pagans?» Zelda asked.

Lilith gave her a timid smirk. If the witch was fine, then it was up to the demoness pretending that everything was good and that the victory was really the end of that story. For once, she would carry good news. «Dead.» She stated, proudly.

«Where are the children?»

«They’re having a good romp.» The demoness let out a dreamy sigh. «They’re chopping heads off, tearing bodies apart, they were raised well. The mortals too, they have potential, you know.» She forced a smile, hoping Zelda wouldn’t notice she was hiding something. Heaven, she herself didn’t even know what she was hiding, the thoughts and realizations still foggy and uncertain as they roamed around her mind, clogging thousands of years of memories and false beliefs even more.

«That leaves us Lucifer.» The witch pointed out with a sigh.

Lilith watched as Zelda stood up on unsteady feet and, without thinking twice, she joined her sister and supported the witch; almost instinctively, they locked arms with one another, and Hilda remained awkwardly there, almost as if she had been forgotten, clasping her sister’s shoulder with no real use.

«He’s not a threat.» Lilith was about to specify that He wasn’t a threat _to her_ , not anymore, but she wouldn’t dare to assume that Zelda’s worries were for her. «I need to go find Sabrina and help her.»

Suddenly, the demoness wasn’t supporting Zelda: it was the witch refusing to let go of her. What was really happening? She knew her face was a mask without emotions, the result of millennia of lies and acting, but internally, she was sharing all the shades of Hilda’s grimace: blank, fuzzy, and slightly disgusted. Was Zelda feeling the same, was she concealing the same feeling behind her own, stoic mask?

«How do you know you’ll be safe?» Zelda asked through clenched teeth.

Lilith stared down at her, trying to comprehend the reason behind that glimmer in her green eyes, but stopping just before she could get carried away in her groundless fantasies of a desperate, lonely demoness.

«I don’t.» She said, blatantly lying, but managing to sport a doubting face. «But it’s the only way, Zelda, we both know that.» She tilted her head, speaking softly. «We mustn’t stop now when we are so close.» She paused. «You know it’s the right thing, _you_ taught me about doing the right thing.»

She couldn’t help it. Lilith got lost in her eyes, hopelessly searching for answers for questions she didn’t dare ask. Could someone really care for her and worry for her, without any profit? Millennials serving a Lord that didn’t appreciate her efforts, who treated her like Hell-rot, moving her around like a puppet for his own pleasures, had really corrupted her soul. Was Zelda truly the one who could sew her back together?

If she only had a minimum effect on time, she would’ve stopped the moment, yet she couldn’t and quickly - far too quickly - as if it had been Zelda the one who’d burnt her hands, the witch deprived her of her grasp, leaving the demoness alone.

«Be safe.» Zelda muttered flatly, although all her emotions were cramped at the back of her throat. And Lilith knew that. «Help Sabrina and let’s put an end to this.»

As if for a moment Lilith had returned to her role of loyal servant and was now before her master, she bowed her head, ready to fulfill the order given. She backed up a couple of steps, about to disappear and travel across the circles, or even pandemonium, but right when she felt her body disassemble, she stopped.

«Hold your infernal steeds, Lilith.» Sabrina cried out, panting hard as she flopped on the bed. She was covered in sweat, despite her hair and skin being crystallized with ice. They all stood staring at the girl, dazed and confused. «It’s over.» She announced. «I won the Regalia Profana and I have the throne.»

«It’s done?» Wondered Zelda dumbly.

Sabrina nodded. «Shall we do this succession thing? I really need a nap.» She complained, beaching on her aunt’s bed dramatically.

Lilith rolled her eyes. That kid was so full of herself that she hadn’t even noticed that her aunt was not perfectly fine, or that her hands were burnt for once, all she cared about was her own salvation and success. Was that the Queen of Hell? She was truly her father's daughter. Thank Lucif- _Herself_ it was only a temporary measure.

And still, Lilith couldn't bring herself to gloat; all her dreams, all she’d ever wanted within reach, the crown practically over her head… and she wasn’t happy. Her awoken heart craved for something more, something it couldn’t have.

«Not so fast, Sabrina, there are rules, protocols, and rites to perform. It’ll take time.» She explained, trying to sound unabashed.

«But what if Lucifer tries to reclaim the throne?» Asked Zelda, concern glimmering in her eyes.

«No. He can’t question the Regalia Profana: winning the quest means that you are the master of Hell and therefore above Satan himself.» Lilith explained, sighing in relief because those words were indeed true, which meant that she might be free of him for good. «For me to take the crown, it’ll take three days.»

Sabrina rolled lazily over the bed and sighed in annoyance.

«But I didn’t wait three days to become Queen.» She pointed out. «Nor did you when you took Nick’s body with you.»

«Yes, and you know very well how it ended. Besides, you won the Regalia, Sabrina, the crown is yours by direct merit.» The demoness sighed, glaring at the girl. «But you’re handing over the crown to me, therefore there are codes which must be complied. This time, we’ll do it in the proper way.» She paused, glancing over all the people in that room, trying to study each of their faces and expression, but quickly realized she was interested only in one. «We’ll summon the infernal court and you’ll declare your intentions, then, at midnight, the three days of unholy coronation will start. On the first day, I’ll cleanse and prepare myself for the role, on the second day you and your father will be stripped from your powers, and on the last day, those powers will become mine as I’m crowned Queen.»

«Stripped from our powers?» Chirped Sabrina through a doubting grimace.

«It’s necessary. Although I’ll give you back all your abilities as a witch, after.» Lilith reassured. After all, they’ve been through, the compromise was only fair. Also, why punish someone from Zelda’s family when she would have all the powers of Hell inside her? «Your father, on the other hand… well, I have plans for him. You don’t mind, do you?»

«You’ll turn my father into a minion?» Wondered Sabrina blankly.

Lilith smirked and was surprised to catch a glimpse of satisfaction flashing on Zelda’s face at the thought. «To set an example. I knelt at his feet for millennials, it’s only fair for him to do the same now that the tables have turned.» The only idea of Satan kneeling before her sent a shiver down her spine. Vengeance and satisfaction served on one plate.

«And let me guess,» Sabrina interjected, «all these rituals require certain dressing codes, preparations, servilism...»

«As all rituals do, you’re quite right.»

«So I’m to be your handmaiden?» Concluded Sabrina with a scoff. «To prove that even someone who’s won the Regalia has to serve the new sovereign.»

«No, I’ll do it.»

Lilith frowned at the surprising interruption coming directly from Zelda’s lips. The witch was looking directly at her, chin high and pride irradiating from her body despite her wound forcing her into a non-straight position. «You’ve done everything you could, Sabrina, you can rest. Now it is up to me.» She declared, not once leaving Lilith’s face. «It’s my job. I promised to tend to you when you first asked for help and I intend to keep my promise until the very end.»

«Zelds?» Hilda’s voice rose up shyly from the silence that had fallen. «Who’s going to tend to you, in your conditions?»

Lilith slowly shook her head when - finally - Sabrina decided to acknowledge the situation. She could almost see the clogs work in that pretty white head, wondering how much she’d missed and how close she’d been to failure or losing her aunt without even remotely knowing.

«Lilith, of course.» Upon hearing her own name, the demoness focused back on Zelda. «We swore allegiance to one another, and so far, I think we both remained true to our promise.»

Lilith lost herself for a moment. That fire, that determination, everything about Zelda gave her strength and made her feel empowered. It was a painful awareness that hit her square in the chest: she would become Queen, but if she couldn’t have someone to share her accomplishments with, there was no meaning. How could she reign Hell until the end of times if she had no one to share her existence with? Lucifer was a creature of the cosmos, but she was just a creation of the false God, born to be someone’s partner, to support and be supported, but never once someone had knelt by her feet spontaneously, never once someone had considered her as equal. No one except Zelda Spellman. She was the only one who she’d consider worthy, but also the only one Lilith couldn’t have.

«So now what?» Asked Sabrina impatiently, snapping her out of her thought rather harshly. If only she could sew her lips together to just stop hearing that petty voice.

Lilith had no other choice than to keep on going. She was already about to lose everything - something that she’d never had in the first place - and, after all, what else could she do? The crown had to become her only raison d’etre, as it had always been. No distractions, no second-thoughts, no clinging to some illusion. The Queen of Hell couldn’t have time for something so insignificant and volubile like _love_ ; if not for her role and her subjects.

«Now you, your aunt Zelda and I will go to Hell and summon the infernal court, while Hilda reorganizes the Academy for the new era.»

The infernal court was summoned. The crown, however, was never placed atop Sabrina’s head: sitting on the throne of bones, she made her announcement with a clear and commanding voice that didn’t admit any complaints.

Reluctantly, the infernal council obeyed and bowed to the young Queen’s will, and at the witching hours of the same day, the ceremony would commence: for three whole days, Hell had no real sovereign, but a Queen close to abdicating in favor of a more expert, more worthy candidate. Following the procedure, Lucifer was chained and thrown into a pit of flames and ice, to both boost and contain his powers, getting him ready for the extraction on the following day. Sabrina would have to be designed to the same fate, but Lilith declared her trustworthy and was only forbidden to leave Hell before the coronation, except for her duty to collect souls.

And so the Queen spoke and the infernal court disappeared.

Ungracefully sitting on her vanity chair, she toyed with the hem of her infernal gown, her glance laying on every corner of her chambers. Funny how that place had been her home and cage for all those years, and only now it provided quietness. Now she wasn’t a guest anymore. Those chambers belonged to her and in three days time, all Hell would belong to her. That rancid smell of rotten bodies and blood only reminded her of the victory over Lucifer. In three days' time, she would wear the crown and sit on the throne. And all that, thanks to Zelda Spellman.

Zelda Spellman was a remarkable woman. Only a few hours before she’d been shot, and now she was up and about doing what she thought was right for herself, her family, and the coven. Lilith had only to learn. Of course, she’d always got up as well, no matter how mean and cruel Lucifer had been with her, she’d always stood up and fulfilled her job. They both shared the same determination.

And yet, for as much she wanted those three - or better two days - to last forever so she could absorb and learn everything from her, Lilith knew that everything had an end, especially good things, which in her life hadn’t even been much.

She just needed to stick with what was left, the only thing that would last, and for now, focusing on the alliance with Zelda. That bond was really the only thing left to preserve and cherish? If that was it, she had to set the first stone right or try as much as she could.

«You didn’t have to do it, Zelda.» She spoke softly. The echo carried her voice through the air, reaching the witch who was sitting on the armchair by the fire.

«Do what?» She wondered, frowning, leaning backward so she could see Lilith.

«Come to Hell.»

«You didn’t have to bring me.» Retorted Zelda with a sigh. Lilith didn’t know how to respond to that. She just watched, lips parted, when the witch abandoned her seat and walked slowly to her, hand placed tightly on her hip, compressing the wound. «You know exactly why I’m here.» Lilith guessed she did know why but didn’t dare to answer. «Two nights ago I promised you wouldn’t be alone. We won. Things have not changed.» She said, wincing, placing the free hand on the flat surface of the black vanity for support.

Lilith could sense her pain. She felt guilty for everything that had happened, the good and the bad things. Sabrina wouldn’t be Queen, able to pass over the title, but Zelda wouldn’t be hurt - and they would be all dead, probably.

«I’m sorry Mary Wardwell shot you.» She said, closing her eyes. If only she could do something about that wound - what was the meaning of having powers and being the master of Hell if some consecrated iron could stop her?

«How do you know it was Mary Wardwell?»

Lilith raised her eyes to meet the deep frown on the witch’s face. She was sure she was still aware of the surrounding when she came and burned her hands to extract the bullet, she could’ve sworn she’d saw the disappointed and angry grimace on her face before she fell into the Limbo… but apparently she was wrong. Or her mind couldn’t put the pieces back together yet.

«Because- because I was in her body.» She confessed, hoping Zelda would understand fully her words.

Obviously, the witch didn’t comprehend the meaning of the phrase and, without changing her dazed expression, she folded her arms and stared down at Lilith.

«You still _are_ in Mary Wardwell’s body.» She pointed out.

The demoness glanced back and took a long breath. «I mean I was _in_ her body at that moment. I could see what she was doing, I could feel what she felt… but I had no control over her actions.» She confessed, memories flooding back in waves, fear, frustration, rage. «It was torture.»

«How?» The witch mumbled, still confused.

«You know how. You know who’s behind it.» Lilith looked directly into her eyes, hoping that now she would understand; after all, it had always been one of the reason for all their misfortunes.

Zelda clicked her tongue and clenched her jaw. «So He did get you, in the end.»

«He did.» She said through a bittersweet smile. «Right after I helped Sabrina, I tried to leave Hell fast, but he intercepted me when I was about to come back to…» Lilith froze, words dying in her throat. «He took me in the woods and dragged me to the cottage and– well.» She took a small breath, leaving the sentence unfinished. She wasn’t afraid of Zelda’s mind, of all the ways she could complete the missing part, because anything was better than the truth.

«How are you... alive?»

«He-» Lilith started, but then all the courage drained from her. Could she tell her about the deal? Could she really tell Zelda everything and risk her despise… or worse? «He needed me for the separation ritual. But I think you already know that.» She watched Zelda nodding slowly, surely remembering seeing Satan being chained into his angelic form and not within Blackwood’s body.

«And after that, he let you go?» Continued Zelda, expecting an answer. Of course, she doubted Lucifer’s random act of mercy, even because there had never been one.

«He wanted to see what we had planned for him.» She whispered, blinking away some tears. Zelda could mistake those for relief, for old memories that had nothing to do with the present, but in reality, Lilith was fighting back the guilt of lying. «He was amused by our… relentlessness.»

«I highly doubt He’s laughing now.» Remarked Zelda through a proud smirk.

Lilith nodded once, biting hard the inside of her cheek, so hard that she drew blood, the iron taste soiling her tongue. Maybe he was laughing, plotting things in that sick mind of his because she knew - just knew - that it wasn’t over, that he would play his card on the verge of his final falling. But of course, as things were, she had no proof for that: in Zelda’s eyes, they’d won.

«You have to tell me what’s troubling you, Lilith.»

Suddenly, her voice became commanding. The demoness swallowed, trying to support the gaze when the witch shifted in front of her, the small of her back leaning on the edge of the vanity, her frame taking all the view.

«Nothing’s troubling me.» She lied, blatantly. Lilith realized that was the worst lie ever told - she wouldn’t fool the most stupid of goblins.

«Lilith.» The witch called her, voice almost dangerous.

«What if I fail you? Again?» She blurted out, sighing at the end. Did she really just say it out loud? Lilith bowed her head, momentarily unable to support the woman’s gaze with her own. She was genuinely afraid to find fear and befuddlement in those eyes and she was even more afraid she would ask questions.

«You won’t fail… us.» Zelda replied, voice unwavering.

Lilith drew a shaky breath. Of course, Zelda had thought about the whole coven, even if her fear was only addressed to her specifically.

Surprisingly though, she felt something pushing her chin up, gently, and Lilith compelled the strong need to open back her eyes. Zelda’s face was close to hers, edges blurred beyond the thin veil of tears that was fogging her sight.

«What makes you so sure?» The demoness asked sincerely; she’d never felt more exposed in her whole existence.

Zelda didn’t answer immediately. She smiled and drew her fingers away; for a moment, Lilith gasped at the loss of contact.

«Your concern is what makes me so sure.» The witch spoke softly. «Means you really care.» The demoness swallowed the lump in her throat. «You’ll become a fine Queen of Hell, Lilith.»

Her name had never sounded so foreign. It was like being awake all of the sudden by a magical force. It was the first time she’d let anyone see her fragile, lost, searching for help and an anchor, but with Zelda… it was different. She didn’t see the weakness shining back into her green eyes because the witch was able to transform it into strength.

And then, she felt the warmth of her skin against her own. But not a pair of shy fingers, Zelda’s whole hand, her palm, cupping her cheek.

When their gazes met, Lilith’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapters, you'll read what my sick brain produced for the events of my own coronation ritual. I should be apologizing for it, but it's just an excuse to torture Lilith (I love her, I swear), but most of all, have a protective!Zelda to the rescue. Tenderness ensues. Bear with me.


	9. Zelda's torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood/gore. It's a little graphic, feel free to skip to the last paragraph knowing you'll miss protective!Zelda. Do it at your own risk.  
> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 9 - Zelda’s torment**

When the witching hour of the first day began, Hell shook. A dull cracking sound echoed throughout the circles and Zelda, in Pandemonium, sitting by the fire in Lilith’s chambers, could only imagine what was the meaning of it.

She turned in her chair and locked her eyes on Lilith, silently asking for an explanation; they were about to be part of something totally unheard of: another ascending to Lucifer’s throne. It was something so miraculous and surreal that it didn’t seem true at all. And Zelda, the most devout of all, was about to help Lilith get ready to receive the crown. The witch felt an inexplicable pride blooming inside of her at the thought of the First Woman becoming, finally, Queen of Hell. Not only did she deserve such a title, but she also was worthy of it and Zelda had the undeniable merit of having led her and encouraged her through the last steps. Lilith was partially her creation.

«It’s time.» The demoness announced, standing from her black vanity, glancing outside the big glassless window that almost occupied the entire wall.

Zelda glanced out herself and felt so small under the angry red sky, moving so fast with its crimson clouds raining blood, that it was scary. And that was only one of the many ways that showed Hell’s inner turmoil.

She watched Lilith take a sharp breath, but when she was about to ask what they were supposed to do now, a door opened itself, right from the wall. Zelda could've sworn there wasn’t anything there, before.

Lilith threw her a sideways glance, tugged at her infernal gown as if she knew exactly what she was supposed to do, and walked right through it. Zelda tried to peek inside, but it was so dark she couldn’t see anything. Before she could walk closer to follow Lilith, asking whether she needed help with whatever she had to do, the door closed behind the demoness’ back, leaving Zelda in the chambers by herself. She felt as if someone - or something, more likely - had wronged her, but there was something that resembled a knob made of bones, so she supposed she was free to go in if Lilith called for her, or if she wanted to, that was if her curiosity wouldn’t win over her will.

Zelda didn’t know how fast time passed down in Hell. She could almost presume it matched the mortal one on Earth, but as far as she could guess, minutes could correspond to hours and the other way around: Sabrina always seemed to act like she’d been gone for a few hours when in reality she’d been gone for days. Without a sun or a moon to determine if it was day or night, telling time was the most difficult of tasks - and sandglasses weren’t that useful either. Apparently, they were stuck into some sort of stillness that wasn’t stillness at all.

She paced around the room nervously, wondering what Lilith might’ve been doing in there, and memories flooded back into her in a blink. She thought - hoped, in a way - that her trip to Limbo would become blurred and incoherent as time passed, like a dream. Instead, the images were neat, the sounds were crystal clear and her emotions… chiseled on her heart. She remembered everything and some echo of those feelings still called her, making her question what was real and what was not. There was a fine line she wasn’t supposed to cross, but it was becoming so hard. Besides, did she really want to fight those emotions? Was it wise?

Her heels ticked on the polished floor when Zelda walked calmly by the black vanity. There was a brush there, the same one her double had used to brush Lilith’s hair in her second vision. Zelda took a breath and watched her own reflection in the mirror, studying her features, wondering if she was indeed there or was it all a cruel joke, and they were all dead or in some of Batibat’s nightmares. She shook her head, exhaling, and lowered her chin, closing her eyes for a moment, then bent slightly, just the right angle so that her wound would tingle under the tight bandages. It reminded her that it was real and that, more importantly, she was alive and it was her right and responsibility to keep going and make the best out of it.

Hiding her curiosity behind the excuse of being the one in charge of Lilith’s preparation, she pulled down her tailored jacket and walked right to the mysterious door. She shivered when the bone-hand that served as a knob hatched its fingers with cracking sounds, waiting for Zelda to grab it. The witch swallowed hard and compelled.

The new room unfolded before her eyes with its orange glow. At first, she saw a small corridor, goats statues holding the ceiling. There was some ferrous smell in the air, mixed with sulfur, but like an aftertaste… what she could smell on top of everything was fire, its burnt scent that filled her nostrils. It was so dark that she could barely see three feet ahead.

She didn’t dare to call Lilith. Instead, she just kept walking. When she reached an arch made of flames and bones, she tried to push away her questions about physics because of course geometry or sacred geometry rules wouldn’t apply in Pandemonium, and let herself in.

The room was circular, with five torches burning red fire: two at the entrance, right beside Zelda, two on the other side, and one each at her right and at her left. When her sight got used to the new lighting, she saw the pit. Circular as well, it started when the floor finished, filled with smoking and bubbling water… or perhaps _boiling_ water? She frowned, wondering how she could find out without burning her hand, and walked closer tentatively, looking around: after all, she went there to search for Lilith, and the room was finished, with no other exit except for the arch behind her. Zelda couldn’t have possibly missed her. So, where the _H_ _eavens_ was she?

As if on cue, Lilith emerged from the waters with a loud, strained gasp. She threw her arms around in jolty, desperate movements, wide-eyed as she looked around, and just when Zelda thought she was positive about to drown, the demoness managed to push herself to the edge and cling to it, arms and part of her torso stretched on the floor, her cheek resting also on the flat surface, as she breathed hard and coughed water. Immediately, Zelda rushed to help her out, but after an instant of confusion, Lilith stopped by raising her hand.

«No!» She panted. «Don’t come closer, you’ll burn yourself.»

Zelda held her breath when she noticed her skin: it was red, irritated, and her back was covered with blisters and cracks from the hot waters. She wanted to help her, but how?

«Lilith-»

«How did you get in? It’s supposed to be a private ritual.» The demoness commented, and after taking a deep breath, she pushed herself out of the boiling pit. She crawled out and let herself drop on the floor, on her side, limp and exhausted.

Zelda ignored her question and knelt beside her. She tried to touch her, help her sit, but at the slightest touch, the demoness winced, her skin peeling off and crumbling like the outside layer of an onion. When she finally managed to pull her up into a semi-sitting position, Lilith’s time to rest hadn’t come yet: her stomach constricted, her lungs demanded air, and Zelda could only hold her shoulders so she would fall over as she retched and coughed up blood. The witch forced not to turn away her eyes and repeated in her head that it was all normal; after all, it was similar to the cleansing all witches went through before the dark baptism, only more… graphic.

Like a dry out land, the floor absorbed the blood in an instant as if it was water, cleaning itself in a blink. Lilith was left in her hold, wheezing and miserable as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

«That was brutal.» Zelda commented, trying to hide the shade of disapproval in her voice. Really, why would anyone have to go through this?

«This is Hell, what did you expect?» Spat Lilith with a bittersweet smirk, clinging to the woman’s arms as she struggled to compose herself, in vain. «That’s why it’s supposed to be private... because no one should see the future sovereign in such a weak position.»

Zelda took a small breath. Only a week prior or even less, she would’ve died before witnessing something similar: Lilith would’ve never let anyone see her like this, on her knees, unable to even stand or sit or stay upright on her own, bleeding, sick, clinging to someone for dear life. The witch felt privileged and her loyalty and respect toward the First Woman only grew exponentially.

She resisted the urge to hold her properly; even if Lilith’s would let her, there was a high chance to hurt her.

«Well, they let me in.» Zelda told her.

Lilith looked up at her, eyes glassy and dazed. «Who let you in?»

«I don’t know.» The witch shrugged, sincerely. «Hell? Looks like it has a will of its own.» She gave her a reassuring smile and then decided to forget every previous doubt, sliding one hand on Lilith’s back, drawing her closer. Yes, she knew about rituals and the importance of traditions. Lilith was one of the most ancient creatures and if she needed to do things in a certain way, she had to respect her will. What she couldn’t do, on the other hand, was leaving her there, helpless. She needed to help her, she needed to know Lilith was safe. «I’ll help you stand and then leave if you want.»

Unlike the first night at the manor, Zelda wasn’t on the verge to leave her. She waited patiently for Lilith to answer. Silently, of course, she hoped the demoness would ask her to stay.

«No.» Lilith mumbled, peering up at the witch with bleary eyes. «You can stay.»

Zelda nodded and smiled. Reminiscences of that night still haunted her soul. With her, she felt trapped in a loop: first, searching for each other, then refusing to speak up because of their pride, and then waiting for something to happen. Zelda had never waited for anyone, she’d always taken what was hers, without asking for permission. With Lilith… it was different. Was it self-defeating to yearn for Lilith to feel the same? And then, what did Zelda feel in the first place? Could she dare to call it… _no_. She couldn’t.

Zelda sighed, leaning back on her hand when Lilith proved she could at least sit upright on her own. She looked so fragile and small now, that the witch could hardly picture her like the future Queen of Hell standing tall on her throne of bones, looking fierce and invincible; but nevertheless, she was witnessing the birth of one, something no one had ever seen. She was indeed privileged.

She watched Lilith as she shifted toward the pit, and frowned when she realized that the demoness’ intentions were to go back in. She herself liked pain and had her fair share of masochism and sadism in plenty aspects of her life, but that seemed just… brutal. Straight up torture. If those waters could burn some ancient, powerful being like Lilith, she couldn’t imagine what damages those could do on a mortal.

«You’re not going in, are you?» She asked tentatively, frowning. Zelda knew it was part of a ritual, but if there was a chance to stop her, then she would try.

«It won’t hurt now.» Replied Lilith confidently.

Indeed, when the demoness approached the pit a second time, the waters stopped boiling up and turned into a hot pit of tranquil waters, similar to a circular pool. Lilith let herself slide in, but this time she didn’t go all the way down: just like a normal tub, she sat next to the edge, her body half-way submerged.

Zelda heard her humming in relief, but couldn’t help scrunching her face again when she saw the demoness rubbing her arms with something similar to a sponge, peeling off sheets of dead skin. Lilith was trying her best not to show any sign of pain, but she winced and gasped for air almost without any breaks.

Zelda felt a tug on her stomach. She’d seen many things in her long life, but nothing could compete with that. Also, her heart was racing in her chest, thumping against her ribcage as if it wanted out.

And then she saw Lilith tremble, her offended hands refusing to endure a second more of that torture. The witch could see the future Queen struggling, so she took a small breath, swallowed the lump stuck in her throat, and rushed to her. Without even asking if she was allowed, she rolled up her sleeves and resumed the ingrate work. She took the sponge from Lilith’s hand and was surprised by how easier it was to take the lead, now.

«You don’t have to do that.» Lilith protested weakly.

Zelda ignored her; she rubbed circles on her back, pushing the dark hair away and over one shoulder so she could have better access.

«I promised to tend to you and-» She started to repeat the same sentence, but she stopped before continuing: she knew that was just an excuse and she’d promised Hilda no more lies, she’d promised she’d tried. «I want to.» She murmured, truly. Zelda tried to be as gentle as possible, but the slightest movement caused pain. She continued her ministrations, while Lilith tended to the other half of her body, where Zelda couldn’t reach. Almost done, however, the witch scrubbed her shoulder with maybe too impatiently and peeled off a small patch of skin.

She held her breath feeling mortified when the demoness muffled a groan. Zelda was about to apologize, but something caught her attention: beneath that missing portion of the outer skin, there was a strange green pattern of what looked like scales of a reptile.

Lilith turned behind, maybe wondering why did Zelda stop, and looked over her own shoulder, following the witch’s glance.

«It’s just one of my many aspects.» Lilith explained. «It’s part of the process, choosing my final form.»

Zelda stood still for a moment. She’d seen paintings, she’d heard stories and obviously, she knew that Mary Wardell’s face wasn’t her original form, but somehow she couldn’t picture Lilith as a real demoness, with green skin and skulls instead of eyes. She was used to that face… she was _fond_ of that face, by now.

«I rather like this last mortal one.» Zelda commented with a timid voice.

«That’s the one I chose.» Lilith gave her a faint smile. «I don’t think Ms. Wardwell would mind since I’ll be staying in Hell… forever.»

Zelda felt immediately sad, and somehow she knew that Lilith was too. The witch inhaled sharply, focusing on her task, for now, because everything else seemed too difficult and painful to deal with, at the moment. She tentatively reached down, hoping that the water wasn’t scorching nor acid for mortals, and cupped some in her hand; it was hot, near-boiling point, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Zelda poured it on her shoulder, washing the dead skin away, and repeated the process several times. After a few minutes, Lilith finally seemed to relax under her touch.

Zelda, on the contrary, tensed when she heard something moving behind them. From the curved wall, a door appeared and something that resembled a zombie-valet emerged from it. Without uttering a sound, it walked straight toward a goat statue and leaned a black silky robe on one of its frontal hooves as if it was nothing more than a hanger, then approached Zelda and bowed deep. On a silver tray, there was a small bottle that seemed to come directly from any luxury store on earth. Zelda swallowed, peering down at Lilith for an explanation, but when the demoness didn’t even bother acknowledging that minion’s presence, she took the bottle and thanked it with a nod of her head. In a second, the valet turned its heels and walked away. The door in the wall disappeared.

«What was that?» She asked dumbly, rolling the bottle in her hand.

«The cleansing is over, I’m entitled to a decent bath now.» Lilith replied.

Zelda blinked. She was right. Who wouldn’t need some rest after retching blood and shedding their burned skin? She was more than entitled.

The witch opened the bottle and drew it to her nose, curiously smelling the content. Somehow she imagined being some kind of ashes-scented oil, or perhaps a soap made out of the bones of the most wicked. She was wrong.

«Scented oil?» She asked, surprised, raising her eyebrow.

Lilith turned once again, looking at the witch from over her own shoulder.

«Why, my children may be ugly and covered in blisters and slime, but we’re not _all_ like that if you haven’t noticed.» She replied proudly, though her lips were bent into a playful smirk.

Well, yes: she had to admit that Lucifer was a handsome man due to his angelic nature and Lilith… she had chosen wisely.

«Smells like lavender.» Zelda pointed out, pouring a small blob of that thick liquid into her palm and rubbing it over the demoness’ shoulder. She heard her hum, her muscles loosen beneath her fingers, which completely erased any restraints she might still have.

«I liked it.» Lilith said, simply. «I thought it was a fitting choice.»

Zelda couldn’t contain the smile that emerged on her lips at the memory of the first night at the manor. They were still… so distant. So little time had passed and yet so much had happened. An eternity, a lifetime worth of emotions in just a few days.

«Of course it is.» Zelda confirmed. «Lavender symbolizes devotion, elegance, and royalty.» While she told everything that led her to choose that particular vial from her cabinet, her hands traveled timidly up Lilith’s neck, she worked some pressure there, and finally, she ran her fingers through her wet hair. The demoness let her explore, she was allowing Zelda to touch in ways she knew anyone else had ever been able to.

Zelda could feel her heart thumping in her ear. They were alone, bound in ways neither of them could fully comprehend and the witch knew there was just _more_. She could almost picture her sister Hilda lurking in a corner, mouthing “ _talk to her!_ ”.

So Zelda took a small breath and closed her eyes to gather enough courage to speak.

«Lilith, I haven’t properly thanked you yet.»

The demoness tensed but didn’t turn around.

«What for?»

Zelda stilled her movements, and let her hands slide out Lilith’s hair.

«Well, for- saving my life, for instance?» The witch whispered, moving around just enough so that the bandages would press against her wound, reminding her it was there. She could see in flashes as Lilith pulled out the bullet from her flesh, she could remember the scent of burned flesh and the pain, both hers and Lilith’s.

«It’s the least I could do.» The demoness replied softly, turning around in the waters. Now facing Zelda, she leaned on the edge of the pit, her face so close their breaths mingled. «You’re to be my herald on earth.» Zelda kept staring: she knew there was more, she _needed_ to know there was more, she could almost read behind Lilith’s blazing blue eyes. «And-» The demoness paused, averting her eyes. «I need someone I can trust completely.»

«I gave you asylum that night because I believe in you, Lilith, and I believe in the empire you’re going to rule.» She replied honestly. «I’ve told you before, it’s not just an alliance between master and subjects, it’s an alliance between equals.»

Without breaking eye contact with Lilith’s face, she reached down and took her wrists, forcing the demoness to turn over her hands. While the rest of her body was red and irritated but intact after the cleansing, her palms were still bruised and tender. Zelda blinked and placed her hands upon Lilith’s, eliciting a choked groan when she pressed down. The witch closed her eyes and inhaled.

« _Tuum corpurum sano et tuum spiritum protego, sicut aqua aquatilium animalium protegit et Cain terra sorores nostras et fratres nostros revocat_.»

When the heat left her skin, Zelda pulled away from her hands. Lilith’s palms were restored completely as if they were never burned or injured in the first place. She frowned at Lilith’s shocked expression as she opened and closed her fists, disbelieving.

«How did you…?» She mumbled, unable even to finish the question.

Zelda frowned back.

«It’s just a healing spell.» She’d used that same incantation hundreds of times, from when Hilda burned herself with the stove to when Sabrina was little and had fallen down a tree breaking her leg. It had never failed. Surely Lilith knew what a healing spell was. Did the demoness deem her not able to perform it?

«You shouldn’t have been able to do that.» Lilith insisted, then met her glance.

For the first time since she’d used her magic, Zelda really questioned the demoness’ position: was she truly surprised? Was that injury something inedible? Apparently, she had to reconsider her beliefs about… everything.

«Perhaps the waters helped the healing process.» Zelda assumed, offering her hand to help Lilith out of the water pit.

The demoness, however, didn’t look convinced.

«Perhaps.» She conceded at last and grabbed Zelda’s hand.

Zelda helped her slip into the black robe as soon as they managed to dry her skin off. Being still raw from the traumatic cleanse, the witch supported her and, placing a hand on the small of her back, she guided Lilith back to the chamber. It still amazed her how the demoness would accept so much help from her, leaning on her as she dragged her feet, but the privilege made Zelda’s pride bloom, so she didn’t dare question anything. Except, though, wondering how the _Heaven_ was she expected to do that alone.

They walked down the small corridor and when they got close enough to the wall, darkness engulfed them for just a moment before the invisible door appeared and let them in Lilith’s chamber. Once transpassed, the wall mended itself, and it wasn’t the only miraculous thing that happened. Zelda couldn’t say Hell was inefficient, at least: Lilith was not only completely dry, but also her hair was, and combed, resting on her shoulders.

She didn’t ask any questions and they headed straight to the bed, where Lilith let herself fall as soon as they were close enough.

«Lilith, are you sure you’re alright?» Zelda asked, sincerely concerned. She gave Lilith a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and lowered to her eyes level.

«Yes,» the demoness breathed out tiredly, «stop fussing over me, it’s part of the process, Zelda.»

The witch took a deep breath. She wanted to believe those words, but she just couldn’t ignore the fact that the strong, fierce Lilith looked positively miserable. Passing over the crown of Hell had never been done before, she was entitled to worry, especially when there was a slight chance something was wrong. And yes, defeating Lucifer had been hard, but he was Satan, master of lies and deceit, what told them they were all following his plan like marionettes?

Zelda studied her face when the demoness closed her eyes, gently swaying back and forth on the spot. If it wasn’t for the anxiety devouring from within, Zelda would’ve deemed that image adorable - so similar to Sabrina as a toddler when she refused to go to sleep and claimed not to be exhausted to play some more.

«Don’t worry, Zelda.» Murmured Lilith. «I’ll be as good as new after thirteen hours of sleep: it’s all part of the-»

«-process, yes.» The witch interrupted, pursing her lips in disapproval.

The demoness sighed, blinking a few times before she could manage to open her eyes back properly. Zelda shook slowly her head and pushed on her shoulders. She found no resistance from Lilith and managed to lay her down immediately.

She straightened her back and backed away from the bed, wondering if she was to conjure a blanket or something - could anyone even be cold while sleeping in Hell? - but most important what was she supposed to do in the next thirteen hours.

She rested her fists on her hips and looked around, not entirely sure what to do with herself. She was just about to sit on the chair by the fire - which she had claimed as her own for now - when Lilith stopped her.

«You should rest as well.» Zelda halted and glanced over the bed, frowning. «You need it as much as I do. I know you’re tired, Zelda, you’re welcome to sleep here.»

«In your bed?» The witch wondered, raising her eyebrows. She wasn’t outraged, of course, just surprised, and flattered: who else had been offered to share the bed with the future Queen of Hell?

« _We_ need to sleep.» Repeated Lilith, sighing with a shade of annoyance. «There are as many robes as you wish for in the closet. Suit yourself.»

Since it sounded like an order, Zelda felt compelled to obey. Obey to Lilith and her own body. To be honest, thirteen hours of unhindered rest sounded marvelous.

She watched as Lilith shifted on her side and partially curled on herself, closing her eyes, and then headed to the closet. She chose the first silky robe and gladly took all her clothes off to change into the welcomed, soft clothing. Zelda took advantage to take a brief look at her bandages and after assuring there were no red stains and they were secured around her waist, she fastened the belt and carefully walked to the bed. Lilith seemed to be fast asleep.

Slowly, she laid on one side and shifted to the center of the mattress, careful not to wake the demoness. Zelda found herself unable to detach her eyes from Lilith’s face: behind a cascade of soft curls, her expression looked peaceful, at last.

She rested her cheek on the soft pillow, wondering how she could be so alert when everything in her body told her to just sleep. Perhaps it was her heart, _definitely_ , thumping so fast in her chest to resemble horses hooves stumping on cement.

As if she hadn’t control over her body - another kind of Caligari spell - her hand hovered above Lilith’s face. Zelda bit the inside of her cheeks, closing quickly her fist to avoid any further action, but then, she just gave in. Like ghosts, her fingers brushed away a lock of dark hair from Lilith’s face and Zelda just stood there, watching her. So close and yet so distant.

«Zelda?»

The witch tensed, she forgot how to breathe all of the sudden. Would Lilith banish from her chambers or Hell? Would she be mad? Would she laugh at her, for performing such unreserved, mortal acts on a creature that was old and ancient as time itself?

«Hm?» She mumbled, unable to formulate any proper word. 

«Thank you.» Lilith slurred. And then her hand sneaked up, fingers grasping her sleeve, keeping Zelda close as she drifted away.

The witch let out the breath she was holding and smiled. Despite laying down, her whole body felt like jelly. Was it the exhaustion, allowing so much? Or was Lilith really letting a witch love her, and not just like any subject loves his master? Zelda lied down beside her, having her hand secured around the sleeve of her robe was enough as an answer, for now.

«Anytime.» She whispered, close to her ear, before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I heal your body and I protect your spirit, as water protects aquatic animals and Cain’s ground brings back our sisters and brothers.  
> This spell is all my girlfriend's doing, so many thanks and big kisses to her 💓


	10. Lilith’s request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 10 - Lilith’s request**

Lilith woke up with a yawn. She squirmed around feeling positively reborn.

She turned her head to the side and blinked her eyes open, gasping silently when she saw Zelda’s sleeping face next to hers and all the memories flooding in her brain like a river full. The demoness rested her head on the pillow a while more, only to be aware of her fingers gripping the witch’s sleeves possessively; as if those fingers didn’t belong to her hand, she unfolded those slowly, one by one, frowning when she felt almost empty, lonely, at the loss.

Once parted from Zelda, she looked down at her palms. She closed and opened her fists, testing her own skin as if she was expecting it to crumble down any minute and reveal the scars. But that didn’t happen. Could she… return the favor in any way?

Lilith lifted herself up, frowning with determination when she felt reinvigorated, and stronger than ever before, and tucked her legs beneath herself, sitting on her heels, peering down at Zelda who was still sound asleep.

Careful not to wake her up or, worse, inflict any kind of pain, she hooked her fingers on the robe’s belt and unfastened the robe; the silky material went to pool at each side of Zelda’s body immediately, finding no resistance against the smooth, alabaster skin. Lilith tilted her head to the side, eyes instinctively laying on the newly exposed flesh, and before she could even realize what she was doing, the demoness found herself musing down at the sleeping woman, like a vampire ready to claim its victim: first the thighs, one slightly bent up, then her waist, tightly wrapped in the bandages, and then the gentle swell of her bare breasts, ripe and pink around the nipples, heaving and falling with each breath, and finally her face, so peaceful - angelic almost - framed by a thick enclosure of curly hair, soft, splaying across the pillow and on her shoulders, the color of copper.

She’d seen Zelda sleeping before when she was under Batibat’s incantation, but that was different: she was resting peacefully, she was not wondering inside her nightmare, there, in Hell, as absurd as it might sound, she was safe, which gave her a special glow Lilith couldn’t entirely identify. Zelda was… Zelda was _beautiful_ , and Lilith felt drawn to her, pushed by some force she’d never encountered before.

Lilith swallowed the lump in her throat. Did she want… to _touch_ her? Or maybe just _heal_ her? Pushing all the doubts aside, the demoness aligned her four fingers and cut through the bindings like scissors on paper. Lilith kept staring, the crease of her breasts transmuted in a gentle swell around the stomach area, and right in the middle, what intrigued the demoness the most: Zelda’s navel. Her hand insensitively traveled to her own stomach, reminding herself that despite having robbed a mortal of her body, she was still a creation of the False God, therefore she lacked one. Although being different, they could still be stronger together, as they proved many times already, and if Zelda had been able to fortify her, then Lilith had to be able to fortify the witch in return.

Glancing over her side, just above the hip, Lilith studied the wound. She remembered when Hilda had stitched her skin together and, apparently, they were still holding, but she didn’t remember those angry red marks around the wound itself, crowning where the bullet had entered the flesh; like greedy fingers, they stretched out in every direction, flouting Zelda’ skin.

That wasn’t good. Reaching out, she brushed over one of those marks with a ghost-like touch. Immediately, Zelda flinched awake.

Lilith acknowledged her presence, she watched her squirm, backing away in confusion and pushing herself up to rest her back on the headboard, her arms flying immediately to cover her bare breasts. In all that, Lilith’s eyes never left the wound, studying how and _if_ it changed somehow when Zelda moved.

«Don’t be embarrassed, you saw me naked multiple times already.» The demoness said, matter-of-factly, taking advantage of the witch’s daze to probe some more at the offended skin, eliciting one compulsory hiss. Lilith froze: that wasn’t good _at all_.

«That doesn’t mean I _must_ reciprocate.» Zelda snapped, kicking her legs to force Lilith away from her. «Also, undressing people while they’re sleeping, without their consent if I may add, it is _not_ alright.»

«You’re not _people_ , Zelda.» The demoness retorted firmly, looking up at her for the first time. The witch didn’t reply. «Does it hurt?»

She watched Zelda take a breath, her body finally relaxing and she drew back closer to her; Lilith rested her hand on the witch’s hip, right next to the wound, but without touching it. She waited, raising her brow as if asking for permission, and when the woman nodded, Lilith pressed gently down the red hem of the wound. Zelda winced.

«I guess it’s still sensitive.» The witch swallowed. «It was a consecrated bullet, my body needs time to heal.» She assumed, looking at the demoness for validation. When she received none, she cleared her throat. «I’m fine.»

Lilith knew she was not. Just like she had been hurting for her burns, Zelda was suffering for her wound. She couldn’t forget that the witch, however, had healed her palms, against all odds. Something Lilith knew was impossible. Perhaps it had been the infernal waters that had contributed, but a normal spell shouldn’t have been able to overcome such harm. What if it hadn’t been just a coincidence? Lilith had to find out. It was worth a shot.

Determined to get to the bottom of that, Lilith splayed her fingers on Zelda’s hip, her palm covering the wound completely, and closed her eyes. Normally, to heal, she didn’t need any incantation. She gathered all her energies, which seemed to bloom smoothly and strongly within her now, warmer than ever before, and commanded the tissue to mend itself, the flesh to grow back, the irritation to just fade, as well as the marks.

When she opened her eyes and removed her hand, Zelda’s hip was indeed healed, smooth and white as if nothing had ever happened.

They glanced at each other in perfect stillness, confused.

«That is… wrong.» Lilith mumbled, frowning deeply, brushing her fingers over the cured spot, as if she was expecting to remove some paint with her thumb to reveal the angry mark beneath. Zelda was not at all in pain anymore, and she was looking herself down her once hurt side.

«Maybe… your powers are growing ahead of the coronation?» She hypothesized, leaning forward as she still clutched her chest.

«No.» The demoness shook her head, her eyes unable to move from the now perfectly intact skin. «There’s _growth_ and there’s _impossible_. We’re dealing with… overcoming the power of my Creator.» She explained, her voice quivering with just a shade of fright. She could feel in her guts this was something big, something unimaginable, which could also carry the greatest threat Hell had ever faced with it. Suddenly, Lilith clutched her stomach, feeling sick again. She wasn’t Queen yet and this was all too much to handle already.

«And is it a bad thing?» Zelda asked, unblinking, as she fastened her robe.

Was it? The witch had made it sound as if the only possible answer was negative, but Lilith couldn’t be so sure. She’d always sought power and knew Zelda's ambition, but that meant being able - to the occurrence - to tackle the False God, a _god_ precisely, something no one in Hell, not even Lucifer due to his angelic nature, could ever dream of doing.

«I don’t know.» Lilith mumbled sincerely, her throat incredibly dry. That changed everything. New powers meant new responsibilities, something she hadn’t signed for. What if the council would decide for a coup d’état, or even worse, some infernal crusade? Her breath hitched, her stomach constricted while her heart started to race against itself inside her chest. She swallowed, but nothing seemed to work.

She shut her eyes tight, half hoping this was all just a nightmare. Why couldn’t she have some control over her life, for once? Her brain galloped, and for a second, just a second, she thought about giving all up.

Suddenly, as if Zelda could read her mind, she felt something cupping her face, firm hands clasping her head. Lilith blinked her eyes open, finding Zelda’s stern glare, managing to look commanding and reassuring at the same time.

«Coronation first, inexplicable miracles later.» She said, voice low.

Lilith stared right into those green, glimmering eyes. She called those _miracles_ and she was right to call those so. Just like the Nazarene and Sabrina’s blasphemous ones, she’d just performed a miracle - not like Zelda, who needed a spell in order to succeed, for as miraculous it had been anyway - as if she was part of yet another, unknown prophecy. If there was more, they needed to find a solution. Yet another time fighting against the unknown.

How could Zelda manage to be so calm, and calm her as well? Was it confidence or the witch was just skillful with hiding her true emotions? Because there was no way she wasn’t concerned about everything that had just happened and, even more, about everything that still had to happen.

Lilith reminded herself to breathe. They had managed to do what seemed impossible, in times way worse: they had defeated the Pagans, trapped Lucifer and now they were one step away from winning - that was, if she chose to ignore the pact - and everything they accomplished was thanks to Zelda and their alliance. Separated, the witches and herself were strong, but together, well, they proved to be invincible. Lilith would have never known such power, nor the feeling of belonging to something… or someone. Without Zelda, what would’ve become of her by now? Lilith had to face the truth: she was still standing only thanks to her.

She grabbed her wrists, thumbs stroking lightly on her skin as she urged Zelda to move. She didn’t tighten her hold, nor yanked the witch’s hands away, she just lightly tugged, trying to tell Zelda it was _alright_ to let go.

«You’re right.» The demoness conceded finally. Time had seemed to stop until Zelda broke the magic by blinking her eyes. Even if it was Lilith asking her to let go, she took a small breath anyway, sad at the loss of contact.

«We’ll face one thing at the time.» Promised Zelda, giving her a reassuring smile and a single nod of her head.

Lilith wouldn’t exactly say if that was to convince herself or instill some nerve into the demoness.  
Yes, Zelda was right. As always, she might’ve even added. No one else knew about the new abilities, so as long as they kept it a secret, there was no issue in the first place. It was a silent pact they both knew it would be maintained. Their secret, hers and Zelda’s, who had just promised to face the future dilemma together, again.

«Don’t worry about it.» The witch urged.

Lilith nodded, absorbing every drop of courage leaking from Zelda to make it her own. There had been a time when she had drawn courage and confidence from another, but it had been nothing more than a lie; blinded by her desperation, she’d trust the only creature who was willing to help, ignoring all the warnings until it was too late to escape. Zelda wasn’t Lucifer. She wasn’t a fallen angel, she wasn’t a creature of the cosmos, she wasn’t made out of pure arrogance and vanity, she was human, she’d lived on earth, she had known a whole spectrum of human emotions. She’d known victory, but also failure, betrayal, and everything else that her master could never know. What he might’ve called _weaknesses_ made her wiser and stronger. Lilith had to learn to do the same.

«I’ll get ready then.» Lilith announced. «You can stay here for a while longer.»

She slid down the bed, feet flat on the warm floor of black concrete, and stood up. She closed her eyes and her black robe transformed into her regal gown, metallic-bronze silk wrapping her body like a second skin, stiff golden bones over her shoulders and spreading over her chest from a hole of crimson crystals right between her breasts. As she walked toward the vanity to take care of her makeup, a pair of golden stilettos appeared on her feet.

Lilith felt better now. She knew that the council of demons cared about appearance, and she had to admit that wearing that gown made her feel more confident and powerful. It gave her legitimacy to be there, in Pandemonium, ready to claim the throne. The demons she’d created thousands of years ago would stop calling her concubine, whore, and other disrespectful names: she would have the ability to snap their necks with a bat of her eyelashes. She would inherit full control of Hell, and with Zelda by her side, guiding her Church on earth, she would have everything Lucifer had always dreamed of but never owned. He who deemed her fit only to serve, who would mock her throughout the years when she birthed demons for him and laughed at her pain, in two days time he would bow at her feet instead. What a sweet revenge… if only she could be sure that he was defeated after all, despite their pact.

She sat down on the chair and inspected her face in the vanity mirror. The cleansing had left her skin smooth and hydrated, the circles under her eyes had vanished and for a moment she considered foregoing the protocol, but then again a little tradition never hurt anyone, also, she liked to apply makeup on that face. Maybe in time, she would think about reforms.

Lilith sighed dramatically and waved a hand; upon her passing, all sorts of boxes and vials appeared on the flat surface in front of her. She opened the middlebox - a circular bowl with a lid on - and dipped the brush inside the thin dust made out of clay and bones, then she started to apply it on her face, coating everything white. When she was done, the candid pigment turned into a perfect blend for her own complexion, only to flatter her features. Finally, it was the lipstick: another smaller brush was dipped into a vial full of thick crimson pigment, which smelled of iron, of blood taken directly from the most sinful of all. She applied it on her lips and when she was satisfied, she looked at her own reflection, brush still between her fingers.

And then she realized she wasn’t looking at herself. Rather at the clear spot behind her shoulder, where Zelda would peek out, still laying on the bed. From blurred, her face became clear as Lilith’s eyes focused more consciously on her.

Zelda was half-sitting on the bed, back propped against the headboard, her fingers intertwined and resting on her lap, legs outstretched and ankles crossed. She was looking outside the window, beautifully lost in her thoughts, red lights from the bleeding sky of Hell casting shades on her white skin.

Lilith yearned to have her near. And it pained to know that if they were to succeed, they would have to part; still allies, working for a common goal, but two independent sovereigns for two separate kingdoms. The realization almost cut off her breath. And what would become of them? That was, of course, if a “them” had ever existed in the first place. It was as if she was aware of the passing of time only when she was around Zelda: for everything else, being an eternal being, she had never worried about running out of chances, but the witch wasn’t eternal and she had a life of her own. Lilith had to seize each little moment or forever regret it.

«Zelda?» She called. In the silence of the chambers, her voice traveled fast and clear from her mouth to the witch’s ear. Lilith watched her as she turned, looking questioningly at her through the mirror. «Come here.»

She watched Zelda frowning, halting for a moment, and then jumping on her feet.

«What happened?» She asked, voice high.

Her pure concern made Lilith’s heart flutter for a moment.

«Nothing.» She smiled reassuringly, and Zelda stopped her running, although she continued walking toward her, slower, bare feet padding on the concrete. «My left hand must attend at the ceremony,» Lilith explained, standing on her feet, leaving the chair empty for Zelda to sit, «by my side.»

Unable to detach her glance from the witch, Lilith watched as she sat down without questions, her eyes wandering for a moment on all the products lining just below the mirror. The demoness waited for her to settle, then leaned forward and took the powder bowl in her hand.

«I can do it myself.» Chirped Zelda, her voice not entirely convinced. What was that, glimmering in her green eyes? Where did her confidence go?

«Allow me.» She replied, puffing out a breath. Lilith repeated the process with precision, completely focused on her ministrations to avoid any kind of mistakes: the white dust immediately blended with Zelda’s fair complexion and her skin absorbed the powder, glowing soon after.

«What’s that?» Asked Zelda all of the sudden, crimson-dipped brush inches away from her slightly parted lips.

Lilith tilted her head, giving her a suggesting smirk. «Don’t overthink it, you’d be disgusted.» She recommended, pressing the soft bristles on Zelda’s lip.

Lilith moved smoothly, studying how her flesh would blend under the soft pressure of her hand. Then, her mouth trembled and the brush slipped. The demoness froze, swallowing when she heard the small intake of air coming from the witch; would she ever know whether Zelda wanted to say something or not? Putting the brush back on the vanity, uncaring of leaving a spot of red paint where it hit the surface, she cupped the witch’s face and wiped the smudge away with her thumb.

Lilith stood there, basking in the illusion that she’d finally managed to freeze time.

Zelda was still within her hold, her glimmering eyes fixed in hers as they both got lost in the ocean of possibilities. Were those human emotions? Those she’d been promised in Heaven joint with total submission, the same she’d renounced for thousands of years when she was thrown off the Garden? For all that time, she’d thought she was asked to submit without anything in return, but what if emotions were the rewards? How much she’d renounced? But she could learn, could she? With Zelda, as proved, she could do pretty much anything. If only… if only she could just abandon herself completely. And yet her mind and body would never be her own, for she had always been and would always be her own undone.

She closed her eyes, ceasing the contact, blinking herself awake from the daze. If only she had remained what she’d been: the First Woman, mistress of seduction, a huntress, used to take everything she wanted without permission. Zelda had shown her a whole new reality. In a way, she’d broken her. And fixed her, all at once. It was because and thanks to Zelda that she was there, unable to even function properly, feeling unfit to do anything. Whether it was to rule over Hell or just express emotions, speak from the depth of her rotten heart, name her burden. For as much as she wanted to share everything with Zelda, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Maybe she was indeed broken, and Zelda was still not done with her mending. Was it really too late for her? How could Zelda be so close, and also so painfully out of reach?

«All done.» She said, hoping her voice wouldn’t quiver, but it did.

Zelda cleared her throat, pressing her lips together for good measure as if the crimson pigment needed to be evened more.

«So what happens now?» She asked tentatively, her voice barely above a breath.

«The extraction is to be implemented soon.» Lilith replied with a sigh, partially relieved to be forced to explain some technicalities so that her brain would stay busy and not wander on its own, painfully and to no end, again. «From that point, the infernal alchemists will brew the bloods combined with waters from the pit and ground taken from each Circle of Hell until the mixture is ready to be drunk.»

At that information, Zelda frowned.

«Bloods?» She inquired with a grimace.

«Lucifer and Sabrina’s, for me to absorb their regal powers tomorrow, one hour past noon.» The demoness confirmed with a single nod. Then, laying her glance on Zelda’s face, she noticed her concern. Over the past few days - and even past months, maybe, although she would never admit it - she’d herself grown kinda fond of Sabrina, so she could understand her aunt’s perplexity. To be honest, she hated to harm the girl if that wasn’t strictly necessary. «The extraction won’t hurt her, I promise. Not _much_.» She tried to reassure Zelda, being as sincere as possible.

Apparently satisfied, Zelda nodded slowly, eyes lost somewhere, and let out a sigh.

With a quick gesture of her hand, all the boxes and vials disappeared from the vanity, leaving nothing behind. Without overthinking it, she offered her hand to Zelda, hoping she would take it and avoid some embarrassing staring and when she finally obliged her, Lilith stood still, eyes roaming up and down her body, studying - apparently - the green robe tightened around her frame.

«What are you-» Zelda tried, but her words died out in her throat when Lilith closed her eyes, focused, and glamoured a gown to replace the robe.

Alike the future Queen’s, Zelda’s gown was made out of a silky material, soft and eager to follow each of the model’s movement, of a lighter shade bronze, the stilettos made Zelda gain a few inches and Lilith could now look into her eyes perfectly, without tilting her head whatsoever. The witch would never cease to amaze her: she would’ve never thought Zelda would let her - or anyone for the matter - treat her like a doll without screaming bloody murder, and yet there she was, posing for her, letting apply makeup on her face, wearing an enchanted gown that matched her own, and all without uttering a word. What was going on in her earthly creature’s head? Perhaps she would never know, and that was one of the barriers between them. But then again, who could stop her from basking at the moment? Of having Zelda all for her, so free and seemingly _different_ from the woman she’d known when around others, if only for a few hours? Lilith smiled tiredly, well knowing that all things, especially good ones, had always an end.

«There,» She said, tucking a copper swirl behind her ear and once she drew back, Zelda’s hair was perfectly combed, curls defined and resting on her shoulders, «now you’re perfect.» She breathed out. _Perfect and beautiful_.

She watched as Zelda looked down at herself, smoothing the gown, then inspecting her own appearance in the mirror. For a split second, Lilith thought the witch’s glance jerked upward to meet hers; then she blinked, straightened up her back, and heaved a small sigh.

«Now that we’re all packed?»

«You’ll enter the throne hall first, walk over the balcony and wait for me there,» Lilith instructed, voice low and rhythmic as she placed both of her hands on Zelda’s shoulders, guiding her toward the chamber's door, «then I’ll join you, making the grand entrance.»

«I don’t even know where I’m supposed to go.» Came the light protest from Zelda, slowing down as soon as the door opened on the long corridor. Millions of intersections and as many directions to possibly take.

Lilith agreed. Hell could be utterly confused. «Follow the purple flames.» She said simply, pointing at the torches between the goat statue’s hooves at each side of the wall. Some burned red, some other, just like Lilith had said, a bright purple.

The demoness pushed gently on her back, but Zelda, instead of walking further, she turned sharply, a confused frown on her face.

« _You_ guided me home with the candles?» She asked. Lilith immediately understood what she was referring to, but couldn’t exactly tell if she was positively shocked or just crossed because she hadn’t been told yet.

One thing for sure, she would have found out sooner or later.

«I- _yes_. I wouldn’t have you getting lost in Limbo, Zelda. Your family needed you.»

Zelda seemed grateful but there was something more glimmering in her eyes: was it fear of some sort? She watched her swallow, blinking a few times before speaking.

«How much have you seen about my Limbo?» She inquired, voice quivering.

Lilith shook her head slowly. «None.» She whispered. «I didn’t enter, I was too weak for that. But I managed to guide you back. That’s it.» Suddenly, the demoness tried in vain to read into her eyes. What things had been there, in Zelda’s Limbo for her to see? Would she ever know?

«And you?» Zelda asked out of the blue, head low.

«What about me?»

«Didn’t you need me?»

Lilith couldn’t help a genuine smile creeping out of her lips. She lifted her chin with her curved forefinger and sighed. «Of course, I still do.» She said. How she could shift from being a feisty beast to a needy woman seeking guidance was a mystery. Zelda’s duality, the source of her inner strength, fascinated her. «Now, off you go.»

The ceremony proceeded smoothly. While she leaned over the balcony by Zelda’s side, she watched carefully as the henchmen dragged Lucifer - now outside his Acheron of flesh - in chains into the room and everyone gasped in fright. She rolled her eyes, wondering how could they be so scared of him even now - but then, was she the fool? Underestimate his condition while she had an open pact with him, still? The daggers from Megiddo were brought in, held by the highest rank demons, her firstborns, to slice Lucifer and Sabrina’s wrists. Lilith’s heart dropped when she saw the blood dripping down from their flesh, and averted her eyes from Satan, who was smiling, staring right at her, unblinking. A long stream of thick liquid poured down into the unholy grail, the chalice she used to gather the blood of his back wounds, where his wings had been torn.

She could feel Zelda fidget beside her, probably anxious about her niece’s pain while being unable to intervene. Lilith could understand her and it hurt her because she couldn’t do anything herself: there were protocols, there were necessities for the ritual to work.

When enough blood was gathered, the chalice was placed in the hands of the alchemists, and Sabrina’s wrist was promptly wrapped as Lilith had instructed. As for Lucifer, he didn’t receive any treatment. By Lilith’s orders, he was to be thrown in the pit again, starved, and deprived of any sustainability into infernal oblivion for three days to annihilate his spirit. Then, he would become a minion, a mere puppet, powerless and obeying, to set the example that even the strongest, most handsome, and rebel of angels could be subdued to her. Lucifer was dragged out and the ceremony, for as quick yet vital as it could be, was over.

The alchemists announced that their work would complete one hour afternoon, upon which Lilith would be officially and mandatorily crowned Queen of Hell. Hence, may she take her seat on the throne until that moment. The demoness thanked them and bowed her head in both gratitude and respect.

It was then that she shot a side glance at Zelda and her smile grew wider when she saw the other smirking proudly back at her. It was done, _almost_.

Lilith tilted her head once, gesturing Zelda to follow her down the stairs, but the witch hesitated, waited for her to make the first steps, and trailed behind, almost obediently, with the same resignation of someone who knows her place. It triggered memories. Lilith didn’t like that. She frowned, stopped, waited for the woman to catch up on her, and then she offered her arm; she lifted it up, elbow bent so that the witch could rest her own arm atop of hers, ivory fingers covering gracefully Lilith’s hand. She looked right into her green eyes and smiled again.

«Never walk behind me, Zelda.»


	11. Zelda's calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 11 - Zelda’s calling**

As Lilith sat on the throne, eyes scanning every movement of the alchemists and searching through the crowd for someone who was speaking too loud to glare at, Zelda just couldn’t get her voice out of her head: _never walk behind me, Zelda_ , she’d said, and without breaking that promise, there she was, standing by her side, one hand resting on the throne, so close to the demoness’ shoulder she could touch her by straightening her fingers.

Faustus had kept his promise too, right after the wedding, when he reminded her that a wife had to walk behind her husband at all times because her only job was to lift him up, obey, and kneel by his feet. Just like Lilith had knelt and served Satan.

What would Faustus say, now that Lilith was sitting on the throne and she herself was the directrix of the Academy, soon-to-become High Priestess in his stead? What would he say about the strength of women, would he laugh now that the power stood in the hands of a pure matriarchy?

Zelda could only gloat at her own accomplishment. Hers and Lilith’s. What a magnificent revenge over the men who enslaved them. It felt… immensely good. And if the sensation was so strong for her, who had been trapped and used by Blackwood for a few weeks, what would Lilith feel, after millennials at the Dark Lord’s services? Betrayed, ravished, deceived, and now sitting on the throne of her own jailer, waiting to absorb his powers and wear the crown.

She was proud of Lilith and of their shared destinies. After all, they’d been through, it all felt like a dream: being there, in Hell, about to change everything, their very existence about to be revolutionized.

A part of her wished Hilda was there too: witnessing the coronation of the Queen of Hell and her own sister becoming High Priestess was a once in a lifetime thing, a glory for the Spellman family, but then again this was her calling, not Hilda’s, and for once, she wanted her youngest sister to chase her own dream and happiness. She would be just overjoyed to hear Sabrina tell every detail about it. Besides, there, next to Lilith, Zelda felt like she didn’t need anything else.

And then, suddenly, her fingers weren’t close to the demoness’ shoulder anymore, they were _on_ her shoulder, snaking between the golden bones of her gown, as she sought for any sort of connection, almost desperately. She sensed Lilih tensing, her breath catching, and then her head turned, looking up at the witch with deep eyes and a soft, cryptic smile.

As if time had stopped, Zelda felt drowning in her own memories, the images from Limbo overcrowding her head, pervading her whole body: she could smell the dried out lavender, she could hear that old tune filling her ear, she could feel the warmth blossoming inside her. Such reality, where they were so close ahead of the coronation, was leaving her both happy and sad now because that other self had everything she had not, maybe she’d seized her opportunity, gathered enough courage to just _try_ , and had Lilith to herself. The role of Queen by her side wasn’t even important anymore, Zelda was more than content to play her supporter just like she was doing now. It was Lilith that she was missing. Not as the future Queen, not as the First Woman, but as someone who was a little more _hers_.

Blinking herself back to reality, Zelda wondered what would have happened if there wasn't anybody else in the room. Perhaps she could’ve slid her fingers between her dark hair, feeling the softness of her curls; perhaps she could’ve touched her neck, feeling the heat of her skin; perhaps she could’ve leaned into her, and just like in her vision, claim her lips to seal a mute deal.

However, of course, that all happened only in her head. Because the room was filled with demons and kings - not to mention her already unbalanced niece. First the coronation, she’d said to Lilith, then maybe she could think about her own sentiments. Yes, Hilda was right, she had to forget her fear of being rejected because she refused to live another day in regret. Besides, who was she kidding? Lilith had sent her messages too. Confused, hesitant, but signals nonetheless. And if it was just her mistaking simple acts of kindness with something more, Zelda had to be sure of that as well. Yet again, what if she was too late to change things? What right had she to tip the balance of a newly born kingdom and, consequently, all the others? Revealing her heart’s deepest desires could really have an impact on any of those things? After all, she wouldn’t be the first heartbroken person on Earth, and if renouncing to Lilith could prevent the last vision from Limbo to happen, then she could certainly make that sacrifice. If only for Lilith’s sake.

«What is it, Zelda?» Lilith asked, a small frown wrinkling her brow. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but no sound escaped. Briefly looking around, she was surprised that no one, not even Sabrina who was standing by Lilith’s other side, even if slightly farther, was looking at them.

«Why are you asking me that?» Zelda finally dared to say. Strange how no one seemed to be interested in their conversation. Sabrina had to be able to listen, or they were under a temporary charm? Shielded away from the rest of the world?

«It’s like you’re grieving.»

Zelda was taken aback by the demoness’ choice of words. Was she? Really mourning about her own destiny? Was she really feeling sorry for herself because she couldn’t have what her heart desired? Self-pity wasn’t her thing, it had never been. She refused to start now that she was so close to the ultimate prestige a magical being could’ve ever aspired to; just like she refused to spoil Lilith’s ascension.

«I’m not.» Zelda whispered, giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile. «I’m simply proud.» She said sincerely. «I’m proud of you and of myself… and of everything we've accomplished together.»

«Are you really… _proud_?» Lilith wondered, frowning.

Zelda swallowed. The demoness’ hesitation made her utterly unquiet. Even so close to the victory, she still had doubts. How could she impress inside her, once and for all, that she was on the right path, fulfilling her destiny? She was sitting on the throne, about to wear the crown she deserved. Unless of course, she knew something Zelda didn’t.

Zelda nodded briefly, struggling to keep on smiling despite the burning rising inside her throat and the stingy sensation that threatened her eyes to water up any moment now. Even if they were under a spell, what embarrassment for the future High Priestess to be crying, or tear up, in front of the hordes.

«Stop questioning yourself, Lilith.» She admonished, yet her voice was kind, forgiving in a way, surely of someone who understood: after all, Zelda was the harshest critic of herself, she couldn’t expect anything less from someone so similar to her like Lilith. «You’re exactly where you’re supposed to be. Own it.» 

She, the First Woman, the very symbol of renewal, was for once not bringing disruption, nor mothering demons, but birthing the new Era for the Children of the Night. And she, Zelda Spellman, as her left hand, would thrive under her protection, giving nothing but loyalty in return. And love. Because Lilith had known none, not from her Master and not enough from her devotees. Now that she was the Master of herself, Queen of Hell and their only one, true Mistress, Zelda had made sure that the coven would love her.

As for herself, well, she worshipped her already. In a way, perhaps, that no one else inside the coven would ever do; the same, of course, she couldn’t bring herself to mull, let alone name.

Why and how did she let all those decades harden her spirit like that? She’d almost given up her sentimental life for power and knowledge, which was fine until she had decided to screw everything up and marry Faustus; after that nefarious episode of her life, she thought glory and power - apart from her family, of course - were the only important things in life. Now the time had come to realize that all that nonsense was derived from never encountering the right one. Until now.

«I said the same exact things to Sabrina when I made her sign the Book of the Beast.» Lilith told with a sigh. «Imagine how different things would be now if I just saw the Dark Lord’s intention sooner.»

«You couldn’t know.» Zelda tried, not entirely sure of that herself. She knew Lilith was after her own glory, her own ascension to the throne, and she couldn’t even blame the woman for fighting.

«But I could. I chose to ignore the signs and continued to serve him, faithfully.»

«You’re redeeming yourself right now, Lilith.» The witch rebuked promptly, swallowing when she realized that the name had rolled off her tongue so smoothly that she didn’t have the time to think about a more fitting name to address the future Queen. «Besides, just like you said, things _would_ be different.» She let the sentence hang there, not really wanting to finish it. Because she didn’t want a reality where, maybe, they’d never had the chance to meet, where Lilith had never come knocking on her door asking for asylum, where they didn’t form an alliance, where she didn’t take care of her in various ways, seeing both the best and worst, both the power and the weakness. She couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing the future sovereign for what she was: a woman, the First Woman, beautifully complex as herself, and far more humane than her celestial predecessor.

And Zelda would have never gone to Limbo; she would have never opened her eyes; she would have never known… the one, the only one able to crack open the shell she’d built around her heart, year after year.

«I wouldn’t want that.» The demoness whispered back, and suddenly, to the witch’s surprise, Lilith’s hand joined her own. Reaching upward on her own shoulder, ruby-lacquered fingers brushed against her skin, snaked under her palm, and squeezed her hand tight. They stood there, unmoving, hands joined in a comforting, reinforcing hold, where no other words were needed.

Zelda sighed. All those possibilities and they were living in a reality where her vision from Limbo wouldn’t happen anymore, which was good, in a way, if that prevented the third, horrible vision, but on the other hand, it was her heart to suffer. Was Lilith’s too? But then again, if the sacrifice meant securing her life…

When Zelda realized she was squeezing tightly her hand, she loosened up her grip, without leaving her still. What she noticed, however, was that Lilith hadn’t done the same: if anything, she was grasping her fingers tighter and tighter.

«Your malevolence,» one of the older alchemists growled, «the unholy brew is almost finished.»

The witch saw Lilith bow her head in gratitude. She grimaced, trying to resist up to the point where she seriously thought the demoness would crush some bones.

«Lilith?» She murmured hesitantly, trying to wiggle her hand out to make her notice, to no end. «You’re hurting me. What is it?»

«The moment of truth, Zelda.» The demoness breathed out. «Hell itself will tell if you’re right or not.»

«If I’m right?»

«About my suitability to wear the crown.» Lilith answered, untightening her grip only a bit so that Zelda would stop hurting. «The brew will determine whether I’m strong enough to keep it down and absorb the very essence of Hell.»

Zelda gasped silently, her eyes suddenly darting toward the place where the alchemists were finalizing the mixture. Up until now, she’d thought it was just a simple ritual, just when during her own black wedding she’d drunk the blood of the animal sacrifice, but this wasn’t: it was yet another test. The crucial one, in a certain way. Would she ever have peace? Zelda felt unquiet again: just when she thought it was all done, there she was, worrying sick about Lilith once again. What if her body couldn’t indeed sustain the brew? Would she simply be deemed unfit or would she die from it? And, of course, it was really too late to draw back, now.

«Why didn’t you tell me?» Zelda asked, clenching her jaw, her eyes fixed on the demons in front of them, chatting and snarling in anticipation.

«It wouldn’t have mattered.» Lilith replied. «It’s the ultimate trial.»

«Behold!» The alchemists cried out in a hoarse vocal unison. «The infernal Elixir!»

Zelda could hear the blood pumping inside her ears, the sound almost deafening, overwhelming. When Lilith stood up from the throne, and their hands slid apart, she could only gasp silently at the loss, her fingers now closing around nothing into a quivering fist.

A roar rose from the crowd when Lilith stepped forward, waiting for the top alchemist to deliver her the grail. Zelda threw a side glance at Sabrina, who only smiled back reassuringly, trying to tell her aunt that everything would be fine. It was rare that their role switched, but when it happened, then the young woman was able to soothe her spirit: after all, Sabrina worked in mysterious ways, but somehow, she always succeeded, even when the odds weren’t in her favor. Hell was a part of her by lineage, so Zelda decided to just trust her, for once.

She kept her eyes on the demon when he came to them, bowed, arms stretched as he carried the grail. When Lilith took it, she held her breath. They were close, but not one next to the other anymore, and she could see the black liquid bubbling and fuming between her hands. Even without actually breathing, Zelda could smell the rancid scent in her nostrils, which caused her eyes to water as she struggled hard not to feel sick herself.

Again looking at Sabrina, who had to endure a similar torture when she’d decided to compete for the title of Top Boy in the Academy, Zelda sought for comfort, but she got none, this time: her niece was pressing her lips together with intent, eyes wide, her young frame shaking from head to toe; when she had to drink that rotten potion, she didn’t blink, so that must’ve been even worse.

«The throne and the crown await you.» Belzebub announced, stepping ahead from the crowd. «First Mistress of Pandemonium, mother of night, submit to Hell’s final judgment.»

Zelda watched them bow one by one, their backs bent, but their heads tilted up, eager to see Hell’s unarguable verdict. She felt compelled to do the same, but she preferred bowing her head down, only slightly, ready to intervene just in case.

She watched carefully when Lilith took a deep breath and, without hesitation, she brought the grail to her lips. The witch clenched her jaw when she heard the choir rising from the hordes, faint at first, but getting stronger with each gulp the demoness took. Just like during any other futile game, they urged Lilith to chug with the same sickening amusement of a bunch of juvenile brats.

When Lilith emptied the grail, the chanting stopped all at once. In the room, fell the most deafening silence she’d ever heard in her life. Then there was a chime, bouncing, echoing around from where the grail had been dropped.

Zelda watched as Lilith swayed, hand to her mouth as she tried to stop any gag reflex threatening everything she’d come through. When she doubled over, the crowd gasped altogether, but Zelda didn’t hear any of them, too focused on catching Lilith’s arm, even if she wasn’t supposed to do so. Her other arm flew to her waist, hoping to give her some of her strength, or support, or at least letting the demoness know that she was there and was ready to teleport them both far, far away if the situation demanded it.

She could feel her shaking under her arm. One minute passed, then two. Zelda could sense the demons waiting for her to fail, and when some of them started to mock, or speculate, she glared at them. The witch was both surprised and relieved when she saw they stopped.

And then, slowly, Lilith straightened her back. Arms clutched around her breached stomach now, she regained her composure, and with that, Zelda could also feel something entering her body: confidence, strength, power, all hellfire crawling inside her veins. Lilith took a deep breath, her chest filling up.

Zelda stared for a moment, and when she deemed the demoness able to stand on her own, she let her go and backed up, aligning with Sabrina again. They exchanged glances and her niece smiled at her. It was a strange smirk, one that bore the shade of gloat for the common victory, and another smug one, typical of Sabrina, which she couldn’t exactly identify, at the moment. Did she really get to the point where a teenager knew more about life than her? The situation was seriously desperate.

«Behold Lilith, Queen of Hell!» Belzebub announced with a snarl, and after a pause, the horde and all the infernal gentry broke out into a thunderous acclaim. «Praise Lilith!» He said, followed by the others.

«Praise Lilith.» Zelda repeated herself, almost mesmerized when the newly crowned Queen turned her head and smiled at her. Zelda could only smile in return.

She barely acknowledged Sabrina retrieving the crown, while the horde got down on one knee, the noble demonesses bowing down into a deep curtsy destined not to raise until the Queen gave them the order to do so.

Zelda took her place next to the throne, to the demoness’ left when she sat down and watched proudly her niece as she placed the crown on Lilith’s head.

«Praise Lilith!» Another urged, and the horde repeated.

Zelda took a deep breath. It was done. Now nothing could really threaten their domain. Finally, they could think about peace, and the future now.

«Hellish children, my demons,» Lilith cried out, her voice strong and firm, «the New Era is upon us: the matriarchy of the new kingdom will thrive both on Earth and in the Nether, and we will continue our tasks to preserve the balance between realms.»

There were contrasting voices rising up from the crowd, some agreeing, some others claiming their right to pursue Caliban’s plans to conquer Earth and enslave the mortals, but not a single one of them really protested, nor stood up against the Queen. Lilith let them discuss, perhaps already knowing they would settle down on their own and obey. Didn’t she generate each one of them throughout the millennials, after all?

«Sabrina,» Lilith continued, calling back the white-haired girl. Zelda watched as her niece walked before her and meekly bowed down, «I name you commander of the infernal hordes,» She said, and while the hordes heilied her name, Lilith stood up from her throne and gestured to Sabrina to do so as well. She cupped the girl’s face with her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead, just like she’d done months ago in the mines. «I restored all your powers. Use them to glorify this kingdom and your Coven.»

«I will, my Queen.» Sabrina replied, bowed her head in gratitude, and left, taking her former place on Lilith’s right, but with much more on her persona than before.

And then… then, it was her turn. Breaking any protocols, Lilith reached out to her, opening her hand, waiting for Zelda to take her. The witch stared at it for a moment, befuddled, before obeying.

Lilith almost dragged her in front of her, she left her hand and stared at her in the eyes. Zelda could feel her heart pounding in her chest so loud she feared everybody else in the room could hear it. Before Lilith commanded her to do so, Zelda gathered the skirt of her gown and lowered herself to the ground.

«I bestow upon you, Zelda Spellman, the title of Highest Priestess.» She announced proudly. «My herald, second only to me, and undisputed sovereign on Earth.» Zelda was grateful no one except for Lilith herself and Sabrina perhaps, could see the confused frown that appeared on her face: she knew about anti-popes, and about high priests, but she’d never heard the title of _highest_. Was it another of the new things Lilith had planned? Of course, she could do whatever she wanted, now, and if the title meant she could lead the Coven however she pleased, and with the blessing of her Mistress, then Zelda wasn’t in the position to question anything. «With this sigil, no one shall disrespect you nor question thy judgment, else answer to me.» Lilith stretched out her left hand closed into a fist, and when she presented it to her, there was a ring in her palm. Zelda looked up at her as if she was asking for permission, and when it was granted, she took the ring and inspected it: upon the black band, there was a triple-moon engraving.

The witch closed her own fist around it, stood up, and returned to her own spot, just like Sabrina had done before her.

«You have your commander, and you have the sole legitimate deputy on Earth.» Lilith declared. «And you all have your tasks. Until further orders, you’re all dismissed.»

Another choir of praises for the new Queen of Hell rose, and upon the third time they repeated and heilied her name, they were all gone in puffs of smoke that smelled of sulfur.

She made sure that everybody was gone, except for her niece, before turning to Lilith, frowning with concern. «Are you alright?» She asked quietly. Zelda wasn’t even sure she was asking that because of the coronation itself or because of that brew she had to gulp down.

«Yes.» Breathed out Lilith, letting herself fall on the throne rather unceremoniously. She heaved a tired sigh and held her own forehead. «I just need a moment.»

Zelda felt somewhat relieved and after making sure that Sabrina was alright too, busy inspecting her healing wound upon her wrist, she unfolded her fingers and inspected the ring she’d just been given. It was simple, light, but in reality, it was heavy with responsibilities and oh-so-precious: it was a vow, a promise. Could she dare to say something more? After all, it was a bond for life.

Zelda slid it on her forefinger, wearing proudly the infernal sigil on her left hand. She had to admit, even if that meant that she was practically Lilith’s property, it made her feel powerful; it made her feel good.

«Aunt Zee,» Sabrina suddenly called, «can I have a word?»

« _May I_.» Zelda corrected with an allusive smirk. She might be a commander, but even a commander had to talk properly, especially at court and to the Queen’s presence: there were things she couldn’t just oversee.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed. «May I have a word?»

«Of course.» Zelda nodded, but when Sabrina hesitantly walked toward her, playing with the piece of cloth that still wrapped her wrist without saying a word, she wondered what might brew inside her niece’s head now. What could possibly be so private? Perhaps it was about the Kinkle boy, or Nicholas? Why was everyone currently dealing with heartbreaks?

«I’ll be in my chambers.» Announced Lilith after a tense pause.

Zelda blinked, and the throne was empty. She sighed imperceptibly, pushing her own issues in the back of her brain for a moment, in order to focus all her energies on Sabrina. The girl walked slowly to her, dragging her feet as she clicked her tongue innocently, apparently miles away. Zelda knew better to think she actually was, and waited patiently for Sabrina to speak, revealing her next bravado.

«So,» her niece chanted, «you and Lilith.»

«What?» She snarled, folding her arms protectively. Was it that obvious? It was simply absurd to be lectured at her age by a teenager.

«She eats out of your hand.» Sabrina whispered with a coy smirk. «And you actually demanded to be her maid. You’re constantly sniffing each other and never get a move.»

«Sabrina!» The woman glared.

«You’re not even trying to hide it! _My Highest Priestess_ this, _my Queen_ that...»

«You called her the same yourself not long ago.» Zelda spat back, defensively.

Sabrina sighed loudly at that.

«But my eyes weren’t sparkling!» She spat. «Please, aunt Zee, you said no more lying.» She said, almost begging. «And I know you saw something when you’re in Limbo: while you two played dress-up, I was home and tried to make aunt Hilda talk and though she didn’t break, she stammered quite a lot.» Sabrina pursed her lips at the memory, then shook her head dismissively. «Besides, Lilith needs a guide more than she likes to admit. She needs _you_ , that is.»

«Sabrina, I-»

«Aunt Hilda would’ve told you as soon as you got home.» The girl interrupted. «But since you’re here and I'm here, I don’t see why waiting further.»

Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. It was seeing Sabrina as a young woman for the first time: talking about sentiments, responsibilities, demanding no more lies for the umpteenth time. It was pathetic how something so clear to everyone, apparently, could be so hard to admit. Moreover, she just couldn't keep living like that, denying the obvious. Still, there was something immensely wrong with her niece talking that way. «I appreciate the honesty, Sabrina,» she smiled softly, «but I don’t think it is your place to interfere.»

«It is, aunt Zee!» Sabrina rebuked. «All these years you took care of me, even when I misbehaved.» She said, getting closer until they were face to face. «But now it’s over, we won, we’re settled: you don’t have to worry anymore.» Without any notice, Sabrina threw her arms around her neck, pulling Zelda into a tight hug that she could only return. «You have a right to be happy too.»

«I will, Sabrina.» She replied, almost automatically. It sounded odd, hearing that from her niece’s lips. It was true that she’d always tried to do what was best, even sacrificing herself to give prestige to the family when they were spiraling down into shame. Those days seemed so distant now.

When they parted, Zelda tried her best to smile, but Sabrina only stared dubiously, almost as if she knew that her aunt’s true intentions were to leave things as they were, for one reason or another.

«She’s not going to make her first move, you know?» The girl grimaced. «She might be the First Woman and all, but she’s basically clueless after all those years under Lucifer’s hooves. You can’t even blame her, she’s trying her best.»

She was. Zelda knew she was. Perhaps it was she herself that she was also trying her best, but to hide everything inside.

«Anyways,» Sabrina blurted out, voice echoing around the empty hall, «I should be going now, shall I tell aunt Hilda not to expect you for dinner?» Zelda didn’t even realize she was glaring, but she had been, or else the girl would have never wide-opened her eyes. «Alright, just asking. I’ll see you home… whenever.» She mumbled under her breath, then crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head. « _Lanuae Magicae_.» She spoke, and she was gone.

Alone in the throne hall now, Zelda could only sigh. Was Sabrina right? Of course, she was. Would she act upon her advice and listen to her own heart? She didn’t know. Closing her eyes tight and pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, she decided to blank out her brain. It was now or never: she couldn’t wait anymore.

Heels hitting rhythmically the black concrete floor, she walked past the doors and stepped into the endless corridors of Pandemonium.

Zelda looked around and followed the purple flames once again.

When she reached the tall, black door, Zelda paused and took a deep breath to gather her courage. She tried to feel ready enough, but when she realized she would never be, not in millions of years - she didn’t even have much, unlike Lilith - she forced herself to proceed. Knowing, after all, was better than waiting.

She raised her hand to knock, but the door split open in the middle by itself. Zelda walked in, eyes curiously searching around the apparently empty room.

When the door closed behind her, separating the chambers from the rest of the infernal world, she almost felt trapped: now there was no going back.

She swallowed, scanning everywhere around, then considered calling her, but by which name? They’d agreed on using their plain names, but that was before the coronation. If anything, she owed respect despite the possible outcomes.

«My Queen?» She called, voice loud enough to bounce off the walls.

There was silence, for a moment, then she saw Lilith emerging from a dark corner. Despite not being in her regal gown but in her robe, off her heels and barefoot, and with her hair down, she looked fierce. Lilith had now a glow of her own that made Zelda’s heart flutter.

«Is it _my Queen_ now?» Said Lilith with a bittersweet smirk, almost sounding sorrowful, fingers running through the final, dark curls.

Zelda felt guilty: fearing she might’ve offended her, she’d just done so. She just kept making mistakes, letting her brain take the decisions.

«I’m sorry, I-»

«Stop talking,» Lilith interrupted, her voice barely a whisper, «please.» She begged. Lilith begging? The Queen of Hell begging? The witch’s brain struggled to process what was actually happening: there was so much sadness in her that Zelda felt a tug to her stomach. What had she done?

«But-»

«I know why you’re here.» The demoness said, averting her eyes.

Zelda’s heart constricted, her mouth went dry. «You do?» She wondered, her voice, just like her whole body, quivering in anticipation, full of hope.

«The coronation’s over and you’ve got the title you’ve always wanted. You’re done, I understand this: we both have our lives and responsibilities now.» Lilith sighed. The witch promptly shook her head, but the demoness didn’t see her. «You came to say goodbye.»

Zelda found herself unable to breathe and felt tears stinging her eyes, blurring her sight. Had she really acted so poorly that Lilith had been driven to think she was leaving? It warmed her heart to see how sad she was, but it was also shuttering at the mere idea of being too late.

«I won’t.» She blurted out, suffocating a wet sob from the depths of her throat. «I won’t say goodbye.» Finally, the demoness looked in her direction. Zelda wiped her eyes angrily with the back of her hand, just to find two equally teary eyes, although blue, staring back at her. «Ask me to stay, Lilith.»

The demoness swallowed slowly and drew a soft breath. She froze.

«Stay.»

And it was as if her heart was mending itself, reassembling, even the smallest pieces finding its original place. Her legs moved on their own, crossing the distance that kept them apart in a blink of an eye. She cupped Lilith’s face in one, swift movement, and drew her to her lips. It was a hungry kiss, almost desperate, that tasted of ashes and iron and cigarette and liquor, and it felt like burning in the depths and floating on clouds all at once, right there and it felt like time had stopped. It was like she was waiting for that exact moment all her life.

She moaned into the kiss when she felt Lilith’s hands clasping her wrists, keeping her there, close, as if she had any intention of leaving in the first place.

«Don’t make me leave.» Zelda breathed on her lips when they parted, both in need of air. She didn’t care if it sounded like a plea.

«I won’t, Zelda.» Lilith interrupted, resting their foreheads together. The witch felt her mouth watery, her heart flutter in anticipation. But who was she to deny the Queen of Hell, no one, in fact, and she didn’t, even because obeying that gentle order meant fulfilling her heart’s desire. Everything seemed so futile now: the fear, the denial, the endless waiting for nothing. If only she’d been bold enough sooner, she’d found out that Lilith’s heart only craved the same thing.

Zelda got lost in the shimmering blue of her eyes for a moment, and when she spoke again, she melted completely into her. «Stay with me? Please?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, sapphics.


	12. Lilith's burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Hold on to your panties, sapphics!  
> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡

**CHAPTER 12 - Lilith’s burden**

Lilith had only begged the Dark Lord in her life when she asked for mercy or to spare her life whenever she failed or disappointed him, or more frequently when he was bored and she was the only toy available. Therefore, she’d promised herself not to beg anyone anymore since when she’d decided to rebel against him and chase her own independence and glory.

And yet there she was, begging another; a mortal witch, nonetheless, one that should’ve been her subject, but instead was her equal and even more. Lilith had begged her spontaneously, not to spare her life or some painful torture, but to stay: possibly to enrich her life, complete it. Save it, in a way.

How could she be so blind? What she needed from the very beginning was her enemy beside her, the same enemy that wasn’t even one in the first place. And now that Zelda was there, breathing hard against her mouth, Lilith could feel everything settling down. All she’d ever sought for since the beginning of her creation had brought her there, in that precise moment and place, to finally be complete. How could she shut down her human emotions for so long, denying her very nature of First Woman? Perhaps it had been just her survival instinct, but now she was awaking, and it felt nice and scary and it made her feel vulnerable, yet also strong because she knew Zelda was there to catch her - and _Heaven_ , did she need catching, more than the witch nor herself could’ve ever imagined: she could feel it in her bone.

Lilith closed her eyes, thumbs absent-mindedly stroking on the other’s wrists in soothing circles; she wasn’t sure whether she was trying to soothe Zelda or herself, though really, did it matter?

«Lilith,» The witch breathed out, and it that moment, the demoness thought her voice was the most delightful sound in all the realms, «there’s something I want to tell you, about the things I saw when I was stuck in Limbo-»

«No.» Lilith said gently but firmly, shaking her head. She opened her eyes back and got lost once again in the mild green of her irises. «I don’t want to know.»

Zelda frowned in confusion.

«But there is something you _should_ know.» She insisted, but the demoness shook her head again, unwavering.

«I’m not omniscient, Zelda, and I shouldn’t be.» Lilith explained. «Things have been shown to you because _you_ need to know them, yet it is not your place to share any information until the timing is right.»

«Lilith-»

«That’s final.» The demoness interrupted. «There’s a reason for everything, and maybe it’s just another proof that we need each other more than we realize.»

Zelda took a small breath and stared at her. Then she gave her a timid smile and a nod, seemingly satisfied with the arrangement. After all, it was only the truth: Zelda knew things thanks to her near-death experience, and it was clear that they were meant to stay side by side, as in political partners, so in any other different kinds. They were quite the team, with the connection that neither Lucifer nor any other aspiring leader could ever dream of having with any of his subjects. But then again, who could claim to have Zelda Spellman beside, both politically and emotionally?

«Lilith?» She called in a small voice.

The demoness was sure she wasn’t going to talk about Limbo again, so she didn’t rush in to interrupt her again; also, she craved to hear her voice again, especially now that she felt a bit lost, unsure about how she was supposed to act: after the Dark Lord transformed into the goat monster, which exposed his true, evil nature, she had tried with Adam millennials later, but that too had ended disastrously for both parts. She’d often wondered if she was the one doing something wrong and swore not to do relationships anymore, if only for her own sake. But much had changed: she was Queen now, apparently safe, her rotten heart suddenly reborn and fearfully awake. It was all because of Zelda, and she, of course, was worthy of breaking the promise.

«Yes, what is it?»

The demoness heard her heaving the longest sigh.

«I’m exhausted.» She confessed, and a guilty smile appeared on her lips.

Lilith nodded slowly: she was extremely tired herself with hardly any sleeping or rest after the first day, so she could imagine how tired a witch who didn’t possess immortality could be, especially Zelda, who had been shot and wandered through Limbo only a few hours prior, not to mention everything she had to endure to take care of her while she went through the coronation rituals.

«Of course.» The demoness breathed out, her hands snaking up, their fingers immediately intertwining.

She was about to tug on her hands and guide Zelda to the bed, which was neat and tied through the efforts of the maid-minions when she noticed the witch hesitating. She frowned, concern rising when she saw Zelda squirm, yank her hand from hers to reach behind her own back. Lillith saw her struggling for a moment, then she sighed and winced in frustration.

«Could you please let me out of this dress?» She asked, her voice almost pleading.

Lilith smiled at her in sympathy: she could only imagine how awful it could be to be a magical being without powers and she was also painfully aware that those gowns were uncomfortable, to say the least. It was an awkward situation because she couldn’t use her powers to make it disappear or transform into something softer or kinder against her skin, for that gown was now Zelda’s official infernal attire, mandatory each time she was in Hell, and responded only to her and her magic.

«Unfortunately, _undressing_ you won’t be as easy as _dressing_ you.» She said, lips parted as she nibbled at the inside of her cheek. «It’s only temporary.»

Zelda tilted her head and thinned her eyes. «How convenient.» She commented dryly, though her lips quivered into a timid smile that Lilith could only mirror.

«Turn around.» She said in a low voice, letting go of her hand, as she gave her the subtle command.

When Zelda indulged her, moving her hair from her back and gently swaying on the spot as tiredness washed over her, the demoness hooked her fingers in the complex net of laces and began to loose each one of them from the top; her hands worked quickly and gently, freezing when she heard Zelda drew in a sharp breath. Lilith mumbled an apology, sighing herself in relief when she finally felt the silky fabric giving in and rolling off her shoulders. The sight that presented, however, startled her. Almost paralyzed, she let her eyes roam on Zelda’s pallid back, where crossed, long scars spoiled the otherwise flawless skin.

«Lilith?» The witch called looking over her shoulder, brows knitted.

The demoness frowned, trying to pull herself out of that daze, her heart sinking in her stomach at the implication of those marks.

«Zelda...» She whispered, her mouth suddenly dry. «Tell me they’re not punishment.» The demoness mumbled, even though she already knew the answer.

The witch hesitated, turning her head and staring straight ahead, outside the big window: the red sky had stopped bleeding, and vultures were circling undisturbed while a seemingly-unnatural quietness devoured Hell.

«Most of them.» She replied with a flat voice.

Lilith bit the inside of her cheek. Of course they were, other kinds of whip marks were to disappear, those were marks of a recurrent practice, some very old, other alarmingly fresher. She tentatively reached out, her fingers brushing with a ghostly touch over the more evident one, tracing up its length, feeling the sharp rise of it against her pad. «Who did this to you?»

She heard Zelda giving a wet chuckle. «Me?»

Lilith frowned, suddenly enraged. No, this wasn’t her doing.

«Men.» She corrected with a snarl: men created this, and Lucifer had never opposed, of course, and how could he, the sadist, when he had been enjoying taking it out on her for millennia even just out of boredom? Of course, he would legitimize the barbaric practice. It pained her to know that Zelda had made herself endure the punishment, thinking it was alright, or even mandatory when she misbehaved or failed at something, perhaps since a young age too.

Lilith sighed sharply, staring once more at those scars, but she quickly realized she couldn’t bear the sight. She knew Zelda could feel very little, the nerves and skin clearly damaged due to the flailing, but she withdrew anyway, placing both of her hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer, pressing her body against Zelda’s bare back. She tilted her head forward and placed her lips on the unoffended skin of her shoulder, Zelda tensing under the unforeseen touch.

«Come to bed, Zelda.» She breathed against her skin, and pushed the gown further down, letting it fall off her shoulders and arms completely to loosely gather around her waist. She started to walk toward the bed, one hand trailing down the exposed arm and hooking with Zelda’s hand, gently urging her to follow. The witch compelled, stepping out of the gown when it surrendered to gravity and dropped to the floor into a shapeless bundle of fabric.

With the corner of her eye, Lilith noticed Zelda covering her breasts with her free arm as she came after her, a modest gesture the demoness didn’t feel like discouraging to avoid any pressure. Lilith reluctantly parted from her to climb on the mattress, claiming the left side for no particular reason, and laid on her side, patiently waiting for Zelda to join her.

Just like their first time they slept in Pandemonium together, the witch climbed on the bed, but this time Lilith could feel shyness radiating from her, as she still clutched on herself, shifting carefully on the mattress and rested her head on the pillow. Lilith took a while to realize they were both staring into each other’s eyes.

Of course, things had changed, in particular between them, she could understand there were expectations now, but frankly, she didn’t want to ruin anything, not now that she finally seemed to have found everything she’d ever looked for since her creation. Perhaps Zelda could feel it too? They were so alike, sometimes, that it scared her how much similar their brains worked.

«Lilith, I-»

«We can just sleep if that’s what you want.» The other interrupted with a reassuring voice, not wanting Zelda to feel cornered in any way. She might have been some heartless demoness, but she was no fool and she knew about the implications their current position might bring in the picture.

Zelda, however, kept staring. She paused, lowered her eyes for a moment, and looked up at her again, lips parted. And there it was again, that unnatural shyness, that made Lilith’s brows knit in confusion.

The witch sighed. «May I?» She whispered finally, winning whatever shyness she might have, uncovering her own chest and reached up with her hand, indulging right above the knot of her belt. Lilith followed her eyes, her breath catching when she realized what the woman intended to actually do. «Now it is only fair to reciprocate.» She smiled, looking at her through hooded eyes. «And if we’re going to sleep, I want to feel close to you.»

Lilith swallowed through a dry throat when she felt the robe sliding off her skin, and where it didn’t, it was Zelda’s hand to push the silky material away, off her shoulders, off her body almost completely; the demoness only needed to shake her arms to let it fall under her, on the bed, soon discarded and forgotten.

Lilith’s eyes never left her face, musing at her, her thoughts struggling to grasp only one reason to believe this was the reality and not just a dream or an illusion. She smiled at the focused expression on the woman’s face as her eyes roamed around her body as if it was the first time, untroubled at first, then Zelda frowned. Following her glance, Lilith realized she was staring at the completely smooth skin of her stomach, clearly questioning the absence of a navel.

«I’m the First Woman, Zelda.» She reminded her with a smile.

The witch shut her eyes and briefly shook her head, sporting an amused smirk on her lips. «Right.» She mumbled. «I must be _really_ exhausted.»

Lilith didn’t answer, she laid down and stretched her right arm out, sighing in relief when Zelda promptly seized the opportunity to shift closer and rested her head atop of it, the demoness’ arm perfectly filling the hollow curve of her neck.

Both rolling over almost simultaneously, they laid side by side for a while in complete silence. Lilith could see the witch struggling to fight the heaviness of her lids, and between lazy blinks, she could see her own reflection through the light green of Zelda’s eyes. While her very soul rejoiced for the privilege of musing at her like that, her body almost squirmed in delight for having her so close, her soft body so warm and lively against her own.

Lilith bent her elbow, her fingers easily snaking between her copper hair, moving in gentle strokes as she tried to soothe Zelda into a peaceful sleep. Because Lilith had her now like perhaps no one had had her before, and she wasn’t entitled to ask for more: she was Queen of Hell, and had a woman by her side ready to swear loyalty to her in every way possible. Was she allowed to bask in that thought, forgetting, for a moment - just for a moment - about the pact and the future, possible, threat?

She drew a long breath and closed her eyes, her mind almost totally clear for she finally felt safe, determined to let the slumber take her adrift. And it was then that she felt timid lips brushing against her own, her hand stilling between Zelda’s hair for the surprise. She peeked, slightly cracking her eyes open, and she felt her heart leap at the sight of the witch kissing her, proving that it wasn’t just her imagination.

Lilith hesitantly deepened the kiss, the witch’s granting free passage as her hand trailed across the demoness’ side to settle on her back, fingers splayed between her shoulder blades, drawing her close. Lilith moaned against her mouth when their tongues touched, anticipating the contact each of their bodies mutely craved.

Her own hand trailed across the alabaster skin of the witch, spraying over her hip, close where the wound had been, and above, settling on the small of her back, cautiously pulling her body closer to hers, waists colliding to one another.

Lilith felt her head spun, conflicting thoughts rising and disappearing inside her head, futile talks of what was right or wrong spiraling around, and what if she was destined to hurt Zelda, and what if they were both destined to a dreadful doom?

She struggled to pull herself out of the drunken bliss of their heated kiss and parted from her mouth, their foreheads touching.

«Zelda,» she gasped breathlessly, «wait, are you sure?» she questioned, not entirely certain about her own choice of words.

Zelda tilted her head back, enough for the demoness to muse into her eyes, the green almost totally engulfed by the dark, dilated pupils. And then it was Zelda’s knee probing between her legs snaking its way up, relentless, until she had no other choice to give in, her own leg settling above the witch’s body, the back of her knee hooking on her hip. They both moaned at the new closeness.

«I am.» Zelda breathed against her mouth, her breath moist and shaky against her parted lips. «Limbo only opened my eyes,» she whispered, her body shifting deliciously closer, «making me realize I was waiting for you all my life.» She crushed against her lips and Lilith almost sobbed into the kiss. How could they really endure being apart, when they were only seeking each other, perhaps for decades, even? She’d been waiting for all her existence to feel really wanted and loved. The answer had always been Zelda, to everything.

To her surprise, however, the witch only craved the same, and the demoness swore to herself she would be there, willing to give her everything in return.

And then she felt Zelda’s leg moving to the rhythm of their kiss, slowly at first, and then steadily, torturing, against her core. With her knee shifting closer and closer to her tender skin with each shift, Zelda’s hip hit her right where she needed most. Lilith helplessly whined, holding her and angling her own leg right so that her thigh would stroke against the sensitive folds of the witch.

They moved in tandem, each chasing release, but also striving to endure the blissful sensation as long as they could. The demoness kissed her again, hungrily tasting her, her fingers deepening between her soft, copper locks, tugging lightly whenever she felt her lower muscles twitch in anticipation. She could feel Zelda’s hand roaming on her back, her dark nails scraping her skin at times, surely leaving red marks in their wake. Lilith didn’t mind, of course, or rather enjoyed the idea of being branded, claimed as Zelda’s property just like she’d done with the witch when she gave her the ring sigil. It didn’t trigger memories, but comparison: her brain struggled but succeeded in realizing this was entirely different from any other previous experience because it was consensual, it was driven by lust together with a higher connection and a profound need to be treated as equal, lifted up by the other who only chased the same purposes.

When Zelda parted from the kiss she whined at the loss, only to transform it into a shameless lament when she felt her lips trailing down her jaw and neck, placing wet kisses and nibbling on her skin. Lilith promptly tilted her head up, granting her more access and quickly vanishing in the feeling. Just like she’d always been to read all the depths of her soul and mind, Zelda seemed to know her body too, consciously touching and moving, as if she already knew exactly what to do.

Lilith was helpless against the twitch of her muscles, the tensing of her back when they pushed one toward the other, hips clashing, grinding in search of something that was simply more. And when Zelda’s teeth latched at the base of her neck, surely with the intent of bruising, she was thrown into blissful oblivion, Zelda’s name on her lips as she bore down through her peak, the witch steadily rutting her leg against her weakest spot, prolonging her agony almost in a wicked - _good_ \- way.

When she stilled, her inner muscles lazily twitching still, Zelda took the hint and slowed her own movement to let her recover. Lilith blinked a few times, her breathing shaky, and her chest swelled with pride and immense adoration for the woman clutching to her body, unable to wrap her head around the fact that they were once enemies. The demoness swallowed through a dry throat, suddenly aware of the slight jerkings of Zelda’s hip, the discomfort of not having reached her release surely irradiating through her muscles as a dull ache she knew too well.

Her hand went to cradle the nape of her neck, copper hair entangling between her fingers, and her heart almost lost a beat when she felt the witch curl into her, head dropping to her chest, heaving wet breaths between her breasts, clinging on to her as if her life depended on it. Zelda felt so small and young within her hold, and oh-so-deliciously needy that Lilith feared her heart might explode.

Determined to take care of Zelda, the demoness moved her leg against her, grounding her with the hand that had been laying on her hip, her fingers sliding and kneading on the soft flesh of her buttocks, only to indulge on the crease, slick with sweat, enhancing the friction between their bodies as she drew her center closer to the juncture of her thigh.

Lilith kept moving, easily following the rhythm of the witch’s treats, almost desperate as she chased her long-sought release, and when she did fell over the edge, her muscles throbbing against the demoness’ leg, wet folds searching and coaxing her skin, they cling to one another, her moans filling Lilith’s ears, until Zelda jolted helplessly within her arms, releasing ragged breaths against the First Woman’s chest. Lilith held her until she turned into liquid and fell atop of her, utterly spent.

The demoness’ hand trailed up her back, silently tracing each bump of her spine, while the other left her neck to absent-mindedly play with her hair. When Zelda moved, tilting her head up, a dreamy smile spread across her mouth, Lilith claimed her lips, kissing her again, lazily now, as if she wanted to replace lust with something softer, coming straight from the depth of her awoken soul.

«Thank you, Zelda.» She whispered, her voice still labored.

The witch’s brow knitted in confusion as she laid her head more comfortable on the pit of her elbow, and she gazed up at her.

«What for?» She asked in return, their noses barely touching.

 _For everything_ , Lilith wanted to answer, but it felt raw now, unclear maybe, and she didn’t want to spoil the moment because she knew her heart longed for a confession she now couldn’t afford.

«For showing me this.» She breathed out. After all, it was true: first, it was Adam, who pretended to claim her body as his property to produce offspring and please himself and the False God, and she ran from them, hoping there was more for her, but then came millennials of enslavement as Lucifer’s plaything, and with time she convinced herself that something so intimate and nice could never happen between two creatures, then there had been Mary Wardwell's Adam, but he too had been an awful lie, a mere entertainment to satisfy her carnal needs; once again, Zelda Spellman was there to prove her wrong. And she was immensely grateful for that.

«I claim my place by your side, Lilith.» She replied, still showing her strength and determination even in such a vulnerable state. Zelda wasn’t asking for permission to stay, she was taking what she wanted in a way that was impossible to refuse her.

Lilith felt pride boasting her spirit at the thought that such a fierce creature had chosen her as… companion? After all, they were already partners in politics.

«It is granted, of course.»

«Good.» Zelda mumbled, a satisfied grin plastered on her lips, her lids falling heavier by the second. Lilith mused at her, hypnotized by the soft tremble of her mouth, lips parting open, her breathing deepening.

«Sleep now.» She soothed, and upon feeling Zelda shiver, so she pulled over her robe and draped it across their still intertwined bodies like a blanket.

Within moments, she was too swirling down in a dreamless slumber.

She was awake for a few minutes, her eyes unable to detach from the witch softly snoring against her chest. They must’ve rolled in their sleep, she settled on her back, pulling Zelda with her, who was now draped across her body, her leg thrown across her own, just like her arm, resting just below her breasts, her head nestled in the crook of her neck, copper hair splayed everywhere. The light weight pinned the demoness down as she stroked lazy circles on her back, trying to wake her up in the most gentle of ways. It took her time to rouse. Zelda stirred and moaned as she tilted her head up, greeting Lilith with light green eyes, no hesitation upon waking in Hell, within the Queen’s loose embrace.

«Good morning.» She mumbled, her voice hoarse from sleep, as she rested her chin on her sternum.

Lilith gazed down at her and smiled.

«I’m pretty sure it’s the middle of the night on Earth.» She whispered, wrapping her arm around her middle, to keep her close. She sighed deeply, her eyes stinging, already regretting the things she was about to tell her. «And you have to go back home, Zelda.»

«What? No.» She said hastily, panic clearly sparkling in her eyes. The witch body suddenly felt stiff against her, her brow furrowing with intent.

«You can’t stay in Hell forever.» Lilith explained, fighting tears to spill from her eyes. For as much as she loathed to say so, it was necessary.

«But I don’t want to leave.» Outraged, perhaps confused as she struggled to process the reason why she was pushing her off, she propped herself up, angrily folding her arms as a sort of punishment for Lilith. And it was, in a way.

«You have to.» She sighed, resting her back against the headboard as she looked into her eyes. «You don’t have Hell running through your veins like Sabrina for lineage or me by title. It’ll consume you, if you spend too much time here.» Lilith saw her frown again, averting her eyes and failing to hide the next expression of her face, which was dangerously close to a pout. «I’ll visit every day.» She promised, her voice reassuring.

«Isn’t Hell a full-time job?» Retorted Zelda, still not convinced.

«I’m Queen,» nodded Lilith with a smirk, «I can do whatever I want. Besides, I don’t plan any crusade to conquer either Earth or Heaven any time soon: there won’t be any major turmoil.»

Zelda paused, her lips moving as her teeth scraped at the inside of her mouth as she mulled over the new information.  
«Alright.» She mumbled with a snarl.

«Alright?» Lilith asked, looking right at her to detect any sign of doubt. When Zelda nodded, still showing her annoyance, of course, the demoness sighed and leaned forward. «Good. Kiss me?»

Zelda tried her best not to smile, but eventually, she did. She leaned forward herself and Lilith sighed into the kiss when their mouths finally met. They rested their foreheads together for a while until there was no excuse to delay the parting.

«When do you think you’ll be able to visit?»

Lilith slowly shook her head, a great sadness washing over her. «I don’t know. Soon, I hope.»

Zelda nodded in understanding. «I’ll be waiting for you home, then.» She said, and smiled at her, green eyes watery.

The demoness soon realized it was a hard sight to bear. «Home.» She repeated, and dressed her in her old clothes with her powers, sending her home into a whirlwind of fire. She was relieved that Zelda was gone before a tear streamed down her cheek, her hand too slow to catch it before it fell off her jaw. Would she ever be strong enough to tell her about the pact, and express her worries, now that they found happiness?

She retrieved her robe and slid it on, lazily buckling it up. She was getting increasingly frustrated by her inability to stop those damn tears that kept gathering in her eyes, only to stream down her cheeks. Zelda’s absence was shattering her heart, not used to the sensation, the common sense of having sent her home battling with her basic whim of having her there; and then there were all the lies. She felt horrible, keeping her unaware of the possible threat because whatever they were doing, it didn’t need to be built on such fragile ground of secrets. She promised herself that as soon as she visited, she would tell her everything: not all was lost, and more than one time, Zelda had proven to her that they could accomplish anything, provided they stuck together.

Lilith only hoped the witch would not hate her, not much or not for too long, but then again, she couldn’t blame her: as always, the demoness was destined to be her own undoing. She had the chance and the power to change that, though, in the name of the new Era, she would.

She angrily wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, letting out a wet sob before taking a deep breath as to gather courage and strength to just get on with the day and whatever issue might trouble the new kingdom, when a suspicious shift of air made her freeze on the spot.

She tensed in confusion, her eyes roaming around the room in search of anything, and suddenly there was an acrid smell of sulfur in the air.

«Oh, why are you crying, my Lilith?»

She knew that voice. She knew well, that voice, the same that haunted her dreams, the same that had rung inside her ears for millennials, mocking her, taunting her, humiliating her, reminding her which was her place.

She swallowed, her palms stinging with magic when she saw Lucifer emerging from a dark corner in the room, padding toward the bed and blasting his bare chest full of scars and bruises as he walked with his hands behind his back, completely untroubled, his lips pursed in his typical expression of pure arrogance.

Lilith shifted on the mattress, fear, and confusion almost paralyzing her as she pressed her back against the headboard, feeling trapped. Was that it? Right there and then? At least, she would have died with Zelda’s taste still on her lips...

«How are you here?» She managed to say, her voice barely a whisper.

Lucifer kept walking. «Astral projection.» He said with mirth.

The demoness heaved a relieved sigh at that information, and she knew she could trust him, at least this once when she saw one sparrow ruffling his feathers outside the window. It was objectively weird seeing such a bird, apparently cute and very much alive in Hell, but the surreal vision only served her to prove his words.

«How?» She breathed out, shaking her head in dismay. She should’ve expected something like that to happen, but the truth was that she wasn’t ready. Would she ever be, honestly?

«For now I can only do that, but it’s a start.» He continued, stopping in the middle of the chamber, right in front of the bed upon which she still laid.

She tucked her legs beneath her, the new position giving her an idea of confidence.

She was aware he couldn’t touch her or physically hurt her, but the information was a mere comfort, and it settled in the back of her brain. What was he doing there? Since he had admitted to being rather weak at the moment, had he come to gloat? To what end? Or maybe to just draw pleasure from her misery, that wasn’t certainly a first.

«What are you doing here?» She snarled, clenching her jaw.

«Have you told her about our little pact?» He asked, mocking her with a guttural laugh. «She’ll be devastated.» He commented with an uncaring voice. «Is that why you’re weeping, Lilith? I warned you thousands of years ago about keeping pets human: you’ll only suffer.» He sighed, though his amusement was clear. «And that Zelda you chose sure is a pretty looking pet, but-» he clicked his tongue and grimaced, «it’s not going to last, I’m afraid.»

Lilith tried her best not to get affected by his words, though she would have screamed and tortured him in a blink if her weren’t just a projection, hence totally useless getting worked up for him. Also, he was wrong: he didn’t know anything about mortals, nor witches or warlocks for that matter, and for sure he didn’t know anything about Zelda Spellman.

«You should be completely powerless.» She spat out, her breathing quivering. «And deprived of your sanity, your mind swirling away as you drown into the pit.»

Lucifer let out a peal of single laughter, throwing his head back in a dramatic gesture.

«Oh, you disappoint me, I thought you were smarter.» He commented with a grin, still mocking her. «You want to know? I’ll clear things up for that pretty little head of yours.» He resumed his little walk, moving up and down in front of her bed, his eyes never leaving her. «I should be powerless? True. And reduced to a puppet, also true. But,» he lifted his forefinger as he was lecturing, emphasizing his words, «it’s from _within_ you, Lilith, that I draw my powers as well as my sanity and we both know _how_.» He grinned again, almost winking at her as he leaned forward, sharing secrets.

Lilith did; of course, she did. She’d always feared so but kept stubbornly pushing the idea in the back of her head. The demoness swallowed, powerless, unable to produce any sound. 

Lucifer smiled victoriously, clearly amused by the whole situation.  
«Once this charade is over, I will kill you, of course, take not only my powers back, but a little more, and then claim my throne, just like it should be.» He took a deep breath, swelling his chest, and then chuckled, his face falling serious. It scared her. «You should know better than to barge with the devil by now, darling.» He snarled, his voice a devious hiss. «Because I _always_ win.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still clueless about rating stuff, so you tell me: mature, explicit... effin unicorn? Help.


	13. Zelda’s awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pact is finally revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3

**CHAPTER 13 - Zelda’s awakening**

Zelda found herself in the middle of her bed. It was the dead of night, it was rather cold, and her room never felt so empty and silent. She curled on herself, blindly searching under her pillow for her nightgown and changed, not even bothering to fold her old clothes and just left the shapeless bundle at the foot of her bed.

She wasn’t feeling particularly tired now, but what else could she do, if not trying to sleep, when her brain threatened to fill up with any kinds of thoughts? And what pathetic witch she’d become, her heart already throbbing with nostalgia at the realization that Lilith wasn’t there, and probably would take weeks before she could see her again. She pressed her cheek into the pillow, hoping that it would gather the dampness from her eyes before she could define those as proper tears, her fingers tracing absent-mindedly the outline of her lips, where the faint taste of Lilith still lingered.

And now what? What would she say to the coven? That their directrix, now Highest Priestess, was getting it on with their Queen and Mistress? Would they start to call her names, spiteful little titles like Lilith’s concubine or worse? Or, on the contrary, would they pay total respect, not because she’d earned it, but because they felt coerced to do so? Either way, she didn’t like it. And, more importantly, what would she tell her family? According to Sabrina, they all knew or suspected there was something going on. Hilda knew for certain of course since she was her confessor right after her trip to Limbo, her niece had guessed right and Ambrose, well, he was perhaps the only clueless one, but she couldn’t be doubtlessly sure: there was a high chance for the two cousins to have huddled up as so often happened.

And so it was left to her to make it official, so to speak. With time, perhaps, because for the moment, she liked the idea of having that secret all for herself, of having Lilith all for herself, in a way others could only imagine. Zelda closed her eyes, breathing against the pillowcase as she tried to remember the faint scent of lavender mixed with ashes on her skin, the softness of her touch, the vibrating echo of the lust they shared running still through her veins.

When she opened her eyes, she startled, realizing it was morning. The bright sun was pouring inside from the windows, and the annoyingly loud chirping of some birds was coming from the old tree as if they were there to announce the beginning of a new day. And it was, it certainly was, not just the beginning of a new day, but of a new Era altogether: she would have to reopen the Academy, explain everything to the students, show them the reforms, teach them the new codes, drill in those little heads of theirs the idea that matriarchy was the true salvation and the only way to prosper throughout the centuries.

At least she would be busy for a few days while she dealt with her own brain and heart, adjusting to the idea of Lilith being her... partner? And not in the political meaning of the term. It was a strange fluttering feeling, the one that settled at the pit of her stomach when she thought of her and of their fresh bond.

She stood up with a grunt, her body protesting as she stretched and moved her sore muscles, dearly hating having no magic or very close to none. Zelda sat down at her vanity, inspecting her face, and sighed in relief when she found no new marks to testify the passing of time. Pursing her lips and bracing her comb with one hand, she raised her the other tentatively, brushing and following the movement with her free hand, smiling helplessly when she realized her hair was curling and settling gracefully on her shoulders. Combing her own hair didn’t require a lot of magic, of course, but it meant that their powers were finally coming back, little by little, just like Lilith had predicted. Though a question roused in her brain: did the new magic come from Hell? Or from within Lilith, for her to dispense those as she pleased? Either way, she was glad that the new management was not only restoring the former glory to the coven but much more.

Daring to fix her makeup with the little magic she owned as well, Zelda got dressed and stepped into her heels, ready to face the day. She didn’t even need to check on the grandfather clock to tell the time, for the lively chatting coming from the kitchen, melting away with the noises of stoved and running water, was already eloquent enough. She’d missed those sounds dearly.

The witch rejoiced at the thought of them being completely serene, finally, really enjoying a quiet breakfast knowing they were safe. When was the last time that happened? She couldn’t even remember.

«Good morning.» She greeted with a smile, her eyes laying around in a quick inspection: Sabrina eating pancakes and draining syrup all over the place, Ambrose attacking his bowl of cereal, Hilda by the sink, tending the pans, turning immediately upon hearing her voice.

«Oh, Zelds!» Her sister cried out, grinning happily. «You’re back!»

Zelda barely registered their shocked faces and walked straight to the kettle, pouring tea in the nearest cup and plopping a couple of sugar cubes in it. «I’m glad you’re all eager to start again.» She said sincerely. «I shall need your enthusiasm because there is a lot to do.»

«Oh, sister,» Hilda scolded, «don’t start already. Have some breakfast, tell us something, when did you come home? How was Hell? Oh, and do show the ring!»

Zelda ignored the frenzy succession of questions spilling from her sister’s mouth and let Hilda drag her around the table. She plopped on her chair, watching around befuddled as the blond witch put a plate full of pancakes in front of her, grinning. Zelda had no heart to say her no, also she was positively famished - did she even eat during her whole stay in Hell?

«Last night, I suppose?» She mumbled her memories of the past night slightly blurred, unlike the time she’d spent in the nether realms. «Lilith sent me home, after- well, she said I couldn’t stay too long.» She trailed off, her eyes locked on the empty milk jug from which her sister was pouring thick chocolate syrup on top of her pancakes stack. «Hilda?»

Her sister beamed. «Yes, our powers are coming back!» She said, voice full of mirth as she answered Zelda’s silent question. Sighing in relief, she grabbed her fork and started to eat, stretching her neck to just peek at the headlines on Le Figaro that was laying next to her, without feeling the need to pick it up and give it a proper reading. It was strange for her to be uninterested, but she blamed it on the millions of thoughts flooding in her head. She was brooding when Sabrina sneaked up on her from the other side of the table, still chewing, a foxy grin poorly hidden.

«Auntie, did you talk to Lilith?» She asked innocently, but staring at her with intent. The implication was crystal clear.

Zelda startled, involuntary swallowing a bite of her pancake that almost got stuck; she cleared her throat, trying her best not to cough and pushed back the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She pressed her hand flat on her chest as if she could lessen the soreness in her esophagus, and just glared at her niece.

«Sabrina,» she said through a choked whine, «I don’t think this is the time.» She sentenced and watched the girl give her a resigned pout. Zelda almost gloated at her victory, basking in the illusion that the interrogation was already over but, of course, she was wrong.

«But did you?» Wondered Ambrose, leaning forward, the spoon forgotten into the bowl as he impatiently waited for an answer. So they _did_ talk, and he knew about Lilith too.

Zelda opened and closed her mouth in rapid succession. «Ambrose, I really-»

«Did you, Zelds?» Added Hilda with a concerned look on her face.

Zelda gasped, almost outraged, and glared at them. Though the witch did appreciate their interest, she didn’t want to talk about it, the image too raw even for her.

«Stop this instant, all of you!»

«Alright, alright.» Hilda mumbled dismissively, clear frustration coming from her clenched teeth. Perhaps she could reveal some detail to her sister, Zelda thought she might owe her that, but certainly far away from her nephews' ears - not that they were innocent and pure, of course, she didn’t expect much from independent, strong, confident witches and warlocks, but still, there were some barriers she needed to keep up. Also, sharing details about her private intercourses sounded and felt wrong on so many levels. She would be more than content to just shock her prude sister Hildy.

Already grinning at the thought, she stirred her tea, producing a soft chime with the spoon when she tapped it on the china, and took slow sips of the warm liquid, letting the taste work as a balm both in her throat and on her spirit.

«So, what are we going to do today?» Wondered Sabrina as she played with the few crumbs left on the table, perched on her chair with a bored expression.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. Was it possible to dislike any kind of responsibility so much? «We’ve got plenty to do, Sabrina, as a matter of fact.» She scoffed. «Preparing the Academy as the first thing, which I presume it’ll be a lot of work alone.» She kept staring at the girl, studying every change in her expression. «And you, young lady, I believe you have your duties in Hell.»

«Yes, I do.» Sabrina sang annoyedly, rolling her eyes dramatically. «But right now? It’s still early, you know.»

«Yes, Zelds, there’s no need to rush. Can’t we enjoy some peaceful time among us, first?» Hilda agreed, clearly eager to spend time together.

To be honest, Zelda wanted that too, and it sure sounded like an amazing plan.

«I suppose we could.» She shrugged, trying to remain stoic. Could she drop her mask yet? The old Zelda would spur everyone to work right away, while she… only wanted to be with her family.

«Besides,» her sister said, voice stern as she gazed down at her, fist on her hip, commanding, «I need to check on the wound, I bet you’re in desperate need of some bandages changing. Come on, love.»

Zelda didn’t move a muscle, sipping again from her cup.  
«There’s no need, sister.» Her words were followed by a pregnant pause; feeling all gazes on her, but no question coming, she sighed and spoke again. «Lilith healed me.» She simply said, thinking that could be a sufficient explanation. Once again, she was wrong.

«W-what was that?» Hilda immediately asked, her voice flat.

«Lilith healed me.» Zelda repeated dumbly, looking up at her with a frown.

«Lilith healed you?» This time it was Ambrose with a quivering voice, close to what she’d learned to identify as slight panic over the years, blinking rapidly.

«Yes,» the witch confirmed, mildly annoyed, «Lilith healed me and I healed her hands from those dreadful burns.»

«You cured each other.» Mumbled Ambrose in a sort of delirious daze. Zelda sighed, thinking they were just overreacting for nothing until her nephew dropped his bowl, cereal and milk spilling all over the floor. Then she considered the situation might be serious for some reason that remained unknown to her. «You shouldn’t have been able to do that.» He added, his eyes lost somewhere, completely unbothered by the mess he made.

It was then that she remembered Lilith’s puzzlement when the healing spell had worked, and the panic in her voice when she successfully cured the bullet wound on her abdomen. They’d washed the problem off, thinking it was only good news, but judging by Ambrose’s reaction, perhaps they’d underestimated the fact.

«Why, Ambrose, speak.» She commanded, folding her arms.

«While you were in Hell, I’ve done some research, to see if there was a way to cure the wounds or, worse, if the consecrated bullet could produce more dangerous consequences for either you or Lilith and-»

«And?» She urged.

«And no, no further consequences.» Ambrose blurted out. «But… auntie, you both were to be scarred for life. Marked for eternity. And instead- you cured each other!» 

«So?»

« _So_. I don’t know, auntie.» He stammered, gesturing around dramatically. «You two cured the incurable,  _ you  _ tell  _ me  _ what’s going on.»

Zelda was struggling to keep up. She shook her head briefly and squirmed on her chair. Wasn’t it good? Didn’t it mean their powers combined were growing more than ever before? «What are you trying to say, Ambrose?»

«Is it possible that Lilith is keeping something from us?» The warlock wondered, his eyes wide as if he already knew the answer, but just needed a confirmation.

Zelda stared right at him, the hint of doubt slithering into her brain like a nefarious worm. Lilith certainly had acted strangely on more than one occasion, but she’d blamed it on her very nature, on all those things the demoness had to endure not only in the past three days. Certainly, she wouldn’t keep secrets. Not to her.

«No?» She replied, trying to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her since she’d made it sound like a question.

Ambrose dropped his head and let out a delusive chuckle. 

«Our magic coming back despite Lilith’s nature not being celestial, the Queen of Hell and her Priestess healing consecrated-iron wounds, undoubtedly the strongest poison for creatures like us...» He listed; his logic simple. «There’s a new source of power, auntie, it’s undeniable.»

Before any consistent thought could form into her brain, either a delusional or an angry one due to the possible betrayal, there was a shift in the air, a warm gush of wind ruffling her hair. Zelda dropped her cup on the small plate, the china clinching together, and abruptly tilted her head up, gasping silently when she saw Lilith.

She managed to keep her heart at bay, the new information confining the elation of seeing her again in a shell of shapeless questions. She frowned, not really sure how to approach her, and let her eyes roam up and down the shifting figure. The demoness was positively a mess: barefoot, hair ruffled, and she didn’t even bother changing into something more appropriate than her chamber robe. No wonder she was clutching at her only piece of clothing, her hand bringing together the front right below the neck. Not that she’d even been prude or anything before.

Another odd thing to add to the list that started with how and why was she here, but the question quickly faded when Zelda noticed that her face was the portrait of gloom and concern. Curiouser and curiouser.

«Lilith?» She asked, her voice coming out harsher than she intended.

The demoness lowered her gaze, as if she was expecting such a reaction or, worse, as if something had happened that made her completely numb to her spiteful words. Well, something definitely _had_ __ happened.

«We need to talk.» Lilith finally breathed out. She quickly glanced around only to return to her; she was silent and yet she was pleading with her ice-blue eyes,  _ beautiful  _ and oh-so-desperate. «Privately.» She added in a small voice.

Zelda felt her world spiraling down into a pit of hopelessness: of course, it had to end, her happiness simply not destined to last. Only that this time she really thought she stood a chance, or at least, that she had more time, just a little more.

She was pacing up and down, the rhythmic tapping of her heels strategically muffled by the carpet and the continuous cracking of the fire in the mantle. She peeked over the sofa, where Lilith was sitting, still clutching her robe - one hand on the neckline, the other keeping the hem slipping from her thigh - staring right into the fire. Her silence was getting on the witch’s nerves.

Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette, scraping the ring of the holder with the nail of the thumb, desperate for any kind of noise that could replace that frustrating silence. She held her breath, stopping abruptly when she felt like exploding, and exhaled upward toward the ceiling, her eyes fixed on the demoness.

«What’s going on, Lilith?» She urged, moving her hand. Ash spilled from the cigarette on the floor. She didn’t notice. «Are we really going to stay here without saying a word?»

She sighed when she only got a broken word as an answer. This was ridiculous. Maybe a mistake? After last night, was she really ghosting out on her? Had she had a change of heart? Was she really keeping a secret and was about to unburden her conscience? What the Heaven happened? She unhooked the cigarette butt from the ring, threw the first in the fire, and slipped the latter in her pocket. In a second, she plopped herself on the sofa, next to Lilith, a hand on her shoulder as she tried to make the demoness snap out of her daze and just let her in, let her understand, let her help. Lilith looked like no more than an echo, a shadow, of the Queen she’d left in Hell. It scared her.

She clenched her jaw, panic rising within herself as she faced the unknown; her hand traveled up and hovered right next to her neck for a moment, then she placed it on the furthest cheek, cupping her face, gently coaxing into turning over and looking at her. «Lilith, talk to me.» She didn’t need to add a  _ please  _ to the sentence to make it clear she was begging her.

«There’s something you should know.» The demoness finally whispered.

Zelda got lost for a moment in the reflection of the flames dancing in her eyes. Was it really it? Ambrose was right and she was living again in denial. Blinded by faith, by her own will to chase her own fulfillment, perhaps she’d ignored important details. First, she didn’t want to admit she fancied Lilith, and now that she’d done just so, she refused to accept she could ever wrong her, forgetting even her very nature of demoness. She tried her best not to overthink, desperately eager to cling to the small hope of something out of her reach happening, not a secret, not a betrayal, just something that neither of them could’ve prevented. «What is it?»

Lilith averted her eyes and the witch’s heart dropped.

«It’s Lucifer.» The demoness whispered, shaking her head slowly. «He came to me right after you left. To gloat.»

Zelda gasped silently, her jaw hanging in confusion as she tried to process that information. That shouldn’t be possible. He above all should’ve been powerless by now, reduced to a loyal puppet, a minion for the Queen of Hell.

«How?» Zelda wondered with an unsteady voice, her brow knitted. «How is that possible?» She sighed sharply, her eyes never leaving the small portion of her face that was still visible behind the cascade of dark, ruffled curls. «And why did he come to gloat to you?»

Lilith heaved a wet sob. Immediately, a sparkle of rage bloomed inside her and before she could even try to stifle it, the sparkle exploded into a fire burning in her chest, fogging her mind, making her free hand close into a shaky fist, so tight that her fingernails dug into her palm.

«He didn’t touch you, did he?» Zelda asked in a snarl. She didn’t care if he was in Hell, chained to the deepest pit, she would’ve forced Lilith to send her there and she would make him pay if he actually-

«No,» Lilith mumbled, «he was an astral projection.»

Zelda released the breath she didn’t know she was holding. If that wasn’t it, then why did Lilith look and sound so broken? Her stomach knotted up. «Then what? Lilith, please–»

«I- I don’t think I can–» The demoness stammered. For a moment, she thought they were back on the first night, where the demoness was so hidden behind her mask, she feared she might never really know her. Would Lilith let her in again? But then her blue eyes locked into hers, shimmering and lost. Zelda knew she wanted to talk, perhaps she just didn’t know how.

«Yes, you can.» She encouraged her with a soft voice.

Lilith shook her head.  
«No.» She took a sharp breath, then her hands found Zelda’s and held her tight as if she was trying to draw something from the witch. Courage, perhaps, or the right words. «Maybe... it’s easier for me if I show you.»

Zelda blinked in confusion. She heard about it, Ambrose actually studied the phenomena when Roz, Sabrina’s best friend with the ability of cunning, transferred her vision of the sigils of Hell into the Kinkle boy by touching his shoulders. It had been a desperate move, and risky because Harvey had remained mildly traumatized from it, even if it was just visions about some sigils. Zelda, on the other hand, had to watch Hell-knew-what, something that had definitely traumatized Lilith. Yet, of course, maybe, they were just as desperate. She had agreed on the responsibility, she refused to be frightened; besides, she was the Highest Priestess, after all, was she not?

The witch nodded, thumb running across her cheekbone. «Then show me.»

Lilith let out a wet, resigned chuckle. «You won’t like it, not in the least.» She assured and left her hand to cup Zelda’s cheek herself, drawing her closer, resting the forehead against hers.

Zelda drew a breath. «Show me.» She repeated, commanding now.

Lilith nodded. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and focused on her magic as soon as their eyes fell close.

«I’m sorry, Zelda.» She murmured.

Zelda didn’t answer, she smiled despite the tears gathering quickly in the corners of her eyes; she didn’t know what was happening, she didn’t know what to expect, but her heart was shattering anyway, even if only for the pure sorrow she could see in Lilith’s eyes.  _ I’m sorry too. _

Zelda found herself in the living room of a modest house she knew nothing of. Just like when she was in Limbo, there was the strangest sensation of floating swirling in her veins: the cuckoo clock wasn’t ticking, the fire in the mantle was lit, but the flames were completely still. She looked at her hands, held her own elbows to actually prove to herself she was there and not a ghost, and then looked herself in the mirror, staring at the silver surface when no reflection appeared. Sighing and realizing she was inside Lilith’s memory, she accepted her current condition and allowed time flow normally.

She blinked once, twice, and when her eyes opened, there was her husband, Blackwood as the flesh Acheron that contained Lucifer, holding Lilith by her hair, right at her feet. Instinctively, Zelda tried to throw herself on them - on him - yelling to let her go, but her hands went right through them as if she was made of air. With horror, she realized she wouldn’t be able to help because she was just walking in a memory, something that already had happened. Zelda was there in the shoes of the visitor, to watch.

The witch straightened her back, bracing herself. She clenched her jaw, hand flowing to her mouth as she breathed hard, rage building inside of her.

Despite the pain she was in - Zelda had never once heard her whine - Lilith fought against his rough pulling, and then she successfully stopped him, pulling on the other way with intent. The witch rejoiced at the familiar sparkle of pride and determination in her eye.

«I have enough of your lies,» the demoness panted, «I want proof that you’ll spare my life and I want safety for Zelda Spellman and her coven.»

Zelda swallowed through a dry throat. So Lilith tried to save her life and preserve the coven even when her own life was endangered. It moved her, but that also meant they were negotiating some kind of pact. Zelda saw him smirk while he pulled her, hard, making her groan.

«You fancy her, don’t you, Lilith?» He teased. Lilith didn’t say anything. «Oh, don’t lie to me, pet, I’ve known you since I found you, naked and desperate.»

Zelda’s sight blurred from newly born tears, a mixture of rage, sadness, gratitude.

«You need me to perform the rite.» The demoness barked. «Me and nobody else but me.» Her eyes sparkled with fierceness, the same Zelda wished to see all the time. That explained why Lucifer was free of his jail during the coronation: it hadn’t been part of the ritual, Hell wasn’t responsible for it, relying on the chains to keep him restricted. It had been Lilith from the beginning: she’d performed the rite under threat and freed Lucifer and Blackwood of each other.

There was a pause, and Lucifer let her free. The witch released a sharp breath. But then… Lucifer grinned. A wicked, sly, almost creepy grin that made her blood run cold.

«Very well, I’ll make sure the deal is convenient for both of us.» He said, his voice full of wanton mirth. «So, yes, immunity for the traitor Coven that worships you instead of me and I swear  _ I  _ won’t lay a finger on your precious red-head pet.» And so he sent Mary Wardwell, a good Christian to whom the devil’s trick didn’t apply, with Lilith inside her, thus keeping his word and torturing the demoness in the process. What a vile, devious being. «As for the second part of the deal, since you care for your life so dearly, which I understand, of course, I’ll make a special use of you that works as a guarantee for the both of us, one that is based on your very existence and survival… at least for a few months.»

She remained clueless for a second, just a split second until she saw Lilith’s eyes grow wide in horror.

Zelda understood but didn’t want to believe it. It couldn’t be true, surely they were mistaken. Both of them were.

The demoness swallowed, the flame never leaving her eyes.

«You’ve got Sabrina to carry on the Morningstar legacy.» She said, her breath shallow now.

«Don’t take me for a fool. I know you want the crown for yourself and my so-called daughter is willing to indulge this insanity.» He growled, his voice growing eerier by the second. It almost hurt her ears, despite not being really there. «At least you were right about one thing: she’s not worthy.»

How could He dare to talk about his family like that? Sabrina was more than capable of doing anything she wanted: she was a Spellman, her niece nonetheless and if she wanted to rule Hell, she could easily fulfill the duty. The fact that the girl was barely a teen and that Zelda would never allow it in the first place was an entirely different matter. But that was a past issue. There were worse things to deal with… except that everything had already happened; there were worse things to  _ learn _ .

«What makes you think I’ll leave the throne to any of your offspring?» Barked Lilith through gritted, jaw clenched.

_ Stop provoking him, you fool _ . Zelda bit her lip, painfully aware that even if she tried to voice her thoughts, they wouldn’t be heard. She was the Dawn of Doom, Mother of Demons, for real she was powerless? The witch scoffed. Of course not: if he held onto her right now, it was because he  _ could  _ find her anywhere and anytime and kill her as he pleased. Maybe she was buying herself time to think of a better deal. Yes, it had to be that. Zelda couldn’t believe she would bow and agree to a similar pact.

«My dear Lilith, I don’t expect anything of the sort from you.» He said with a mellifluous voice. «Come on, don’t make this difficult or painful, you know very well I can easily do both.» He continued, offering his hand, palm upward toward the ceiling waiting for her to catch it willingly, with no complaints.

Zelda was silently begging her not to do it, still denying what had probably happened next and the irreversible consequences of that deal. She saw confusion in Lilith’s clear eyes, and she saw desperation because she couldn’t refuse him, else death or, more likely, endless tortures until she’d crack. The demoness swallowed, angrily wiping tears from her cheek before he could see those and mock her more or gloat at the reaction he elicited.

«I will allow this defiling if you keep your promises.» She snarled. There was doubt in her eyes, it was clear she didn’t trust him, and that he had something in mind, something darker, and sicker than this plan already was. And yet, what else could she do, if not compelling him and try to spare herself a horrible death?

However, when Lilith reached out to take his hand, Lucifer gritted his teeth, avoided her, and took again grasp of her hair, pulling her effortlessly toward him. At Lilith’s unexpected groan, Zelda gasped, powerless.

«You know self-pity bores me, Lilith and you don’t want me bored now, do you?» He hissed next to her ear. «Come on, cut the drama, if I’m not mistaking, you used to enjoy this.» He started to drag her toward the small corridor, tugging so hard that Zelda heard her neck snap.

Glass shattered when they went out of her sight, objects fell and rattled on the floor. Zelda could still hear the muffled groans and choked cries when she focused on herself, nails digging into her palms, hard enough to draw blood.

_ Out _ .

She wanted out.

She had seen enough and couldn’t bear more. 

« _ Stop _ !» She yelled, shutting her eyes. « _ Stop this immediately _ !»

«You’re back, you’re here.» Lilith’s familiar voice cajoled in her ringing ears like a balm. «Zelda?»

She felt her warm hand on her neck, cupping her face, and the witch snapped her eyes open. It was the same face that greeted her, an expansion of the memory as despair, weakness, and hopelessness chased each other as different sparkles in her ice-blue eyes.

Zelda hid her face behind her hand, the memory still raw in her brain as she struggled to process everything: the pact with Lucifer, her helplessness, what he’d done to her… And Zelda was unaware of it, of this burden she was carrying. If only she’d had more courage sooner, if only she’d insisted on going with her that day, perhaps things would be different. Suddenly, there was fire running under her skin, and she shot up, putting some distance between them, her heart crying at the loss of contact with Lilith. The demoness’ touch both soothed and burned, now.

She walked away, walked a few steps, then stopped abruptly.

«And you didn’t tell me?» She asked harshly, knowing already that more words weren’t needed. Lilith lowered her head, folding her arms, back pressed into the sofa as if she was trying to disappear into it.

«How could I?» She asked in a hoarse voice.

«How could you  _ not _ ?» Zelda promptly retorted. «Although I appreciate your efforts to save me and the Coven, you literally barged with the devil! He’s not defeated at all, as his little visit proves and you’re… you’re...» She gestured in her direction and sighed in frustration, unable to produce the word. She didn’t even ask if the pact had worked, for her very presence served as an answer.

«I had no other choice.» Mumbled Lilith.

Zelda paused. She conjured an already lit cigarette without bothering to use her ring holder and inhaled deeply, holding her breath in for a few seconds, pinching the bridge of her nose.

No, she knew she didn’t have other choices, she  _ saw  _ that. Just as she could see how broken the demoness was. She’d thought they’d defeated him despite the pact, keep the possible threat a secret and when the threat became real, her whole world had shattered.

«I know.» Zelda offered, feeling a tug in her heart when she noticed a tear falling from Lilith’s face into her lap. Lilith was her responsibility: she’d become one the night she asked for asylum, and now things had changed for the better. With a greater bond and a deeper connection, came bigger responsibilities. She was ready to fulfill her oath and take care of her, because that was what her heart wanted - to worship and cherish, for better and for worse, until the end of her days.

Her walls crumbled. Zelda wondered if they’d crumbled for good, this time, at least for her, and covered back the distance she’d put between them in a blink. Before Lilith could realize it, Zelda was on the sofa by her side, wrapping her arms around her trembling frame. She breathed into her dark hair when she felt the demoness almost melt into the embrace.

«For Heaven's sake, Lilith...» She blurted out between teeth, slowly shaking her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the demoness nestled in the crook of her neck until breathing returned even and her eyes had no more tears to cry.

«Well, now you know everything.» She sniffled, straightening her back.

«I should hope so, things couldn’t be any worse.» Replied Zelda, forcing her smile as she pushed a wild lock of hair behind her ear. After all, for as desperate as the situation could look, Lilith’s condition was manageable - she was a midwife for crying out loud, she should know! - and as for Lucifer, something could be done, wasn’t it right? That’s why Lilith was there, to prepare yet another offensive.

«Zelda,» the demoness whispered, but once again, she averted the witch’s inquiring gaze. It wasn’t good, «there is a quick and final solution to end this madness.»

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. «I don’t like your tone.» She said, her voice a non-subtle warning.

Lilith took a small breath. «If I die–»

«Lilith–»

«If I die,» she repeated, louder, «his spawn dies with me and Lucifer will be harmless, easy to kill if you want to. Sabrina will take the crown and all your problems will vanish.»

Images from Limbo flooded in her brain. She shut her eyes tight, but they kept coming. Feeling restless, she once again stood up from the couch, pacing quickly as if it could help to keep the pain and the grief at bay.

«No.» She mumbled, trying to focus on the present. She stopped and drew from her cigarette, ashes crumbling to the floor undisturbed. «No, you won’t die.» She barked, echoing the words her doppelganger said in the last vision. «I won’t allow it.»

She saw Lilith her eyes glimmer, clearly moved by her words, and then she gave her a smile, a sincere, genuine smile that lit up her whole face. It pained her that the demoness wasn’t used to having someone who truly cared for her. When she offered her hand, Zelda hesitantly walked closer and took it, feeling at peace when their fingers intertwined.

«Zelda,» Lilith whispered when she was by her side, «there is no other way.»

The witch shook her head. «There must be.» She replied firmly. Cupping her face, she forced her head up and gazed into her eyes. «You happened to enter this family through me, whether you like it or not, and we’re Spellmans: we always find another way.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡


	14. Lilith’s clan

**CHAPTER 14 - Lilith’s clan**

Lilith turned one last time, sheets rustling under her body as she settled on her back, her spine protesting lightly at the sudden movement.  
With a huff, she opened her wide-awake eyes and stared at the ceiling, finally accepting she wouldn’t sleep.

She gently shifted toward the edge of the mattress, careful not to rouse Zelda, and climbed down the bed, toes curling as she stepped on the cold wooden floor.

Shivering mildly as soon as the chilly night air lapped at her naked body, she leaned over the bedpost and retrieved the blanket draped on it and wrapped herself into the soft, wooly embrace. Padding across the room, she reached the window and opened it, breathing in the cold wind as it blew into the room. Lilith ensured that Zelda was buried into the duvet - and thus wouldn’t be bothered much by the open window - and climbed on the sill, legs pressed to her chest as she rested her chin atop of her knees.

She let her eyes roam outside, the pallid halo of the moon hidden behind thick layers of black clouds, the forest silently moving in the distance, everything so quiet and so different from Hell… and from the storm brewing inside of her.

Late that evening, before blowing out the candle, Zelda told her how pleased she was to see her there, finally asking for help and letting the witch tend to whatever issue the demoness might’ve gone through. Lilith hadn’t said a word, burying herself into her arms when she invited in bed, waiting for a slumber that never came.

Thing was, that as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw the flames of Hell, the ones that burned with fire and ice altogether, in the depths, the same she’d contemplated for infinite time, before deciding to appear at the Spellman manor. She could still feel them on her skin, seducing, awaiting, deliciously tasting not of death, but of total and ultimate annihilation. Despite being the only sensible thing every brave creature would do, in order to save those it pretended to care about, she knew that suicide was the most inglorious and vile ways of dying and just as she was about to step in, she scrambled away in retreat. If only momentarily: she couldn’t bear the thought of just ceasing to exist like that.

Truth was, she went to Zelda not only because, as Highest Priestess, she was the only one who could actually try to kill her if needed, but because if she were actually to die, she wanted Zelda to be the last thing she saw, her arms the last thing to hold her. Her plan was to tell her everything, bid her goodbyes, and return to the depths to throw herself in the flames in peace with herself, knowing she’d done the right thing, knowing that Zelda and her coven would thrive anyway without her, that Lucifer was defeated once and for all, the only echo of him living in Sabrina, tamed and unharmful.

Of course, she didn’t reckon with Zelda and her determination… nor her devotion - she didn’t dare to call it with the proper name just yet, the feeling too raw and hasty in her brain, even if she desperately wanted to - so the witch had taken the matter into her own hand and brushed Death aside with a flick of her wrist, and Lilith, who was committed to her since that famous night, had obeyed without a question.

Against all odds and her wildest thought, they were fighting still.

«Lilith?» The demoness turned to the drowsy woman peeking from under the duvet and couldn’t help but smile: even if the smallest portion of her face was visible, it shone at the moonlight, her features smoothed and serene. «Come to bed, it’s cold.»

Lilith hardly felt cold like the others, of course, one of the many benefits of her newly sourced powers, but deemed her nocturnal venture over, feeling the overwhelming need of being next to the witch again. She closed the window and crawled back to bed, shifting close, her bare body molding around Zelda’s.

«You feel good.» She mumbled against the shell of her ear, smiling when she shivered into her embrace. Zelda took a hold of her arm and kept it close to her chest, dragging her even closer to her. Lilith closed her eyes, breathing in her scent, snuggling against the softness of her hair. «I’m sorry, Zelda.» She murmured, even before she could control her lips.

She felt Zelda tense, then turned into her hold to face her. She blinked a few times, slumber still lingering on her body, and frowned.

«Sorry for what?»

«For not telling you.» Lilith breathed out, not really seeing a reason why she should delay the conversation. «I thought it was _my_ problem and when I realized it wasn’t, well, then it was too late.» She swallowed the lump in her throat and stared into her eyes, the green almost completely engulfed by the blackness of her pupils. «I was scared you wouldn’t want to see me ever again. That you would be furious with me. I wouldn’t have blamed you.»

And then, Zelda’s hand was on her neck, her fingers in her hair, pushing locks away from her face.

«Furious, for trying to protect us?» Rebuked the witch with a soft smile. «He could’ve killed you and yet you tried to fight not only for your life but also for mine and the Coven’s salvation.»

Lilith let out a bittersweet chuckle.

«And yet he managed to hurt you.»

«It doesn’t matter.» Zelda replied, stubbornly. «I see you, Lilith.» She said and the demoness stared right at her, lips parted. Did anyone really see through her, before, as Zelda could? «I know you. I truly do.»

Yes, Lilith knew she did. Like no one had ever before, because no one ever really cared. Lucifer had ever sought for his own glory, Adam was just an illusion she’d created for herself because she felt hopeless and lonely, but Zelda… she wanted the same things, she wanted to arrive at the top by her side, not above and certainly not under her.

«Thank you.» Sighed Lilith, holding her, their noses brushing together. She didn’t even know what she was thanking Zelda for, but maybe it wasn’t necessary: Zelda had saved her in every way a creature could’ve been saved, and now she was giving her a home and everything she had never had nor dared to wish for.

She felt a weird feeling of loneliness upon waking up in an empty bed. It was morning, and the light was pouring in from the window. Untangling herself from the sheets and the duvet, she sat up on the bed, searching for Zelda around the room, and sighing discontentedly when she noticed she was not there… and also she was: everything in that room screamed 'Zelda'. From the mannequin in the corner with a vintage ball dress on it and matching hat, to the parade of lotions laying on the vanity following a certain order, the hairbrush with a designed handle in pure ivory, the lace black robe folded on the chair and, most of all, her perfume still lingering in the air after she’d applied some as she got ready for the day. Lilith could easily picture her dancing around the room in a very strict routine, then wearing her clothes, sitting at the vanity as she fixed her makeup, and dabbed the perfume cap on her neck and wrists.

When she couldn’t bear the thought of staying there by herself without the actual presence of Zelda, Lilith got up, conjured a dress on herself - similar to the ones she used to wear when she played Mary Wardwell, a more glamour version of her, anyway - and cautiously ventured outside the safeness of Zelda’s bedroom.

Last night, when the witch had led her to the room, it was dark and she was tired - or maybe she’d been crying too much and her sight got irremediably blurred - so she struggled to remember the right way. She followed the collection of shoes on the wall, smirking to herself when she counted over a hundred witches and warlocks hexed by her hand.

She walked down the stairs gripping at the handrail, her neck stretched out so she could hear or see better in case someone would come running down the hallway or dart from a room to another. Much to her discontent, however, the house seemed to be almost inhabited. She sighed frustratedly, considering for a moment yelling Zelda’s name so at least someone would mind her, when she finally heard a noise coming from behind her. Lilith frowned as she ventured toward the kitchen and found only Hilda washing some dishes in the sink, soap and sponge hovering in the air, waiting for her command to be used or put themselves into use.

She thought of making her presence known, but the chair she bumped into did the trick for her and she muttered obscenities under her breath.

«Oh, hello love!» Hilda greeted her gleefully, turning the water off and magically drying her hands. «How do you feel?»

Lilith stared at her befuddled. She wasn’t used to people caring for her, asking how she was doing. She’d gone from being the last creature of the pyramid, Lucifer’s concubine, where her only job was to satisfy his every whim, to a teacher at Baxter High - respected by her students, yes, but still only a teacher who lived alone in the woods - to Queen of Hell, where still no one would even care if she was well until she’d accomplished all her duties, and now she was… also _Lilith_. And someone cared for her. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach was completely new to her.

Even if she didn’t answer Hilda, the woman hummed a tune, compensating for the absence of conversation, and the demoness followed with her glance around as she sliced a pumpkin pie from the counter and placed the plate on the nearest chair.

«Come on, eat something.»

Lilith looked down at the plate. She didn’t even really need to eat, it was a pleasure for her, and right now she didn’t really feel like indulging in such activity.

«Where’s Zelda?» She asked, her voice completely flat.

«She’s around.» Hilda replied. «Come on, she said to give you something rich as soon as you come down, you’ll feel better.»

Lilith narrowed her eyes. She’d met the woman only once or twice as Mary Wardwell when she came to her office expressing her concern about her niece’s education and when they were facing the Greendale thirteen. She didn’t hear much of Hilda after that, but her gentle manners and her thick English accent were hard to forget. That woman who claimed to be Zelda’s sister was so different from her, so sweet and gleeful it was almost nauseating. Yet, on the other hand, she couldn’t find it in herself to disappoint her.

«I don’t know how this is supposed to help.» She muttered as she sat down in the chair, lazily skewing the pie with the fork.

«I know it’s hard for you right now, and you can feel miserable  _ before  _ eating my pie, as well as feel miserable  _ after  _ eating my pie, but I can assure you, you can’t feel miserable  _ while  _ eating my pie.» She smiled, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, peering down expectantly. Lilith could feel Hilda’s eyes on her as she tasted the first bite and even if she was prepared to lie, telling it was good, she found herself smiling genuinely because it did taste delicious. «Besides,» the witch added proudly, «it’s made with butter, honey, and milk, which should be good for… you.»

Lilith gulped down, gazing at the woman, and felt her eyes rather unctuously scan her body, almost leaning beyond the table. When their gazes met, Hilda offered her a wide smile. It was annoying, in a sense, the way that woman felt entitled to act so blatantly invasive.

«She told you?»

Hilda gasped silently, almost as if her words had offended her on some level.

«I’m her sister.» She replied as if that could make everything clear.

It didn’t. She was the First Woman, and she had never had a sister, nor someone who actually cared for her, that was. 

«And you tell each other everything?» She inquired, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the implication: how much did she know? And really, how sisters and, most alarming, families, worked?

«After the Pagans, we swore no more lies, secrets included. The ones that could negatively affect others, that is.» Hilda explained. She sighed and walked to the kettle, pouring the brown liquid into a mug. «You’ll get the hang of it, don’t worry, love.» She said with an encouraging smile, also placing the mug in front of Lilith.

Lilith took a deep breath, eyes glued to the liquid sloshing inside the mug. She got Zelda most of the time, she got Sabrina when she acted like an insufferable teenager, she got Ambrose and his thirst for knowledge, but she just couldn’t get Hilda. She had basically deprived her of her sister, in the past, she’d led her niece to Hell, she’d lied and almost got her killed on more than one occasion, probably… she honestly couldn’t get her.

«Why are you so nice to me?» She exhaled, her voice dangerously similar to a bark. She wasn’t angry, of course, she just felt lost.

Again, Hilda gasped, her jaw slack.

«Why, you saved my sister’s life!» She cried out, stating the obvious. «Not to mention you’re completely smitten with each other.»

At the remark, Lilith choked and coughed on a pie crumb. «I- uhm–»

«I get it, you’re not used to all of this, but you will, eventually.» Hilda sighed, then smiled at her. «You’re one of us, now.» She stated with a small shrug.

Lilith bit the inside of her cheek, a different kind of feeling caged blooming inside the depth of her chest. Perhaps she had never really considered that belonging to something - or somebody - would involve that people would actually care for her, even without expecting anything in return.

She sighed and took another bite of the pie, almost ignoring when Sabrina’s white head poked from the door frame.

«Family meeting.» The girl announced, and nothing more before disappearing again.

Lilith barely acknowledged Hilda putting what she had between her hands aside and, just like a diligent soldier, walking toward the hallway with no question. The demoness sighed, frowning when the witch stopped abruptly on the doorway and spun on her heels, looking at her with her brow furrowed.

«Aren’t you coming, love?»

Lilith stared dumbstruck. Since when being a part of them also meant…  _ that _ ? Were they even all okay with it? And was she? Then, without even realizing it, she stood up, her legs moving to follow the witch on their own accord as if she was under some spell. Was she? Under the spell the witches and mortals called  _ family _ ?

«Good, everyone’s here.» Ambrose sighed with a relieved smile, stopping his pacing in front of the mantle.

Lilith looked around skeptically, the whole situation reminding her of a normal meeting in Hell, just quieter and better stocked. When she sat down on the empty armchair, she was glad Zelda walked behind her, one hand on the backseat right next to her head, the other close to her mouth as she smoked. Then there were Hilda and Sabrina on the couch and Prudence sitting on the edge of another chair, close to Ambrose. They looked like a small army ready to go to war, and Lilith reminded herself that it was just another definition of family - the Spellman, in the least - and that she now was part of them.

She felt rather unquiet of having the only warlock claiming the lead of that unusual emergency meeting, but then again she had to admit he knew a lot and in quality of Zelda’s nephew, he was entitled with some trust.

After all, Lilith didn’t hate all men regardless, just the ones who refused to see that women were simply superior.

«So, after the recent events, I think we can all agree that our only chance to be free is to kill Lucifer.» He said with a quivering voice, eyes wide in panic and fear. «Our best chance would be now, of course, because he’s weak and still chained into the pit.»

«But even now, no weapon can kill him.» Zelda interjected.

Ambrose raised his forefinger to his aunt as if to prove that she’s just got the point.

«Remember when we first tried to kill Satan, aunties?» The boy asked.

«How could I forget.» Lilith glanced up and her heart constricted when Zelda’s hand flew instinctively around her neck, memories flooding into everyone’s head with the echoes of a nightmare.

Lilith had been there, watching the scene from afar and when the knives darted toward the two women, she promptly focused all her energies to inch the sharp points away from their necks. Lucifer pushed them, she pulled, hidden behind her tree, contrasting the Dark Lord’s power with her own as long as she could. Without her assistance, they surely would have wounds on their necks from that day. And then Lilith disappeared after the horn had been blown, too weak and ashamed that her plan hadn’t worked. What a coward she’d been.

«If you all remember, he said that only the Spear of Longinus would do the trick.» Ambrose reminded them and gestured to the coffee table in the middle of the room, which was overflowing with books, maps, and papers of different kinds. «I’ve been up all night researching.»

«Have you found the location?» Hilda inquired with a grimace.

Lilith tensed. It was millennials that the Dark Lord was looking for that item. She had led armies to the quest, lost hundreds of her demon children in the process of searching for a spear she once thought could serve her Master as a weapon because he had told her so. And now a young warlock had found it? After only one night of studies? It was absurd.

«The problem is not finding the Spear, auntie.» The boy sighed. «Among other less suitable places, there are four main possible locations: Hofburg Palace in Vienna, museum Manoogian in the capital of Armenia, Church of St. Peter in Antioch and, of course, St. Peter’s Basilica in Vatican City.»

«Well then, what’s the problem?» Asked Sabrina, impatient as always.

«Except for the fact that the quest must be conducted without any sort of magical help, which means it’ll take months to reach all the destinations, in the quality of Satanic beings, no one of us can actually go near those places nor touch the Spear.»

Of course, it made sense. She’d lead hordes of demons to the quest, so the spear would never appear to anyone of them… all those losses, the suffering, and death for nothing. She wondered if Lucifer knew all of that since the beginning - of course, he knew. He would command her to leave and bleed and fight for his own amusement and nothing more.

«So, what do you suggest we do, Ambrose?» Zelda asked, drawing once again from her cigarette. The boy looked around the room with lost eyes, then sighed and bowed her head, clearly not happy with the things he was about to say.

«We need to kidnap Ms. Wardwell.» He said in one breath, shrugging soon after and shaking his head because he  _ really  _ couldn’t come up with a better solution.

«Again?» Sabrina rolled her eyes and whined. «Her brain is already fried up, that poor woman will be in a mental hospital by the end of the year.»

«Make it the end of the week.» Mumbled Prudence with a diverted smirk.

Though one part of her thought the remark funny, Lilith had to agree with Sabrina, for once. Everybody seemed to be prone to take in on her, apparently, starting with herself. Maybe sharing her face had made her soft toward that lonely teacher.

«The  _ Heaven  _ with that!» Zelda cried out after a long pause. «The bitch shot me!» She scoffed, draining out all the sense of guilt Lilith might still have in her regards. Even if she was guided by the Dark Lord, it was partially her wanting revenge against witches. Lilith clenched her jaw: she couldn’t be forgiven easily.

«Right, okay.» Agreed Sabrina, brow knitted as she let the idea sink in. «Not that we know many Christians anyways.» She commented with a small voice.

«So it’s settled, then.» Ambrose mumbled, eyes searching around the room. Lilith observed how he would silently ask for Zelda and Hilda’s approval before actually proclaiming the beginning of that mission.

«The main goal is to defeat Lucifer once and for all, and in the meanwhile, make this new Empire thrive.» Zelda stated, her voice unwavering. «We need everyone’s collaboration.»

Sabrina rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

«You know you’ll always have my support, sister.» Hilda chirped from her spot.

«I was born for this quest, auntie, you know it.» Ambrose replied firmly.

«You have my swords.» Proclaimed Prudence standing up, siding Ambrose.

Lilith swallowed when Zelda gazed down at her. She didn’t wish for anything more right now than to have Lucifer dead, but was it fair to send those two around the globe with a spinster High School teacher reduced to a puppet to serve their purposes? And since when did she have a conscience? Looking at each one of them, she realized for the first time the real meaning of the new Era: her throne was hers, but shared with each one of them, who were prompt to fight and sacrifice their lives willingly, if necessary, giving soul and body to the glory of their own community. Being Queen was basically a metaphor, a symbol. She cared about them just as much they cared about her. She was suddenly part of a clan, a family.

«Hell is my domain,» she said after clearing her throat, «I’ll supervise the pit where Lucifer is incarcerated, personally, and organize strict rounds with the highest rank demons. He won’t torment any of you.» She promised.

Zelda heaved a small sigh and her hand traveled down, squeezing her shoulder.

«Sabrina, help them coax Ms. Wardell into her kidnap.» She suggested.

«Then you’ll join me in Hell, the hordes will want to hear commands from you.» Lilith added waiting for a nod from the girl. It was a nice feeling knowing she was now willing to listen and obey her orders.

In a matter of minutes, where they discussed the objects to carry with them and packing away all the money they could find around the house, the three were out of the house and driving the hearse down the driveway toward the lonely cottage in the woods that belonged to the wretched and still unaware Ms. Wardwell.

Alone in the room with the Spellman sisters, Lilith felt suddenly unquiet. She could almost sense their thoughts as they looked at each other from across the room, decades, and centuries of living together refining the reading of the other’s mind to perfection. Lilith imagined they were worried about their nephew’s departure, but she could feel there was more to it. Could it be the Academy? Everyone seemed to have a job to do, so what was she missing?

She gazed in silence when Zelda slowly walked around the armchair and went to sit gracefully on top of the arm, her side and skirt brushing against Lilith’s crossed legs. She continued smoking, eyes lost somewhere, drawing slowly from her cigarette and then exhaling upward toward the ceiling in a precise motion.

«Right,» Hilda suddenly sighed, patting her hands on her knees and getting their attention. «Now that it’s just us, we haven’t exactly discussed how to deal with–» The woman hummed, embarrassed, gesturing with her chin in Lilith’s direction.

The demoness let out a sharp breath. For as much as she loathed her current condition, she couldn’t do anything about it, also, she didn’t want to fail the Coven, nor those two devotees who had just left for a mission, but most of all she didn’t want to fail Zelda again. And Zelda needed someone who she could count on, who wanted to fight with her and could support her… and yes, make her happy. She might as well accept the fact that she was gravid and completely rely on her, just as Zelda was doing in return. After all, it wasn’t something she hadn’t already done in the past: another demon to deal with wasn’t a problem, whether it came from one of her ribs or another part of her body, it didn’t matter.

«The devil’s spawn.» She spat bitterly. «You can call it that.»

Lilith felt the witch’s judging eyes on her. When she gazed up at her, she found Zelda’s green eyes filled with unexpected sorrow.

The demoness frowned, utterly confused, and averted her eyes, wondering what might’ve gone wrong now.

«Hilda, one of our priorities is keeping Lilith alive,» she sighed tiredly, «which involves the  _ child _ .» She said, emphasizing the word. Lilith bit the inside of her cheek. «We managed hundreds of babes, sister, including Sabrina. I think we can handle this one too.»

«That’s perfect by me.» Hilda rebuked, raising her hand into a sort of yielding position. «I wouldn’t expect anything else to be honest, but it’s good to know.»

«We’ll do everything we can to ensure they are both well provided for.» Zelda said with a firm voice, her head surely already planning schedules and things to do in the next few days and excruciating months.

«I’ll be her midwife, of course.» Hilda interjected with a low voice which didn’t admit any disagreement. «You’d be too involved, love.» She explained and Zelda helplessly nodded, releasing the breath she was holding down to protest.

Lilith glanced back and forth at them and scoffed, frustratedly.

«Be my guest, do keep talking as if I weren’t in the room.»

Lilith sunk into the chair, watching Zelda with the corner of her eyes as she put out the cigarette on the ashtray before shifting on the cushion next to her, forcing the demoness to make room for her.  
Her timid smirk was a silent apology, one that Lilith promptly accepted.

«Get used to it, you’re family now.» The witch whispered. «And I won’t let anything happen to you.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3  
> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡


	15. Zelda’s inquietude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so here's a gift for you!

**CHAPTER 15 - Zelda’s inquietude**

In less than a month, they had managed to settle down a strange routine that, surprisingly, felt oddly natural: they would both wake up in the morning, went off to work, Zelda at the Academy and Lilith in Hell, who, by Zelda’s order, whenever she had to go there, supervising or leading a meeting in Pandemonium, had to stay close to Sabrina and vice-versa all the time in case something happened; then they would both be back in the late afternoon, conducting a rather normal domestic life at the Spellman manor.

It was like any other routine of a common mortal in Greendale, except they were all far from common: a Highest Priestess of the Church of Lilith, Directrix of the Academy of the Unseen Arts and the Queen of Hell, secretly - for those outside the family - pregnant with the former King of Hell.

The concept that their lives were a mess was an understatement, to say the least, nevertheless, somehow, they were managing just fine.

Half slouching on the last steps of the spiral staircase that led to the embalming room, Zelda was drawing from her cigarette, eyes fixated on her sister as she hummed one of her Sweeney Todd soundtracks while preparing her herbs. After a moment, she stood up, pacing impatiently toward the morgue table where Lilith was lying, her too watching Hilda moving around. Her feet were bouncing, almost nervously, and she had her arms folded on her chest, an irked expression on her face she wasn’t about to soften any time soon.

Zelda sighed loudly, implicitly urging Hilda to get a move and hating when her sister blatantly ignored her, well knowing that everything was in her hands and she could easily, at least in that particular circumstance, do as she pleased because she had the lead. Zelda would’ve happily taken the matter in her own hands, but on that Hilda was right: she was too involved and emotions were not friendly advisors.

She tapped her foot and exhaled white smoke away from them by tilting her head up toward the ceiling. When Hilda finally seemed ready, Zelda brought her left arm to her chest and rested the other elbow on the back of her wrist, cigarette forgotten but still lit in her right hand. As Hilda worked, hands hovering above Lilith’s body and pronounced her spells with closed eyes, the red-haired witch repeated all the passages she knew too well inside her own mind. Yes, that was good, she mentally praised her sister, but Hilda’s face was still scrunched up and engaged. Zelda swallowed, wondering what might take so long; she waited and frowned when after a couple of minutes more, nothing had happened yet.

«You’re doing it wrong.» Scoffed suddenly, not entirely sure about the truthfulness about those words: frankly, she would have performed the incantation in the same way if she were in her sister’s shoes right now.

Hilda winced.  
«Quiet, Zelds, I know what I’m doing.»

«Clearly not.» The other snarled back, refusing to be contradicted, no matter what.

Hilda kept going for a while, then let out a frustrated growl, snapping her eyes open. She glared at Zelda first, then threw a sideway glance at Lilith.

«It’s Lilith blocking me.» She justified, rubbing her hands together.

The demoness parted her lips, outraged.

«I’m not doing anything!» She defended.

Zelda sighed sharply. Of course, that made sense.

«Lilith, stop it.» She said in a commanding tone.

«Zelda, I’m not doing anything!» She repeated, stressing every word this time to stand at her previous position.

The other rolled her eyes dramatically and walked even closer to her, leaning down a bit to stare in her eyes better.

«Precisely: you have to relax and let Hilda examine you.» Zelda insisted, narrowing her eyes.

«Couldn’t you just let me be?» Lilith snapped, glaring at the redhead witch with hellfire burning into her blue eyes.

For an instant, electrical sparks sizzled in the embalming room, and, being still with her hands close to Lilith’s body, Hilda got caught.  
_ Ouch _ . She mouthed, offended, through a grimace that was half pout, half frown.

«Alright, get out.» Hilda said firmly, her tone commanding. «This poor lamb needs tranquility.»

It took Zelda a moment to realize she was addressing her and the woman’s jaw hung dramatically into a shocked though silent gasp.

«Am  _ I _ the one who’s making her nervous, now?» She inquired, glancing between the other two women.

«Yes,» replied promptly her sister, «you’re worse than a panicky husband!» She muttered under her breath.

Zelda straightened her back and glared again, feeling somewhat offended.

«I am  _ not  _ a panicky husband, Hildegard!»

«And I’m _not_ a poor lamb.» Lilith scoffed. «I did what the desperate circumstances required to ensure my own survival. And _yours_ , if I might add.» She stated, proudly.

Hilda rolled her eyes.  
«A match made in Hell.» She commented, then locked her eyes with her sister. «Off you go, come on now, chop-chop.»

«Fine.» Zelda conceded, making sure that both Hilda and Lilith could see her shaking her head in disapproval as she climbed the stairs on her way out.

She sat down at the small settee of the studio and pulled up her papers from the Academy. She had just started reviewing tomorrow’s sacred geometry lesson when her brain made it very clear it couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Lilith.

She sighed loudly, angrily closing the folder, and leaned down in the chair.

Lilith had become unbelievably grumpy, lately: she would return from Hell absolutely wrecked and whenever Zelda tried to ask her if she could help, Sabrina’s door closing with a loud thump was eloquent enough. She knew that a council of demons could be a challenging task, but Lilith and Sabrina, each with their job, had always managed well to administer them. Stress and tiredness, though not advisable for either of them, was, unfortunately, to be expected.

After all, Zelda could undoubtedly say that once eaten one of Hilda’s full course meals she used to cook every evening for all of them, Lilith was visibly relaxed, and later at night, when they would retire in the privacy of their own bedroom, she would be of a delicious company as they laid in their bed, side by side.

Zelda just couldn’t put her finger on it, on the change she went through whenever one of the family would mention her health or pregnancy. Yes, that was what made her snap, transforming into a completely different being Zelda struggled to recognize. It shocked her and concerned her the way Lilith managed to talk about her current condition: she was emotionally detached as if the pregnancy wasn’t something that involved her personally at all. Of course, it wasn’t the ideal condition for her, since the circumstances that led her to carry Satan’s spawn, but it wasn’t something Lilith could ignore altogether.

«Zelds?»

The witch sighed sharply and stretched her neck toward the ajar door, where she spotted her sister searching her in the hallway.

«In here!» She called.

Hilda timidly pushed the studio door open and sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, where normally the client would be. Zelda frowned, not being used to be seated like this in that particular room of the house. The distance and Hilda’s wide-eyed face, the expression usually plastered on her face when she was about to drop a bomb, made her unquiet.

«So, I might have news.» The younger witch said with a high-pitched voice, through a tensed smirk.

Zelda stared at her, silently urging her to talk. Was it good news or bad news? She couldn’t come up after examining Lilith and just say that without expecting her to panic a bit. What was wrong? The demon-child was eating her from the inside? It was rare, but not unheard of. Also, giving the child’s lineage, it could be anything, really. Why wouldn’t her sister talk already?

«Spit it out, then.»

«So–»The blond witch halted, blue eyes shooting up as the ceiling as she wrung her fingers in front of her, clearly overthinking about the right words to use. Was it really that bad of news? It was getting on Zelda’s nerves. «It is not going to be a normal witch pregnancy, I believe.»

«I guessed as much.» Commented Zelda in an unimpressed voice, clearly not satisfied with the information. «Care to be more specific, sister?»

«About the length of the gestation.» She said, her voice trailing off. «I don’t think it’ll last thirteen months. I  _ know  _ it won’t last thirteen months.»

Zelda frowned. That was just perfect. Would she have to put up with that insufferable, moody demoness for how much longer now?

«How much more?» She asked with a resigned sigh.

«How much  _ less _ .» Hilda corrected with a single, skeptical chuckle. Zelda stared at her sister in dismay, silently begging to explain all the way through; Hilda stammered a few nonsenses before getting the clue. «Judging by the metrics, and I did the maths thrice already, not even half of a normal witch pregnancy. Six months? _Top_.»

«Wha–» The word died in her mouth. She’d noticed the increasing swell of her stomach, the flesh firmer there when it pushed against the small of her back while Lilith held her at night, but Zelda hadn’t thought about the possible outcome; six months weren’t even enough for a full term mortal babe. What were they really dealing with? She swallowed through a new dry throat while Hilda nodded in sympathy, perhaps having panicked her herself just a few instants before. 

«We’ll have to manage, sister.» The blonde commented with a small voice.

«That is just perfect.» Zelda scoffed, reaching for the cigarette dispenser on the desk and hooking one on her ring holder. By the time she brought it to her lips, the cigarette’s end was lit with orange ashes. «Other than that?»

«I’ll have to create a totally different plan of course, with new, adapted parameters, but I’d say everything looks fine.» Hilda explained.

«Good.» The red-haired witch nodded through the whole explanation, smoking slowly with her eyes lost somewhere. «You should use Diana’s pregnancy journal for comparison.» She suggested. But it would also probably be wise to get all the information they could find, about mortals’ gestations and also demons’ ones. With Lilith being literally the First Women and Mother of Demons, however, they were possibly dealing with something totally anew, which was exactly what these first hints would suggest.

Zelda leaned down in her chair, partially covering her face with her free hand.

«Why must our lives always be so complicated?» She sighed dramatically, tapping the cigarette on the ashtray. «Couldn’t I just love someone simple and easy for a change?» The witch bit her lip, but it was too late to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and begged for her sister to have gone momentarily deaf or unwilling to admit the actual weight of those words. But Hilda was not deaf and so horribly smitten with all kinds of romantic scenarios, hence didn’t miss that particular observation.

The blond witch’s breath hitched for a moment, she leaned closer to the desk and hit the flat surface with both of her hands, fingers splaying flat on the wood.

«Excuse me,  _ what _ ?» She teased, already letting out breathy chuckles and blinking furiously in her direction. «Did you say  _ love _ ?»

Zelda straightened her back, somehow determined to look unaffected as always. She’d just admitted her feelings out loud, which had never been an easy task for her, so her sister had to make do with that.

«You needn’t be so shocked!» She rebuked, narrowing her eyes and drawing from her another cigarette once again. «You knew it, Hilda.» She pointed out.

The blond witch giggled, pocketing her neck and head into her shoulders as she let out ghastly, squeals of pure emotion. 

«I knew you fancied her, that you liked her, not that you– _Zelds_!» She stammered between laughs. «I haven’t heard you talk about love since– well, since  _ forever _ !»

Zelda deemed her adorable and warmed her heart to see her sister so happy for her, but she would never admit it nor show it.

She barely tilted her head to the side, hinting a smirk that served as a confession.

They sat there in silence for a moment, Zelda’s head flooding with new thoughts, the cigarette forgotten and burning in her hand without a real purpose anymore. She’d just confessed her feelings to her sister, but Lilith was clueless about it. Was she, really? Surely the demoness had to have thought of her own on the matter, she simply had to have an opinion about them, but they never discussed the topic. And then, of course, the new information brought bad thoughts with them: what if the last vision from Limbo wasn’t at all erased, but just changed? What if that new information was the first hint to Lilith’s premature death?

«Zelds?» Hilda timidly called her.

The other witch startled, blinking her intense brooding and fears away. «Yes?»

«What’s on your mind now?»

«You know what.» Zelda replied, eyes starting to water. «I thought I had time. I thought we had managed to change all the possible futures in Limbo, and now–» She sighed, tilting her head up to keep her tears from falling. «Now I’m going to lose her anyway and… much _sooner_ than I anticipated.»

«No, you won’t.» Replied Hilda, but her voice wasn’t firm, nor loud enough to be convincing. «We’ll try our best–»

«You did try your best in my vision, Hilda.» The other interrupted. «It wasn't enough.»

«You can’t let that vision ruin your life, Zelds.» Her sister stated, this time, she was looking in her eyes, deadly serious. «You must find a way to stop being so scared all the time and actually rejoice with what you have, which is rare, the most precious thing in the world, in fact.»

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her sister was talking like one of her romantic novels but, for once, she was completely right - even if she would never admit to being scared, of course.

«I suppose.» She mumbled, shifting in her chair.

She could sense Hilda’s gaze on her, but already feeling exposed, she stubbornly tried to ignore her. After all, she knew that if her sister had something to say, she would eventually unburden her conscience.

As if on cue, she heard her clearing her throat to draw attention.

«Zelds?» The younger witch tried, a curious smirk creeping on her lips. «Aren’t you a bit happy, though?»

«Happy?» Echoed Zelda, brow knitted.

Hilda leaned closer as if she was about to whisper a secret.

«As things are with you and Lilith, the babe will be a tiny bit yours too, right?»

Zelda stared back at her sister, befuddled.

She had never really thought of that; how strange of hers, who had always been so smitten with children and had always yearned to have one of her own. That could be her chance to fulfil one of her dreams, the same she had locked inside a little box in her heart because she thought it would never become true. All that time after learning that Lilith was pregnant, she’d pushed stubbornly the thought in the back of her mind, but now that Hilda was forcing her to look through herself, unlocking that little box, to actually think about the possibility, yes, of course she was happy. If Lilith would allow her.

«She needs you, you know.» Hilda whispered again. «She’s still down there, all sad and gloomy.» She mumbled, her British accent thick as she gestured to the basement with a jerk of her head. «I tried to talk to her, before, as I explained what I learned from the examination, but she was absent as usual.»

Zelda looked at her sister for a moment, without replying. There was something haunting Lilith, but she had no other choice than to wait for her to be ready and talk, because the demoness would snap otherwise. Perhaps Hilda was right and that was the moment she was waiting for; besides, they actually needed to talk about the latest news, she needed to know whether Lilith had understood and they needed to discuss how she intended to deal with it.

Nodding at her sister, who just gave her an encouraging smile, Zelda exited the studio and headed to the basement.

Lilith was sitting on the table, crossed ankles dangling from one side, her hands gripping the edge, and her head bowed down, dark hair falling free over her face.

Zelda closed the distance quickly and placed both of her hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her upright. When the redhead noticed there were no tears on her cheeks, as she expected to find, she was both relieved and concerned: was that absent expression the only thing she would look at in the next five months?

«Lilith?» She called and sat beside her on the table, arms wrapping loosely around her. She was glad that Lilith let her, and after a few instants, she even shifted closer to her, as if she was seeking her body warmth.

«I thought I had more time to wrap my head around the idea, but apparently I was wrong, _again_.» She mumbled through a bittersweet chuckle.

Zelda sighed.  
«Lilith, I need you to talk to me. We’ve been through this already, please.» She begged, but with a soft tone, trying not to push her too much: now that she seemed willing to open up for good, the last thing Zelda wanted to do was scaring her off.

Lilith took a small breath and lifted her glance. Finally, she allowed Zelda to look into the ice-blue of her eyes, her pupils almost engulfing all the pigment due to the scarce light in there.

«Seems like I can’t ignore the issue anymore.»

Zelda could only imagine what she was talking about, exactly, but she didn’t want to ask and let her be, coming up with the words with her own time. What made her incredibly powerless, however, was seeing how depressed and helpless it made her look and the witch really questioned her ability to adapt. She’d fought everything since she was created, and she’d conformed to it only when Lucifer forced her with continuous violence - against which she plotted revenge, anyway. Was denying her current condition, in her veins regardless? Would she always consider whatever wasn’t in her plans, a weakness?

«I cannot be anyone’s mother, Zelda.» She finally confessed with a long sigh.

Zelda could comprehend her feelings, but also couldn’t see how that could be the truth. It was easy for her to tell how much Lilith had changed, especially around Sabrina: she only needed to mention all those times, at dinner, where the teenager would say “and then Lilith stepped in front of me and he combust into flames! It was so cool, you should’ve seen it!”, and Zelda could only imagine all the other, unreported times where Lilith had protected her niece; or even about the way she tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears when Sabrina would ask how did she look before going out with her friends or one of her boyfriends; and then, how Lilith sat down with her and helped her understand the ancient codes of Hell and reforms either of them wanted to apply with long, engaged conversations.

Zelda fixed those images in her head, hoping the demoness could hear the echo of those in her words.

«You’re going to be a great mother, Lilith.» She said firmly. And she believed it, truly. With her guidance, perhaps, if she would be granted to help.

«No, I’m not.» The other scoffer, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. «I am the Mother of Demons, but birthing them it’s not the same: once created, my job is done.» She explained, shaking her head slowly. Zelda wondered for a moment how many monsters and demons she had actually created since her meeting with Lucifer and how many of them the False God had killed as punishment for her disobedience toward Him. «And I too was created in my adult form. As First Woman, I’ve never had a mother of my own.» She said, looking the witch in the eyes. «You have to admit, Zelda, I am destined to fail.»

Everything Lilith had said was true, and the witch couldn’t reply to that, but perhaps the demoness was still considering herself as one, and not part of a family - which in that case, was the Spellmans. Zelda heaved a sigh and leaned into the embrace, resting her forehead on the demoness’ temple.

«You know you can be terribly dramatic, at times, Lilith.» The witch rebuked with a whisper. «And you think too much: you need to stop. That’s why you have me, I guess.» By how those words had sounded, it was clear she was smiling.

«There are plenty of reasons why I have you, Zelda, but being my coach to raise the devil’s spawn is not one of them.» She heard Lilith chuckle lightly and the witch’s heart lifted.

«First, stop calling it that.» She scolded playfully. «Secondly, I want to. We can manage everything together.» Zelda waited for her to relax within her arms before tilting her head and draw her lips to collide with hers.

When Lilith responded to the kiss, her fingers finding their way easily through her red hair, they both knew they would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3  
> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡


	16. Lilith’s finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Michelle and to Michelle only. In her honor, enjoy some steamy time!

**CHAPTER 16 - Lilith’s finding**

Lilith had tried her best to stay true to her promises and was actually surprised by how easy it was if she thought that with any of those actions, she could please Zelda.

Pacing up and down the most profound depths of Pandemonium, where the jails of the most worthy scums of human races dwelled, waiting for the demons kings and royalty to do their worst with them, she slowly threw glances on her prisoners launching against the burning bars, desperately trying to catch her, begging for mercy, their faces melting against their cages.

Lilith smiled at those hollow eyes, reminding each one of them that they called that fate upon themselves when they sold their soul to Hell itself. It was incredible how mortals couldn’t accept that their first bad decision corresponded to the first word on the contract, the barge with the Devil - now Deviless - that would condemn them for eternity in the afterlife. And so that mass murderer deserved to be there, just like the child kidnapper, or the vile individual who amused himself by taking it on women. Yes, she wouldn’t define Hell’s job as ungrateful, after all, just gratifying: each one of her demon children were her vindicators and she, their Queen.

«Come along, my dear.» She cooed, apparently toward a dark corner in the ceiling and when the shadow moved, following her steps, the demoness smiled proudly.

Lilith kept walking, hidden doors opening before her and closing behind her back. Armed demons stayed at each side of the walls, their number increasing until she reached the last gate.

She took a long breath and lifted her thumb to her lips, pricking at the soft flesh of her pad with her teeth hard enough to draw blood. As soon as the iron taste met her tongue, she pulled out her offended finger and inspected the wound, pinching the flesh with her other hand to make some drop spill from it and smeared the crimson liquid across her pad with her forefinger. Placing her hand flat on the sigil of the gate, she closed her eyes and murmured the incantation.

« _Patent matutini luminis portae_.»

There was a low humming sound as the path unfolded before her, a shapeless shadow following her, staying close to her feet as the gates closed behind them.

The pit where Lucifer had been confined was the deepest, the most difficult to endure: souls would go insane in there after spending a few minutes in the company of those feral beings. But not Lucifer: he was chained there since the coronation, but he kept surviving, he kept smiling back when she peeked down, a burst of sick laughter echoing from beneath whenever she was close. Just as much Lilith could feel him, she knew Lucifer could feel her, sniffing her presence like a bloodhound.

«Lilith, oh Lilith!» He sang, the mockery vivid as he hit the higher notes. «I’m stronger, my sweet Lilith.» He continued, his voice distorted as it climbed up the pit, surpassing the demons’ screeches. «Every day, I’m stronger.» He was laughing, a long, sickening laugh that could haunt the evilest of demons. «Until I’ll be strong enough to get you and your pets.»

Lilith tried her best to remain unaffected by those words, but there was a part of her that was fearful: what if they couldn’t find the Spear of Longinus? What would be of her, but most importantly, what would be of Zelda and the Coven? She couldn’t bear the idea of being their undoing.

Sighing, she remembered the promise, Zelda’s voice into her ear, hoarse and broken as she asked Lilith to swear, kissing her and moaning into her mouth; and of course, Lilith had sworn: she would try her best to defeat Lucifer.

«Make Mother proud.» She cooed, a satisfied grin bending her lips when the shadow took the shape of an old hag, and the demoness heaved a nostalgic sigh when she realized how much Pandafeche resembled her twin sister Batibat. The crooked demon balanced herself on the edge of the pit, her filthy rags flying all around her knotted body, she looked down with an eerie grin and threw herself in with no fear; at least Lucifer would be silent and pinned down for a while.

Sighing in relief when no more sound came from the pit - not any sounds from Lucifer at least - she channeled her powers to her hands, reddish strings of translucent energy flickering at the end of her fingers ready to use.

Throwing her head to the moving ceiling as she bent her back and made her spine crack in several places, she started to pace up and down, already wishing her time was up so she could summon the most valuable among Sabrina’s hordes to relieve her. It was absurd how many things had changed: once she’d done anything to stay and rule in Pandemonium, now she just waited for the night to go back to the Spellman manor, to Zelda, to their bedroom and the comfort of her embrace. Also, as strange as it might’ve sounded, she craved to be at the house; she had even learned to appreciate Hilda’s company and Sabrina’s, whose interest toward everything Hell-related had grown exponentially since her bestolen title, much to hers and her aunt Zelda’s joy.

Even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud, the young witch had dug a small tunnel into her heart since the days she’d proposed - demanded, was the right word - Zelda to switch bedroom with her only because it seemed the most logical thing to do. Lilith had winced at her arguments: Sabrina’s room had been her parents’, therefore was the master bedroom, and being the biggest of the house, it was only sensible for a couple with a child on the way to take over the place, because honestly, where would they fit a crib and everything else in that cramped room that had been Hilda and Zelda’s refuge for years? The demoness had stayed out of the agitated discussion, mulling over the fact that Sabrina had just defined them as a _couple_ , which, for her, was something really worth consideration. Was she ever in a couple, before? Seeing her with Adam, would people define them as a couple as well? Was that lie even worthy of comparison? And what did it really mean to _be_ a couple? She had entered a family not long ago and still struggled to comprehend the dynamics, but if being in a couple with Zelda was only a label for what they were already doing - keeping each other safe, setting every lustful impulse free, taking care of the other, plotting their enemy massacre in the middle of the night, kissing - then she was more than fine with defining herself and Zelda one.

She’d reached that conclusion with a satisfied grin on her lips in the exact moment where Zelda and Sabrina reached their own verdict: in the end, Zelda agreed on the exchange and transformed the girl’s former bedroom into an extension of her persona, which was completely fine with Lilith, since they shared the same taste for everything dark, gothic or macabre as long as it had a certain glamour and elegance to it.

Lilith’s mind quickly wandered, flying away into the bedroom, already tasting the multiple pleasures she would find there the same night: Zelda’s soothing perfume, her warm embrace, the shiver down her spine when they would kiss, that subtle vibration behind her sternum when her fingers would touch the hidden depths of her pallid flesh.

She swallowed through a dry throat, muttering under her breath when she let out a frustrated sigh. Lilith was sure no incubus had followed her there, nor she’d summoned one, recently. No, who was she kidding? She yearned for Zelda. Every moment parted from her was excruciating torture on her heart and body; what kind of wicked spell was she under? Now she remembered why she feared and loathed love so much.

She immediately stopped when the word settled in her mind. _Love_. The tip of her tongue tingled with the still unspoken secret. Was it really, still a secret? For Zelda’s ears, it was, as for her heart… that was an entirely different matter.

Rolling on her stomach, Lilith splayed on the mattress, her legs already getting tangled between the sheets as she hummed in delight at the soft material brushing against her bare skin, which was finally bringing some relief after spending hours on her feet guarding Lucifer in his pit. Usually, Zelda would complain about messing up the perfect bed, but this particular night she was letting her roll around, pawing at the pillows like a lazy, but a very awake cat. Maybe she could sense the relentless inside Lilith’s body, her inability to find a comfortable position to just relax and wait for the longed for slumber.

After she’d rolled on her back again, huffed at the ceiling with a frustrated growl, she propped herself on the elbow and watched Zelda in front of her vanity as she inspected her face in the mirror. Getting a glimpse of her green eyes on the polished surface, Lilith helplessly smiled when Zelda halted her ministrations for a moment and smiled back at her.

«How was your day?» The witch asked, grabbing one of the jars without looking and unscrewing the cap with expert hands. Her eyes were staring right above her own shoulder, locked on Lilith as she shifted around.

«One of my demons sang a lullaby to Lucifer. She’ll keep him quiet for a while.» The demoness replied with a little shrug. Propping her head on a pillow, she kept watching Zelda as she applied a little blob of lotion on her arms, her robe almost strategically off her shoulders. Lilith cleared her throat. «How was your day?»

«Exams are approaching, the students are nervous.» The witch replied with a small huff.

«And you just know how to lighten the mood with that riding crop of yours in hand.» Lilith chuckled, well remembering one of the times she’d visited the Academy and how Zelda would walk around the school desks babbling about sacred geometry, while the students would eye suspiciously the swaying rod, fearing it would strike one of them any moment.

«A little pressure never hurt anybody.» Zelda replied, her grin hidden behind a fallen lock of hair as she put the jar down.

«Isn’t that right?» Lilith mumbled.

Helplessly, she returned to watch Zelda as she got ready for the night. It was a very strict routine the demoness knew by heart now, but somehow the witch always managed to get her hypnotized. Lilith swallowed when the witch rested her foot on top of the chair, the robe sliding off her thigh to reveal the pearly white skin that laid beneath the thin chemise. For a moment, she unconsciously stretched her neck to see if the strategically placed mirror would grant her some interesting glimpse of her, but when she realized what she was doing, Lilith bit the inside of her cheek, covering her face with her hand, and grunted, the sound muffled behind her palm.

«You’re a living tease, Zelda Spellman.» She complained though a smirk was plastered on her mouth.

Zelda almost beamed at her through the reflection of the mirror, half flattered, half amused by her utter and unconcealable frustration.

«Lilith, I’m pretty sure it’s just the hormones talking.» She smirked, rubbing her hands together to remove any excess of lotion around her fingers.

«I’m pretty sure it’s not.» Lilith rebuked and the witch turned slowly to face her. «I couldn’t think about anything else for the whole day.»

Zelda shook her head for a moment, an unfaltering smile on her lips. She approached the bed and crawled on top of it, shedding her robe, which fell to the floor, urging the demoness to sit up and kneel on the mattress right in front of her.

«I see you’ve taken your task of guarding Lucifer _very_ seriously.» She whispered, so close to her mouth that Lilith could feel her hot breath crushing on her lips, which parted by their own volition.

«I’ve got everything under control.» Lilith assured.

Zelda nodded, her hand sliding on the nape of her neck, fingers entangling with her hair, drawing her impossibly close. 

«I know you do.» She breathed against her skin, and leaned in, bringing their lips together. Lilith let her take that temporary lead, her whole body shuddering in anticipation when the kiss deepened and it was like fanning on ashes for her, fire brought back to life and now crawling under her skin, eager to flare up.

They were still kissing when her inpatient fingers hooked under the hem of her chemise, pulling it up, replacing the soft fabric with hurried brushes of her hands. The witch’s skin was warm under her pads, and soft, so deliciously inviting and within reach. They parted, both in need of air, and Lilith took advantage of the small distance to discard the offending cloth.

The demoness hummed in appreciation, and claimed her lips again, pressing their naked bodies finally together. All the corrupt, wanton thoughts flooded her mind again, fogging the rationality that still lingered somewhere inside her. Before she knew, her hand had found the small of Zelda’s back, her arm wrapping around her waist with a greedy hold; she scooted her up, messily guiding to lay on the bed as the witch struggled to help her, pawing behind her until she reached her pillow, and eventually allowing her arms to give in. Lilith grinned as she crawled on top of her, the padding digging on each side of Zelda’s face as the demoness held herself high above her, mouth brushing against hers.

«Is this how you occupy your thoughts during your long days in Hell?» Zelda questioned through a smirk, her breath hitching.

«You always occupy my thoughts, Zelda.» The demoness replied. She peered down at her with hooded eyes and kissed her, their tongue touching as soon as she was granted access. Craving the heat of her alabaster skin, she lowered her body on hers, moaning into her mouth when she felt Zelda arching her back, hips colliding impatiently with her own.

Lilith smiled, pulling away from her too abruptly perhaps, because Zelda whined at the loss of her, lips parted as she peered down again, silently questioning her intentions. Her head lolled back on the pillow almost instantly when the demoness assaulted her neck, tongue gliding against her tensed skin, teeth scraping, unbothered to leave bruises in their wake.

She snaked down her body, her mouth trailed on her chest, savoring every inch of skin she could reach, her teeth bit down on the soft swell of her right breast, one hand kneading the other, the nail of her thumb grazing teasingly across the pert nipple, eliciting broken breaths from the witch beneath her. The demoness grinned against her skin, only spurred by the involuntary writhe of Zelda’s body, her own lust spreading almost achingly throughout her flesh.

She dragged her mouth further down, pecking kisses on her way to the pallid crease of her thigh, making her shiver helplessly under her touch again.

«Lilith, _please_ –»

Her ears twitched at the sound, and parted reluctantly from her, just to answer.

«No need to beg me, Zelda.» She grinned against her skin and scooted down, laying on her stomach as she comfortably nestled between her legs.

Her hands trailed slowly down her body, nails marking her skin with subtle red marks as they moved; fingers splaying on her thigh when they reached it, Lilith only needed to hint Zelda to lift it, before the witch draped it over her shoulder, hooking her in place, grounding between her mattress and her body, driving Lilith impossibly close to where she needed the most.

The demoness didn’t wait for a further invitation to savor her flesh, the almost sour smell of her coaxing her just like any other spell or liquor would intoxicate her better judgment. She let herself explore, parting her folds, only spurred by the sound of Zelda’s ragged breath filling the air to their own, broken, rhythm.

Lilith grinned at herself, trying to move in sync with their hearts as soon as she felt Zelda’s muscle tense, the heel of her foot digging almost painfully in the middle of her back, keeping her there, keeping her close.

As if she could ever go anywhere, right now.

She moved her hands up and down her body reassuringly, letting her know she’s there, they’re together.

Inching up, she latched her lips around the sensitive nub of flesh, and blue eyes shot open, hypnotized by every movement of the witch, about to come undone against her mouth. She smiled, promptly grabbing one of her hands when Zelda reached down, whining desperately, the other fisting at the sheets. Lilith mused at the light sheen of sweat almost shining on her body now, as she chased her release.

The demoness pinned her down, hands grabbing at her hips when her body took over, trying to steady her as she kept moving restlessly against her, eager to see her come apart by her own hand. She moved soothingly only when her shudders ebbed away, Zelda’s chest heaving deep breaths, almost blinking herself awake. Lilith let out a content hum, resting her chin against her hip bone, close to where the bullet wound had been, her finger tracing a ticklish pattern on her shaky leg as she led it down from her shoulder to the bed.

«Lilith?»

«Yes, what is it?» The demoness asked, a hint of concern in her voice when she looked up at her.

The witch’s eyes were closed when she bent her parted lips into a dreamy smile.

«Nothing. Come back here.»

Lilith grinned and obeyed, snaking up her body to claim her mouth, letting her taste the intoxicating zest of hers mixing with the faint taste of iron, toothpaste, and smoke.

She hummed against her lips when Zelda’s fingers combed through her dark hair, until she parted, in need of air, still not completely recovered.

With Zelda’s eyes still closed, Lilith beamed, a content grin spreading undisturbed on her lips, and laid down on top of her, comfortably nuzzling in the heat of the witch’s body as her pallid legs made room for her, draping lazily on top of hers until they were both entangled with one another. The demoness closed her eyes, breathing in the soothing scent of her skin, feeling finally relaxed.

«I love you.»

Lilith froze on her body, almost turning into a log of wood on top of her. Slowly, she lifted her head from the flat expanse of her stomach, wide-eyed, to look at her.

«What did you say?»

Zelda was still heaving ragged breaths, beautifully lost in her blissful haze when she frowned.

«I- _what_?» She panted, confused.

«Zelda, what did you _say_?» Lilith insisted, commanding now, her blue eyes shimmering, almost dangerous. The demoness was sure she’d heard those words, that it hadn’t been her brain making things up. She saw Zelda swallow, the skin of her neck moving as she gulped down and mouthed filthy obscenities under her breath. Her hand went to rest on her forehead and heaved a sigh.

«I _said_ –» She mumbled, licking her bottom lip. «I said that _I love you_.» She repeated, and blinking rapidly as if she was waking herself from a daze, then she looked directly into her eyes.

Lilith forgot how to breathe for a moment. She felt empty, like an empty shell, but at the exact same moment, she felt so full of… _something_ she feared she might’ve exploded. The fire running under her skin was positively flaring now, her heart thumping mercilessly against her ribcage, in her head, now alarmingly hollow, Zelda was the only thing that swirled around, filling her completely. Suddenly unable to talk properly, but feeling guilty for not having replied to the witch yet, she swallowed down a dry throat, opening and closing her mouth, uncertain on what exactly to do with herself now.

«Zelda, I–»

«You don’t have to say it back, Lilith.» The redhead interrupted. There was no trace of venom in her voice, and her arms went to reach for the demoness’ slender figure, wrapped around her body and held her tight.

Lilith stared up at her. She looked so content, so relaxed, so… much _lighter_ than ever before. She craved the same, and if Zelda would feel the warm sensation blooming inside her chest, well, Lilith was more than happy to give it to her. Zelda deserved to feel like that. She deserved everything she could give her.

«I love you too.» She murmured, lips brushing against her pallid skin. It was as if by pronouncing those words, her tongue had unknotted itself, just as much as her heart, her body, everything. She felt empowered. «Of course I love you too, Zelda.»

«Well, that’s just a fortunate coincidence, then.» The witch murmured, smiling.

Lilith mirrored her expression, forcing some of the gratuitous tears back when she laid next to Zelda, their legs still intertwined, only mimicking their hands, how they would lock easily, each finger perfectly filling the gaps like pieces of a puzzle.

They mused into each other’s eyes, the new awareness settling between them.

When they kissed, slowly, this time, savoring every moment to the maximum, Lilith knew that they would thrive indeed.  
Now that she had the only worthy kind of love, the purest, the strongest, she just needed to fight to preserve it.

And she would, for Zelda, she would’ve done anything.

* * *

* Pandafeche is a demon-hag in Italian folklore who is believed to be the cause of sleep paralysis: she sits on your chest and covers your mouth to prevent you from moving and screaming. Her relation with Batibat is purely fiction of course, and you can blame it on my brain.

* _Morningstar’s gates are open_. Again, the Latin spell is all my girlfriend’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3  
> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡


	17. Zelda’s girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3

**CHAPTER 17 - Zelda’s girls**

Another month had gone by and Zelda felt confident as never before: Hell caused no trouble - Lilith and Sabrina seemed to have established a pretty stable administration that the demon kings respected without questioning too much - and the Academy was thriving.  
Despite the lack of adults in the Coven, the children compensated with their growing skills and yearn to learn the craft, as well as their need to start all over again. Few of the older ones, who had graduated from the Academy around a decade ago and survived Blackwood’s insane mass murder had just tied the knot and everybody had encouraged them to start a family right away to plump up their endangered species.  
Other covens from around the country had shown their allegiance with them, recognizing Zelda’s authority as soon as they saw the ring and accepted her Coven’s supremacy over their own.  
As the day passed, more leaders contacted her through the ouija board, informing about their own change of idol, more women ascended to the role of leaders and she felt a tingle of pride every time a man recognized their matriarchy as superior. By the end of the month, in fact, at least two-thirds of the covens scattered around the country, and beyond, had rejected Lucifer and now prayed to Lilith.

Zelda often woke up at night to the demoness holding her head, crammed with voices of her devotees asking for favors, worshipping her, begging for something in exchange for sacrifices. All those offerings boosted her pride and inner powers, but on the other hand, she knew Lilith hated being just another Satan who simply had switched gender and had a new face; the witch had then suggested her other reforms, which were promptly accepted by the cabinet: they abolished sacrificing innocents, stopped at once satisfying every whim and contemplated each case one by one with Sabrina’s help, who suddenly appeared to be useful in helping Lilith take the most complicated decisions due to her half-mortal nature.

Yes, Zelda was happy.

For the moment, Lucifer was tamed, still in his pit, tormented daily by the strongest of Lilith’s infernal children, and even if he kept being alive and inexplicably sane, at least he was unharmful.

Every week, she received a letter from Ambrose, keeping the family updated: Ms. Wardwell was fine, considering all, and they were somewhere in Norway, studying some ancient scrolls that could contain information about the Spear - he wasn’t sure it was a false track or not, but it was worth a try - he concluded the letter saying he couldn’t wait to return because it was cold there in a form of some pun that claimed that “there’s snowplace like home”, Prudence's hurried greetings to everybody and a series of capital letters at the bottom, that she imagined Sabrina could translate for her when she got home, concluded the update.

Zelda sighed, turning the envelope and admiring the multiple stamps on the white paper. She’d lived in all those places in her youth, and those which hadn’t been her residence, she’d visited. Perhaps, one day, she would take Lilith with her, showing her the beauty of the world. She smiled at the thought of the two of them exploring hand in hand. Yes, perhaps, one day.

Taking a small sip from her espresso, she whipped her wrists to give the newspaper the right crease in the middle so it could stand upright as she read the Italian titles. She was getting lost between the crime news when she heard someone coming down the stairs slowly, clearly still caught between slumber and wake. Since Hilda was at Dr. Cee and Sabrina had already eaten her breakfast, she peeked from the side of the newspaper to greet Lilith as she waddled in the kitchen with drowsy eyes, almost fishing blindly for her mug - Sabrina had gotten her a black one that read “Drama Queen” on the side - to get her daily dose of green tea under Hilda’s advice.

«Good morning.» She muttered with a hoarse voice as she stirred the liquid unnecessarily loud. When satisfied, she took her mug and slumped on the nearest chair, lazily sipping the hot tea.

«Good morning to you.» Zelda replied, already scrunching her nose: surely it would be one of those days where everybody would have to deal with an impossible grumpy Queen. Luckily for her, that meant Sabrina for most of the day.

She kept reading for a while, soon realizing she couldn’t focus because of Lilith’s unrelenting complaints as she talked gibberish under her breath.

That morning, when she woke up and combed her fingers through that wild mass of dark hair, Zelda took advantage of her slumber to actually take a look at her in the daylight: her stomach was widening every day - if not every hour - to compensate for the shortness of the gestation, and she had trouble coping with her changing body. It was the only shadow in her life, the third vision from her Limbo, haunting every time she allowed herself to think, because the fuller her stomach got, the scarer she’d become. But it wasn’t time yet, not for a few months in the least, so for the moment she could push the thought back in her mind and locked it into a box successfully.  
In the meanwhile, Zelda did her best to help her, but sometimes the demoness seemed just in need of venting, so she let her.

Sighing loudly, silently warning Lilith she was babbling for quite some time now, she leaned over her paper to take a look at her. She had her make-up on, her hair was styled and falling freely on her shoulders, but what was off was her clothing. Frowning, Zelda pushed her chair back a little to see better, and let her glance roam up and down her body.

« Why are you wearing your gown already? » She inquired with narrowed eyes, taking one last sip from her cup before putting it down on the small plate with a graceful clink. «I thought you changed once in Hell?»

Lilith sighed frustratedly and when she slowly turned her face to glare at the witch, she just stared at her back, unbothered.

The demoness shrugged, averted her eyes with a tinge that Zelda identified with embarrassment, and clicked her tongue.

« Well, I didn’t fit in any other clothes. » She stated, sulking behind her mug.

Zelda hid behind her newspaper, unable to stop smiling at her statement, biting desperately at her own lips as she struggled to just stop finding her reactions, faces, and behaviors amusing; she felt guilty for making a mockery of her misery in general, but couldn’t help herself.

«You’re laughing, aren’t you?» Lilith snapped without venom, and suddenly Zelda saw a red-lacquered nails hand on the top of the pages, crumpling the whole newspaper down as Lilith uncovered her face.

«I’m sorry.» Said the witch sincerely, though a smile was still plastered on her face. Straightening the remnants of her paper with her hand, she folded and settled it neatly on the kitchen table. «I just love you, that’s all.» She sighed.

She stood up and got closer to her, resting her hand under her chin to tilt her head up. When the demoness compelled, succumbing to the gentle pressure of her fingers, the witch leaned down and kissed her lips.

«I love you too.» Lilith replied, still a little grumpily, brow knitted.

Zelda collected her empty cup and other remnants from Sabrina’s breakfast and put everything into the sink. She could almost see her, even without looking, rearranging her arms multiple times, clearly uncomfortable with everything, even with herself, at times. And she surely was annoyed beyond words because she hadn’t been allowed to wear what she wanted, that morning; she had to admit herself that seeing Lilith sitting down at the kitchen table, having breakfast in her infernal gown, seemed a little off.

«I hate this.» Lilith huffed, tugging at the offending dress as if she was feeling constricted even in that.

Zelda ignored her comment, taking the empty mug off her hands.

«It’s going to be fine.» She soothed, echoing the sentence she used to repeat quite often, lately.

«It’s already a nuisance.» The other grunted, laying back on the chair.

Zelda sighed.

She really wished Lilith would stop calling it names: who knew what that creature was capable of, perhaps if she kept repeating those mean things about it, it would grow believing it was really evil and entitled to nasty behaviors.

«Stop it.» She complained, somewhat offended. «The child is going to be ours, Lilith.» She stated, raising her eyebrow in her direction as if to stress her words.

«Oh, Zelda,» Lilith barked a disbelieving chuckle, resting her head on her hand as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers, «the  _ child  _ will never be ours,» she stated, but before the witch could reply, the demoness continued, «nor mine for the matter: the father is Lucifer.»

Zelda shook her head, eager to busy her hands somehow, and started to put the dried pans and plates in the cabinets. She took a small breath and, again, tried not to those words upset her.

«Just like Sabrina.» She commented, matter-of-factly. Yes, Sabrina was the perfect example for them: no matter who her biological father was, she was good, a true Spellman - headstrong, a little naughty at times, but kind nonetheless.

Lilith scoffed, turning a little to face Zelda, who still gave her back.

«Just like Sabrina.» She echoed sarcastically. «Her mother was a good, mortal woman, a Christian who baptized her newborn two days after she was born because she feared all this.» She waved her hands around, gesturing at nothing in particular. «I’m the Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, and now also Queen of Hell– I’m practically carrying the _antichrist_!»

Zelda rolled her eyes.  
«You’re being dramatic again.»

«I’m not being dramatic, and you know that.» Lilith spat back.

The witch sighed. No, she knew she wasn’t, because she had thought about those things herself and now she was trying to be patronizing. Lilith didn’t deserve that.

«I can’t be dramatic as well now, can I?» She snapped, turning abruptly toward the demoness, her eyes wantonly cold. She sighed. «I’m sorry, Lilith,» she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, «it’s just… I don’t know what you want me to do about it. We can’t pretend it’s not–»

«It’s not that, Zelda.» Lilith interrupted, sinking into her chair as if she was trying to make herself disappear.

The witch closed the distance between them and slid her hand on the nape of her neck, nails scratching at the skin there, eliciting a low moan from the demoness.

«Then tell me what it is.»

«I haven’t exactly talked to the council about… it.» She confessed through a grimace teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

«You didn’t.» Zelda repeated in shock, almost to make sure she’d heard correctly. How could she have foregone to tell the demons such an important detail?

«They mustn’t know!» The demoness stated. «If they suspect I’m carrying the devil’s spawn-» the witch rolled her eyes at that, but Lilith ignored her, «they could- I don’t know- deem me unfit to rule, find another charming clay-prince to pair with me in order to breed another pupil, erasing Lucifer’s heritage.»

«Don’t be ridiculous, Lilith, the Kings would never overthrow you!» Zelda claimed with pride. «Hearing Sabrina, Hell is the new Garden of Eden, judging by the stability and the sense community you’ve established. Or are you both feeding me lies?» She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

«No.» Lilith mumbled. «But–»

«But _what_?» She sighed, almost exasperated. It was like Lilith wanted to find something to complain about or fear.

«I don’t want them to think I’m weak.» She admitted.

This time, Zelda knew she was finally telling the truth, the plain truth, no frills whatsoever, and without mincing words. The witch stared down at her and heaved a small sigh: alright, that could make sense. After all, she was Queen for a little longer than a couple of months now, she couldn’t afford to abandon the throne for something unnecessary, like growing another demon as normal witches and mortals did, especially when the father was Lucifer, the former Master of Hell.

«I know you don’t want to appear weak, but–» She tilted her head allusively and leaned down to her as if she was whispering secrets. «Well, it’s becoming rather impossible to hide, Lilith.» She winced, knowing the remark would infuriate her or irritated in the best scenarios. «They’ll figure it out by themselves, sooner or later.»

«I might have a solution for that!» When they hear the shouting coming from the hallway, they exchange a puzzled glance. «Are you both decent?»

Zelda felt a hot irritation climbing up her chest at the remark, deeply vexed by the fact that her own niece felt the need of asking such things. She was too old to be the teenager with the raging hormones and too young to be the old crone with the midlife crisis. When she heard the faint giggle from beneath her, she was relieved Lilith found that particularly amusing, but couldn’t help hitting her shoulder.

«Come on in, Sabrina.» She sighed, making sure to let the girl know she was positively offended.

First, a white head peeked from the door frame, as if she was testing the waters herself, and when she deemed the kitchen safe, much to Zelda’s vexation, she decided to enter as nothing happened.

Clutched to her chest, she kept an old book, surely bound in human skin. Sabrina looked at them both with a satisfied, foxy grin on her face, then dropped the volume on the table with a loud thud, shedding dust everywhere. Lilith coughed, Zelda waved the cloud away with her hand, but couldn’t suppress a sneeze.

«Sorry.» The girl grimaced, then, humming to herself, she grasped the velvet bookmark and opened the book, her finger tracing under the crimson words. Immediately, Zelda noticed that the demoness was interested, her blue eyes skimming rapidly over the Latin words, lips moving in sync as she read.

«What is this?» Asked the witch, conjuring a lit cigarette and hooking into her ring holder.

«One of the books Lilith found in the archives.» Sabrina explained.

«Hell has archives?» Zelda wondered, utterly impressed. And she had always thought those were savages, present company totally excepted, of course.

«Yes, anyway, here it says that the commander of the hordes is the sovereign’s vice when said sovereign is unable to rule, even temporarily.»

«Someone has been doing her homework.» Zelda praised with a cocked eyebrow, drawing from her cigarette as she watched her niece with a proud smile on her lips. Finally, she was interested in her studies; finally, Lilith had found a way to make her passion bloom, unleash her potential.

Sabrina almost beamed at her aunt, probably for the first time in months: she had been so keen on planning disasters that Zelda really forgot when was the last time she’d praised her niece over a job well done.

«So, I thought I could supervise Hell while you’re… _unwell_.» She narrowed her eyes as she tried to look for the right word to avoid getting on Lilith’s nerves. «I’ve done it before, you taught me enough.»

Zelda glanced over them and blinked in confusion at the silence that had descended in the room. For as much as she loathed the idea of having Sabrina wandering alone in Hell, symbolically wearing the crown in Lilith’s absence, she had to admit that was their best chance and that Sabrina was more than capable to solve things on her own - also, her niece was terribly lucky even with her most random decisions, and somehow she always managed to succeed.

«Well, that’s perfect. Isn’t it?» She urged, tapping the cigarette in the ashtray.

«They’ll ask questions soon.» Lilith seemed still caught up with the reading when she slowly shook her head. «I appreciate your efforts, but it won’t work, Sabrina.»

«Why not?» The girl straightened her back, voice high. «We have all those contracts to review, and every demon has to be assigned to a specific torture in the Circles and then there are all those mortals scums that need punishment… I’ll keep them busy.»

Zelda watched carefully those blue eyes as they wandered around the room, without staring at nothing in particular, she could almost see the cogs moving under Lilith’s wild mane of hair. When she noticed she was nibbling at the inside of her bottom lip, teeth flashing as she brooded, Zelda dared to release the breath she was holding.

«Lilith?» She urged, voice uncertain. Her free hand swiftly came to rest on top of the demoness’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.  When she was met by two pools of blue ice, silently asking for direction, Zelda just nodded, forcing a smile through her lips.

Who was she kidding? The only thing she wished for was to have Lilith by her side, safe on Earth where she could easily take care of her, not in some nether realm where she was Queen, yes, but also surrounded by infinite perils, not to mention the closeness to Lucifer. Hence, of course, she would agree right away to Sabrina’s proposition.

«Almost four months.» She heard Lilith mumble under her breath.

«We won’t be even through half of the contracts in four months.» Sabrina reminded, matter-of-factly.

«Please say you agree to this.» Zelda breathed out, a faint thread of smoke coming from her parted lips.

Unbothered by the presence of her niece, she bent to her knees, leveling her eyes with Lilith, begging her now to just accept the proposal, the easy way for once, and forgetting about the consequences: Sabrina’s embarrassing good luck would provide for any future inconsistencies in their hurried plan of redress.

Lilith was staring right into her eyes when she nodded and agreed, pronouncing the words as if she was under the effect of hypnosis.

Sighing contentedly and struggling to keep the bursting relief at bay, Zelda blinked away some tears and cupped the demoness's face. She was grateful for that decision, she was eager to have her around - hopefully less stressed and less grumpy since she was temporarily relieved of duty - and she was happy that, finally, everything seemed to have a solution.  
She’d thought that often, lately, and she had always been proven wrong, but there was something that kept her spirit alive and watching at Lilith, she might know exactly what it was: maybe she was just excited.

She resisted the urge to kiss her just because Sabrina was there, and straightened her back, folding her arms authoritatively: now the girl was in charge of all the responsibilities, and she needed to understand straight away there was no room to play around. But before she could even start her speech about the importance of her future work, responsibilities, and duties, Sabrina had launched herself toward the book, closing it with eagerness, and grinned at them excitedly.

«Excellent.» She exclaimed, clutching the volume to her chest with one arm, almost protectively.

Zelda narrowed her eyes: her behavior was odd. She certainly had something going on but it was impossible to predict what... or keep up with that mind of hers, for the matter.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, considering that her speech would be just a waste of breath anyway.

«I beg of you, Sabrina, don’t do anything stupid.» She pleaded, instead, hoping her niece would understand that she was not in the mood for further disasters.

Was she asking too much for wanting a rather tranquil life with Lilith? Zelda thought they were both entitled to have a few months to spend in peace, at least.

Luckily for her, Sabrina’s face fell serious, and nodded.

«Cross my heart.» She swore.

«Fine.» The witch finally conceded, then heaved a tired sigh. «Do come back for dinner, though: Hilda will make your favorite.»

Sabrina nodded eagerly, grinning at them with an almost innocent face that melted Zelda’s heart because it reminded her of the times when she was a toddler, off to play in the mud just to bring home nasty worms or spiders for her aunties. She was lost in the memories and in her thoughts, wondering if a demon-child would act like a normal toddler, when Lilith tensed under her touch, and her voice pulled her abruptly back to reality.

«Sabrina,» she’d called with a rather harsh tone. The girl had frozen on the spot, eyes wide, «turn over.» The demoness commanded with a small gesture of her chin.

Sabrina let out a little huff and, slowly, she compelled, revealing her crossed fingers behind her back.

Zelda’s jaw dropped, feeling a mixed feeling of deep hurt for the betrayal and pride for being outsmarted by her young niece, washing over her in waves.

«How dare you, young lady?» She scolded, eyes throwing flames at her.

Sabrina turned around again, grimacing, then once facing Zelda and Lilith’s insisting glaring, she tilted her head to the side, rolling her eyes annoyedly.

«’kay, I promise I won’t do anything stupid.» She repeated with both of her hands in sight. She scoffed and bounced her book on her hip as she left. «Man, you two together are diabolic,» she mumbled as she left, « _and not in a good way!_ » She shouted from the parlor.

Staring into the empty hallway, Zelda was left speechless for a moment, wondering how many times Sabrina had sworn with her fingers crossed behind her back. She’d thought herself many things in her life, but never naive… well, perhaps she had to adjourn the list and admit her defeat.

She let out a disbelieving peel of laughter and lowered her eyes, throwing an impressed glance at Lilith.

«How did you know?» She asked in a small voice.

The demoness looked up at her, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she shrugged.

«Well, she is the devil’s daughter after all.»

Zelda gave her a wide smile, combing through hair again, suddenly craving the soft locks sliding between her fingers.

«See?» She murmured, picking a kiss on her mouth. «You’re good at it already.» She happily obliged her when Lilith enhanced the kiss and wondered how easier it would’ve been to raise Sabrina with her around, or even control her better in the last year or so. If she only thought of all that time wasted being enemies and battling against each other when they could form the alliance right away, she felt rage building up in her veins.

When they parted, she pecked one last kiss on her lips before finishing her chores and closed the cabinet with all the plates settled in a precise order that wouldn’t most likely meet Hilda’s taste. She sighed and straightened her black jacket, peeking at her own reflection in the window to readjust the white, puffy collar that jutted out around her neck, and when she deemed herself satisfied with her look, she felt Lilith’s eyes roving on her body. Zelda turned, cocking an eyebrow, asking silently for explanations when the demoness just threw her a lost glance.

«Now what?» She murmured, clearly clueless about what to do with herself now that she wasn’t wearing the crown, for the time being.

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek. Yes, she needed to find something for her, who knew what a bored Lilith was capable of. She smirked and offered the demoness her hand, which Lilith promptly grabbed.

«Now you come to the Academy with me.» She stated; not a proposal, not a suggestion, but an order. Surely there was something for her, there, and if not, they would keep each other company during recess.

Lilith grinned, her fingers intertwining with hers.

«You want me to follow you around like a puppy dog?»

Zelda smirked, the words for the beaming spell already forming in her head.

«I’ll reward you adequately if you’re good.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time and something (anything) to say, please leave a comment, thank you ♡


	18. Lilith’s awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3

**CHAPTER 18 - Lilith’s awareness**

Days bled into weeks, weeks bled into another month. Time went by without her being able to grasp any of the things that were happening around her.

For as much as she loved helping Zelda at the Academy, talking to the students about everything they wanted to discuss and making easier for them to understand Hell and power and the true meaning of being witches and warlocks worshipping someone like her, on the other hand making Hell and her life more accessible to them had also made Lilith painfully aware of herself.

Aware of her due time approaching, coming fast and steadily, aware of the unstoppable sentiment the Zelda seemed to unconsciously nurture every minute without doing anything, aware of the responsibilities she had for the demons, her devotees, aware of Lucifer’s ability to survive all of this, the absence of the Spear of Longinus while Ambrose, Prudence and the poor woman she shared face and body with erranded around Europe with still little success.

And to all the students’ eyes, as to the other Covens’ eyes, they were to pretend everything was fine. Not only that: they were absolutely thriving, at the peak of the History of the Churches of darkness.

There would be a time when they would just stop lying to somebody? Perhaps, but she trusted Zelda and she knew better about witches and warlocks than her, she knew her people; Lilith still had to learn.  
If Zelda said to be patient, then Lilith would try being patient.

But it was becoming so _very_ hard.

People respected her, of course they did, but she couldn’t help but notice the sideway glances some of the most inquiring students would give to her - and her expanding stomach in particular - increasing in number as the days passed by. Or the fact that others would whisper whenever she and Zelda would walk side by side down a hallway, regardless of the topic they were discussing.

Zelda had tried to soothe her troubling spirit saying they were just kids settling down with the idea of their god being just another being like them, more powerful, of course, and endless and wearing the crown of Hell which bestowed upon her the title of owner Hell itself, but a woman nonetheless; not a fallen angel, not a god like the false one, just an ancient being so similar to them who earned her right to sit on the throne just like Zelda had earned her right to be by her side, wearing her ring, proudly owning the title of Highest Priestess and, given the most recent event, even the one of companion too.

And while she basked in the delightful sensation of being Zelda’s partner in every way she could, Lilith couldn’t ignore the fact that the witch was drifting away.

The first time she noticed her taking distances, was after a particular school meeting: Zelda had stormed out the room babbling about students not being challenged enough and Lilith had the horrible idea to side up with Hilda, who reminded her sister they were the only adults there and they had to manage with what they had.  
Zelda didn’t take the remark well.  
When the demoness joined in her office, trying to explain and make her reason, the witch had glared at her and demanded to be left alone. It was the first time she’d ever refused some comfort from her.

Lilith didn’t like being rejected, but she thought it was part of the game, just another thing she had to learn to deal with, another aspect of being in a relationship with an equal.

To demonstrate her theory, in fact, Zelda had acted normally after a couple of days of venting and huffing on her own; she offered apologies, asked for advice, organized better the lessons, and encouraged students to try and study on their own, occupying their free time with something useful. At a certain point, she also listened to Hilda’s suggestion and scheduled weekly tournaments where students challenged each other with potions brewing, magical duels, and trivia.

Lilith thought the witch would finally be happy and fulfilled, but she’d miscalculated her intentions: Zelda had thrown herself into the Academy, and day after day, she would act colder toward the demoness, talk to her less, kiss her goodnight before going to bed and actually _sleep_ \- which was rather unsettling and definitely a change in their routine.

The demoness wondered whether that was the domestic life she had actually subscribed for or was it Zelda, already bored with her presence.  
Or maybe she was repulsed by her body as things were; she wouldn’t even blame Zelda for that since she was the first one deeming herself particularly unappealing. Oh, she got it bad: once huntress, mistress of seduction, reduced to waddle around purposeless while hosting and growing a demon inside of her like a common witch or, worse, a mortal.

And yet there were times when she thought the both of them could ignore it, times where everything seemed normal, where Zelda seemed affectionate and Lilith could enjoy her presence without fearing she might slip away any moment.

Times like that night, as they laid in the tub while the whole house was fast asleep in their bedrooms, her back pressed on Zelda’s front, nestled comfortably between her legs, soaking in lavender-scented bubbly water in soothing silence.

Zelda’s fingers had been raking through her wet hair, her nails scraping at her scalp, then she’d rinsed her head with hot water and removed every remnant of shampoo with a gentle touch. Lilith had hummed in delight at her ministrations, feeling so relaxed and safe within the witch’s embrace that she was sure she would melt into a puddle against her chest, mingling with the water inside the tub if it weren’t for that envelope of human skin keeping her together.

She shifted down in the water when she felt Zelda wrapping her arms around her, her hands and fingers intertwining to rest on the swell of her stomach, only dimly emerging from the soapy surface. Lilith closed her eyes, stretching her neck on the woman’s shoulder, relishing the softness of her skin. And she felt Zelda relaxing behind her as well, sighing as her muscles gave in and her fingers started to move, thumbs rubbing at the back of her hands as she held her tighter.

That was her Zelda, the one she craved, but the more Lilith had her, the more she wondered where she often went lately and _why_ she went away, transforming into a cold-hearted witch that barely acknowledged her presence.

Biting her bottom lip, she decided she wouldn’t ask her with words to avoid making her cross; she knew, she could almost see Zelda snapping at her before the demoness could even have the chance to comprehend what was going on, hence she and opted for the physical approach.

Turning her head to the side, she timidly brushed the tip of her nose along the column of her neck. Even though her scent was more intoxicating than ever due to the delayed, unsatisfied yearning, she forced herself to focus, and when she noticed Zelda hadn’t withdrawn - yet - nor one muscle in her body had tensed - yet - she braced herself, tilted her head higher and pressed a kiss right under pulse point. When still nothing happened, she dared to deepen the contact, suckling on the taut skin there, soothing the red halo she’d left with her tongue.

And it was then, that suddenly, Zelda seemed to wake up of a sort of dazzlement.

Suddenly, it was like she wasn’t enjoying her attention anymore, suddenly it was like she realized something and didn’t belong there.

What _was_ happening?  
Though she liked to appear strong and unbroken to everyone else, Zelda was more than aware of her shattered pieces rattling constantly inside her, the same the witch was toying with right now. She was aware of how difficult emotions and sentiments were for Lilith: did she forget or did she simply not care? What changed?

Lilith had sworn to herself she would never cry again from a broken heart, but there she was, struggling to keep hers intact. She was sad because she didn’t understand, but she was also furious because Zelda wouldn’t explain. After everything they’d been through, swearing endless love and endless partnership, she was at least entitled to an explanation, was she not?

When Zelda turned her head away, making her intentions known and final, Lilith sighed sharply and straightened her back, and the water slushed against their bodies with broken waves.

«What are you doing?» She asked in a cold whisper.

«I’m simply not in the mood.» Was the quick answer she got.

Lilith stared right in front of her, jaw slacked. Had it really come down to a mere bond of carnality between them? _What was happening_? She turned, peering at the witch from over her shoulder, disbelieving.

«Come on, Zelda!» She snarled, «please–»

«Don’t beg.» The witch interrupted, breathing out the words through a seemingly annoyed sigh, head reclined on the higher edge of the tub, her fingers rubbing her temples. Her eyes were closed as if she didn’t even have the decency to look into her eyes.

Of course she didn’t mean it that way, she was begging for an answer and not being understood, just hurt Lilith. If that was the game she was in the mood to play at the moment, fine, she would play as well.

«Then don’t _make_ me beg.» The demoness snapped, but she instantly regretted her decision when she felt the witch’s hands disentangle from hers, her arms shifting away from her body, then off completely just to settle on her back; a small push and the water sloshed everywhere as Zelda got up and stepped out of the tub, leaving Lilith alone, shocked and confused. «Zelda?» She called, eyes-wide, clawing at the ceramic.

Still no response for such mysterious and, honestly, rather irritating behavior, Lilith stared speechless at her dripping naked form: Zelda was giving her back, she’d snatched a towel and was now drying aggressively her hair, squeezing it around her locks with unnecessary force until her knuckles turned white. Her whole body was shivering, but the demoness was positive she wasn’t cold.

Lilith sighed frustratedly, her eyes dropping on the puddles she was leaving behind while walking toward the steam coated mirror above the sink.

«Zelda?» She called again, her voice a little more insisting. She pushed herself slightly up and looked at the witch, who was peering at the mirror, the reflection fogged and distorted. Lilith frowned and gripped the tub, perching herself on the edge, her eyes never leaving the red-haired woman’s face.

She saw Zelda dropping her arms, the towel dangling purposeless from one of her hands now, eyes closed.

«I don’t–» she shook her head, barking a bittersweet chuckle, «I keep thinking about–» a strangled breath suffocated her next words, again, she couldn’t finish the sentence, «you’re going to– uh, forget it.»

Anger suddenly dissipated, Lilith climbed out of the tub and walked toward her, quickly closing the distance between them, adding water to the puddles that were already on the tiled floor.

When she reached her, tilting slightly so she could peek at her face despite Zelda stubbornly deciding to keep it bowed, the demoness could see she was fighting back tears even at the dim lights of the candles scattered around the room. Frowning, she wondered if the witch was truly afraid as she appeared. And if so, of what, exactly? Hurting her in some way? Was that the reason why she was so distant lately, why she would push the demoness away? Against her previous intentions and convictions, Lilith’s glare softened inevitably when she grabbed her face, her thumbs brushing against Zelda’s soft skin with comforting rubs.

«Zelda, it’s alright.» She assured in a whisper. «It’s not like I’m going to break.»

The witch closed her eyes and heaved the smallest of sighs.

«Yes, you are.» She replied.

Lilith frowned in utter confusion, straightened her back, her blue eyes studying her face through, searching for just a hint to help her understand. She failed.

«What’s that supposed to mean?» She inquired.

When no reply came from the witch, Lilith tried to grab her neck with her hands, thumbs pressing under her chin to induce Zelda to look into her eyes, but the witch suddenly recoiled from her, breath hitching, and abruptly spun around, giving her back once again, and Lilith stared helplessly, a strangled sob echoing in the mostly hollow space of the bathroom.

The demoness bit down her lips, her own tears starting to gather at the corner of her eyes. First, she was angry, then she looked so fragile and broken and when she thought she was getting through with her, Zelda had pushed her away once again.

«Zelda.» She called once more, but this time she didn’t move, waiting for the witch to face her by her own volition. It enraged her, though, that it was taking so long for her to decide to turn around. «Zelda!» Did she even care anymore?

«It’s fine.» Were the first words that came out from her lips, almost overlapping Lilith’s voice as she called her name. She was sniffling now, clearly disclaiming her statement and Lilith saw her clutching the towel nervously. «Go to bed, I’ll be there with you in a minute.» She hurried, a ragged sob concluding the sentence.

Lilith scoffed in shock. After that, she was being sent away to bed like a petulant child when Zelda was the one acting so mysteriously and impossible to comprehend. Was she supposed to accept it, condole her insane behavior?

She hid her face behind her hands and grunted in them, only to drop her arms when she felt suddenly drained out of the energy or the will to pursue that charade.

«Why are you acting so hysterical?» She barked, uncaring of her loud voice.

Zelda spun on her heels and Lilith gasped silently when she saw her cheeks, which were streamed with fresh tears.

«Because you’re going to die!» She spat, then thinned her lips, pressing them together, and squinted her eyes shut, more tears dripping from her chin.

She was still shaking her head when Lilith released the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

«What?» She stammered, brow knitted, completely taken aback by the whole situation; instead of getting a clearer vision, that debate was only making things worse, the feeling similar to be thrown down from the Garden: a mixture of rage and betrayal and discomfort and helplessness all in one. Yet Zelda was not the False God and, despite herself, despite everything, all she wanted to do right now, was holding her. So she did. And smiled and breathed in her wet air when Zelda did not recoil but hugged her back with equal, desperate need.

They stayed there for a while, Lilith finally allowing herself to actually bask in her scent and was almost sure Zelda was doing just the same, taking in that faint smell of brimstone that no soap or perfume would ever erase from her skin. She used to hate it, finding it nauseating at times, but not since the witch had confessed that, to her, it was the scent she’d learned to associate with safeness and love. The demoness felt sorry for her because of that, but on the other hand, what could she do about it?

Running soothing circles on her back, fingers spreading between her shoulder blades, Lilith smiled against her skin; due to the slight high difference, she contentedly snuggled under her chin and pecked a kiss on her sternum. 

«Will you explain to me how you came up with that conclusion, now?»

She heard Zelda sigh, her hot breath fanning on the top of her head. She nodded faintly against her and tightened her hold around her waist.

«Let’s move to the bedroom first, it’s getting cold.» She offered and it was Lilith’s turn to nod in agreement. If not for herself, for the witch, who had started to visibly shiver. This time, however, she couldn’t tell if the cause was the cold, indeed, or something else.

By the time they reached their bedroom, all the water had been drained from the tub, no puddles remained on the floor and the candles had disappeared, leaving the bathroom immaculate as if it was never used in the first place. Clutching to Lilith’s hand, Zelda padded barefoot behind her and the demoness made sure that they were both dried before entering the room. The witch gave a grateful smile at her, clearly enjoying the similarities of the efficiency she’d experimented in Hell during the three coronation days.

The door closed behind their backs, separating the two from the rest of the world. A chaste kiss pecked on the witch’s pale lips and she dragged her to the bed, her eyes never leaving hers. Once they were both seated, the mattress digging beneath them, Lilith scooted behind the witch, and it was her turn now to wrap her arms around her shivering form, pressing her front to the woman’s back and resting her chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes when she felt Zelda relax. It was one of her favorite uses of the flames of Hell running through her veins: warming Zelda when she needed the heat radiating constantly from her body.

«I don’t intend to die any time soon.» She whispered, breaking the stillness of the room, her breath fanning against the pale skin of the witch. «That being said, you can stop pushing me away.»

Zelda exhaled slowly.

«I’m sorry.» She sighed, then turned her head as far as her neck would allow, looking at Lilith from above her own shoulder, a guilty grimace on her face. «I’ve been a bit of a bitch lately, haven’t I?»

«I couldn’t have said it better.» She quipped back, squeezing her body within her hold when she heard Zelda light giggles. «Now, what has been troubling _my_ bitch?»

Zelda returned to look straight ahead of her. The demoness felt her breath hitch, her heart beating faster under her touch.

«It’s about Limbo.» She whispered. Even if Lilith had already said to her that whatever she saw when there wasn’t meant for her ears, maybe she had to come to deal with the fact that the time had come, and if that was the cause of Zelda’s odd behavior, she needed to know even only to share her burden. It was fair to reciprocate since Zelda was still sharing hers.

«Go on.» She encouraged, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hands when their fingers intertwined in Zelda’s lap.

«Shortly before you brought me back with the purple candles, I was walking into my third and last vision.» She started and Lilith wondered what horror she might’ve seen there to make her voice crack even now.

«What did you see that made you so afraid of the time passing?» Lilith offered.

«Was it that obvious?» Zelda barked out a peel of laughter. «Next time, I’ll be more careful.»

«I hope there won’t be a next time, Zelda.» Scolded the demoness, without venom in her voice. She peered up at her, then shifted beside her, so she could easily watch Zelda in her eyes as she urged the witch to finish her story. «What happened there?» She inquired, her gaze commanding.

«I saw you die in childbirth.» Zelda finally breathed out, her glance dropping, making Lilith feel suddenly aware of herself. She licked at her lip, trying to look unaffected not to startle the witch with her first reaction. «Hilda did everything she could, the baby was fine, a healthy girl in fact, but you–»

«Many things have changed, Zelda.» Lilith interrupted, realizing she was surprisingly uncomfortable with the idea of dying: she didn’t want to, not now that she had Zelda to love. «Nothing bad is going to happen to me.»

«You don’t know that.» The witch whispered, her green eyes glimmering as she cupped her cheek.

Lilith leaned into the touch.

«Limbo shows only possible futures and we have a plan, now, we just need to be patient and have faith in your nephew, and–»

« _Possible_ futures. You said it.» Zelda nodded slowly, stressing the first word. Then she inhaled sharply, a ragged sob erupting from her throat. «You can’t blame me for being scared of you leaving me.»

«I’m not leaving you.» Lilith stated. «It was quite the contrary, lately.» She quipped, her heart leaping when she finally saw the hint of a smile blossoming on the witch’s lips. «And you cannot live in fear: you’ll miss all the good parts.»

«Since when you got so wise?»

Lilith playfully slapped her upper arm.

«Respect your Queen.» She scolded through a grin.

They stood there for a while, gazing into each other’s eyes, Zelda stroking the demoness’s neck, Lilith ghosting her fingers on the small of her back. It was the middle of the night and they both had a long day and an even longer evening, so it didn’t take long before deciding to lay down, snuggling under the sheets.

They faced one another, holding, the swell of Lilith’s stomach nestled comfortably between them, noses to close they brushed together, their breaths mingling.

«I’ll never push you away again, Lilith.» Zelda promised with a sincere smile.

«You better.» The demoness confirmed, snuggling further against her, the coolness of her pale skin a balm for her. She breathed calmly for a while and basked in the tranquility of the moment: would it last? Would Zelda be right to be scared of her vision? No, she wouldn’t allow herself to be frightened. She simply refused to die and renounced Zelda, hence she forced her brain to move on to brighter thoughts, something she knew could make the witch smile no matter what.

«So, a girl?» She asked, biting down her lip, soon realizing she was genuinely curious.

Just as she’d imagined, Zelda shifted against her, clearly coping with a tingle of excitement that has rushed through her body.

Lilith felt her hand ghosting between them, resting above the side of her belly.

«Yes,» she breathed out dreamily, «and she was beautiful.»

Zelda talked for a long time, describing every detail that was seared into her memory, and Lilith let her voice lull her until the witch began to slur, words becoming whispers, whispers becoming wheezes, wheezes becoming slow breaths as she drifted to sleep.

The demoness held her close, kissed her parted lips, and swore she would do anything in her powers to keep Zelda safe, to never leave her, because she would give her anything she deserved and she would make sure the witch was happy, now and for the days - and the months, and the years, and the eons - to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done this, but let's give it a try: if we reach 8 comments I'll post the last chapter right away, if not... see you on Dec 8th for the finale!  
> Thank you all ♡


	19. Everything that stands (the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for updates and extras about my stories: lamarwy_ao3

**CHAPTER 19 - Everything that stands (the end)**

Stabbing the cigarette on the ashtray next to her, Zelda released the white smoke trapped in her lungs to replace it with the clean, fresh night air. She secured her hold around Lilith’s shoulders as they both laid down on the parlor bench; with a pretty much pointless blanket thrown over their legs, they both stared at the sky in comfortable silence, their eyes glued to the still white moon, patiently waiting for the breathtaking phenomenon of the Blood Moon to occur, scheduled to happen that very night, around the witching hour.

For the rare occasion, the hedge witches had brought the students in the woods to celebrate and Zelda would have lied if she stated she wasn’t a bit resentful for not being there, as the Directrix and Highest Priestess, but for some reason, she felt that her place for the night was right at the mortuary, for a quiet, private celebration with Lilith. After all, Sabrina and Hilda would be enough as supervisors.

She reminded herself everything would be fine and tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek on top of Lilith’s head. The demoness fidgeted a little rearranging the blanket for the thousandth time, and growled softly when she finally settled back down.

Zelda sighed. She’d been mildly anxious for a while now, but her natural worry had quickly turned into full concern in the past few days since the first morning she’d been lamenting a back pain that still hadn’t ebb away. The demoness ignored the issue, managing to convince Zelda she was fine; she’d told her that perhaps just slept in a funny position. Zelda hardly believed that, considering they would always sleep in the same one, together, spooning each other, often barely moving during the whole night, both craving the other’s warmth and touch. And yet in the end, even against her better judgment, the witch decided to trust her words, wishing nothing else but a peaceful life with her.

But now she couldn’t ignore her concern anymore. She had overcome the paralyzing fear of her third Limbo vision, and despite the thought always lingered somewhere in her brain, she didn’t let it interfere with her behavior, and most of all, she didn’t let it spoil the affection toward Lilith. But it was there nonetheless, the concern, transformed into something that was natural and valid.

When she heard Lilith exhale a sharp breath, carefully tucking her legs on the bench, Zelda mentally prepared herself to be downplayed but was determined to speak nonetheless.

«Lilith, you should stop pretending you’re alright when you’re clearly not.» She scolded with a soft voice, the hand behind her shoulder going upward into her dark hair, untangling some knots she found there.

«I’m fine.» Lilith mumbled back, somewhat stubbornly.

Zelda wasn’t surprised at all by the answer. Without saying a word, she dug her free hand under the blanket, snaked it between their bodies, and worked it around the demoness’ hip; when she found the right spot on the small of her back, she pressed her fingers on the taut muscle, making Lilith jolt up and hiss in pain.

Zelda removed her hand and narrowed her eyes to prove her point, but the other just glared at her and settled down once again.

«Sometimes I think you forget I’m a midwife.» Zelda asserted with a knowing smirk, resuming her combing through her hair as to make amends for the sudden pain she’d just evoked.

«You’re not mine, though.» The demoness replied, shifting closer, resting her head in the crook of the witch’s neck. «Your sister said six months, which means I still have a few weeks of freedom, hence I refuse to have it any sooner than that.»

Zelda couldn’t help but smile at that. Lilith was so pure sometimes she was similar to a petulant child refusing to acknowledge the world had a will of its own.

«It’s not really up to you to decide that.»

«I’m the Queen of Hell, allow me to decide at least one thing about my existence, _please_.» The demoness scoffed.

«Always so dramatic.» The witch quipped, wrapping her into a loose embrace in which Lilith melted into immediately.

Zelda shook her head, somewhat amused, though the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much that sentence was true: since her coronation, and even before that, others had decided for Lilith and she was still waiting for the time where she would be free to make her own choices. The only thing the demoness had chosen being the two of them - at least, she was free to love.

Zelda took a deep breath, eyes glued on the bright halo coming from the moon when she noticed it growing darker, took a yellowish hue on the underside and the forest seemed to go silent all at once. The witch immediately thought it was odd, but it was also known that animals reacted in the strangest of ways when such rarities occurred, so she ignored the deafening silence and kept looking.

«It’s time.» She heard Lilith mumble and Zelda nodded, holding her breath as she waited for the moon to dye completely in red, just like at Sabrina’s sixteenth birthday, when she was supposed to sign the Book of the Beast.

Zelda often wondered what would have happened, but then again she didn’t want to know, because probably she would have never had Lilith like this, in her arms.

She stared, completely enthralled when the scarlet pigment started to appear on the silvery surface, but soon enough, she noticed something was wrong.  
The phenomenon didn’t resemble a normal eclipse, nor a normal Blood Moon for the matter: the crimson pigment was dripping from above, smearing onto the candid surface as if a thick liquid was pouring on the satellite, almost like… like- _blood_.

«Lilith?» She mumbled instinctively, even if she wasn’t sure what her question would be. She felt the demoness tensing in her arms and she straightened her back too, detaching from the bench, her eyes unable to avert from the macabre and unique spectacle.

«The moon is _bleeding_.» Lilith whispered, her voice barely above a breath.

Zelda’s thumb's nail scraped on the ring, which suddenly felt tight around her finger. She kept looking, hoping that was all just a dream, a vision, something that wasn’t really happening.  
A bleeding moon was not a good omen like a Blood Moon, that was a blessed omen like they thought, but quite the contrary. It was only mentioned once in the ancient scriptures, a prelude to a different kind of apocalypse, of Hell itself rebelling against its rulers.

The logical conclusion was easy to find.

Zelda swallowed when Lilith turned her head up to her, pure terror written in her eyes, a terror she could only reciprocate.  
They held each other tighter without even noticing.

When they parted their lips to speak, their voice overlapped.

«Lucifer’s coming.»

They couldn’t even finish the sentence, not even let their heart sink, that there was a faint shift in the air, and Sabrina and Hilda appeared on the driveway, right below the staircase.

Her sister was panting, eyes wide in panic, and her niece was holding onto her aunt for dear life, face scrunched up as she desperately tried to breathe as if she’d just run the marathon at full speed. They certainly looked strained, but they were both fine. Zelda jerked up without standing and followed with her glance the two women climbing up the few steps.

There were so many things she wanted to ask: why did they look so exhausted, why did they run before moving around with magic, where were the hedge witches, and, more importantly, were the students safe? She ended up asking nothing, eagerly waiting for them to adjourn her.

«Sister,» Hilda croaked, «we might have a massive problem.» She said, pointing at the bloody moon with her thumb, her hand gesturing around messily.

«It’s Lucifer.» The demoness growled, clenching her jaw.

«Yep.» Sabrina nodded eagerly, grabbing her knees with her hands, doubling over, struggling to compose herself. «I can feel it in my bones, in my veins- _everywhere_.» She shivered. «He has gathered enough power to crawl out of his pit and He’s butchering my hordes as we speak, getting stronger by the second.»

Zelda’s eyes were locked on her niece. Thinking about the terrible possibility was one thing, hearing it - what Lucifer was actually doing in that exact moment, how the hordes were perishing under His hooves, that He was coming, for them, _for Lilith_ \- was another. Was it actually happening _right now_?

She stood up, suddenly unable to stay sitting anymore, and resisted the temptation to conjure a cigarette just because she needed to stay focused and think quickly. _How_. How did it happen? How could they let it happen?

The witch started to pace nervously, one hand anchored to the opposite arm, the other bent up, her fingers close to her mouth, moving frenetically.

She knew, of course, they’d studied the correlation under the assumptions that the father of lies wouldn’t deceive Lilith on that matter - if only to gloat - that his sanity and strength were linked to the babe: the bigger it got, the stronger Lucifer became. But they’d always managed to keep Him restricted… What changed? What provoked such a boost of energies in Him? So powerful, in fact, to make Lucifer able to crawl out from the pit?

«How?» She barked, the wooden tiles squeaking as she moved up and down. «How did he get so powerful all of the sudden, just _now_?»

Zelda hadn’t even finished talking yet when a low grunt came from Lilith, forcing the redhead to stop dead, her voice dying in her throat, every sensible thought draining out of her brain.  
She watched the demoness clutching her swollen stomach, knuckles turning white as she wrung the blanket into her fists.

The witch stood there, temporarily forgetting how to breathe, her eyes blinking and wide, lips parted, and the same happened to Sabrina, who just threw a sideways glance to her aunt, silently inquiring what to do.

«And that’s you _how_ , sister.» Hilda interjected, promptly sitting down beside Lilith, her hand wrapping swiftly around the demoness’s wrist, fingers pressed on her flesh to time the pulse. «Precisely, just as we thought.» She commented with unnecessary glee in her voice, then rested her free hand on the nape of Lilith’s neck, gently guiding to tilt her head forward, helping her breathe through her nose. «Bloody hell, love, right on cue.» She quipped, desperately trying to lighten the mood as she would do in a normal situation.

Zelda clenched her jaw: that was simply _not_ a normal situation.

She muttered curses under her breath, and hid her face behind her palms, grunting in frustration behind them.  
So Lucifer was on His way to them because the child was? He was coming to snatch His successor? Kill everyone who’d stand in the way? That was all, terribly, wrong. It was a prelude to disaster and they weren’t even remotely ready. They thought they still had a few weeks ahead and instead… the world had decided to have a will of its own with the most inconvenient timing.

«What do we do?» Suddenly asked her niece, her eyes darting in every direction - the bleeding moon, Lilith grumbling, Hilda mumbling soothing words when the _damn Devil_ was about to hit them with a full blast of rage.

Zelda swallowed thickly. She wanted to scream that she didn’t know what to do, and how could she, she wasn’t omniscient nor omnipotent and that was something totally unheard of. And yet, on the other hand, she was the Highest Priestess and since neither Lilith nor Sabrina were able to take the lead at the moment, it was up to her. She needed to organize her thoughts, and quickly.

 _Students. Lilith and the babe. Lucifer_. The students were safe with the hedge witches to protect them, she could scratch that from the list. They had to tend to Lilith and the child, but she could - must - entrust Hilda with that. Sabrina and herself had to protect the household with what they had and beg whoever they could think of to succeed.

Nodding to herself, she rushed to Hilda and helped her hoist Lilith up.

«You two go inside while Sabrina and I secure the perimeter of the house.» Zelda stated with a firm voice, struggling to keep the rising panic caged deep inside of her. She barely noticed Sabrina nodding, somehow drawing courage from her, when she felt Lilith clawing her arms almost painfully.

«I won’t let you face Lucifer alone.» She glared, blue eyes glimmering with determination.

Zelda sighed, slowly shaking her head. She had to expect that: after all, if she were in Lilith’s shoes, she would say and do the exact same things. Her heart was breaking at the idea of parting from her, but in order to keep her safe, there was very little she could do about it.

She took a deep breath and cast a pleading glance at her.

«Lilith, you’re not in the position to argue, right now.» Zelda whispered, swallowing the tears that were threatening to mine her mask of false bravado. She was almost grateful for the wave of sudden pain that took hold of the demoness’ body which prevented her from talking back. Making the most of Lilith’ temporary impossibilities of rebellion, the witch quickly grabbed her head and planted a kiss on her temple, eyes darting to her sister as she blinked away the first tears.

«Hilda, take her to our bedroom.» She commanded and waited for her sister to nod before continuing. «Make sure you spill holy water on the floor, I have it in a cruet in the top drawer, in case of emergencies.» She instructed, pushing slightly Lilith so she would now lean completely on her sister.

«Come with me, love.» Hilda encouraged, heading toward the front door.

Before they could walk away, however, Zelda grabbed her sister’s wrist and stared at her dead in the eye.

«Hilda, put a protection charm on the door after you locked it and please–» There was a whole parade of pleases threatening to roll out her tongue: _please_ keep her safe, _please_ stay safe yourself, _please_ tend to the babe, _please_ take care of Lilith if anything bad happens to me, _please_ don’t let her die, _please, please, please_ …

Hilda nodded, giving her a reassuring and determined smile.

«I’ll take care of her, sister. I swear it.»

Zelda thanked her silently and smiled back, though her eyes were watery. She trusted her, she knew Lilith was in good hands: Hilda could look meek and harmless but Satan forbade the unfortunate soul who decided to threaten the wellbeing of her family - mortal, pagan, witch, warlock, or even angel or god.

Zelda was chopping one apple after the other. Cutting the fruit in the middle, horizontally, she made sure that the five-points star amidst was intact before handing the halves to Sabrina, who quickly put a bay laurel leaf on top of the star - symbolizing the Devil’s pentagram - and pinned it on the pulp with an iron needle.

They both kept going, working tirelessly, both jumping at every noise or howl and trying their best to ignore them and stay focused on their work.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before all the apples available were chopped in half and equipped with the leaf and needle, when a faint buzz started to reverberate through the house, shaking the walls, making the very air denser.

«Are we seriously still fighting Lucifer with onions, apples, and salt circles?» Asked Sabrina in a cynical voice as she grabbed as much as she could carry.

Zelda couldn’t blame her: she was thinking the exact same thing, but unlike her niece who was allowed to question the method, she had to believe it would work, she had to look unfaltering, giving Sabrina strength and hope even where there was none.

«These are the old ways, Sabrina, the most antique and powerful magic.» Zelda explained, wielding her hammer and needles in one hand and the braids of onions in the other. «Lilith used what she had in the Wasteland to keep the He-goat at bay, she molded common Earth’s gifts into vessels so that she and all her progeny could profit from those fruits when needed.»

«I’ve never heard of that, before.» Sabrina mumbled, studying an apple from up close, with renewed enthusiasm.

«That’s because you never listen to me.» Zelda spat, though she wasn’t angry. She really didn’t have time for that. «Lilith was our ground zero, she always has been. We simply refused to see that before. For millennials.» She scoffed, disbelieving her own blindness. «These things may look silly and ineffective, but are also and still our best chance to ward the Dark Lord off.»

They rushed outside with their weapon in hands. They made a salt circle around the house, making sure to include the restored Cain Pit just in case, they threw the apples around the property for good measure and lastly hung the onions at every fence and post they could find. Sabrina remembered Lucifer had an aversion for flour too - being flour and salt the main elements of bread - so they used all Hilda’s supplies as well. Nothing had to be neglected.

When they were done, they ran inside the house hand in hand and they were faced with the only thing omitted: the portal in the middle of the stairs.

They were doomed.

Throwing a concerned glance at her niece, Zelda silently wished for Ambrose to be there, wielding the only weapon that was truly infallible. But he wasn’t there and they would be soon condemned.

Lucifer would find the house blocked, but he wouldn’t take long before figuring out the best and easiest way to access the Spellman house: through the Academy.

On one hand, she was almost happy now that the students were in the woods, not in their beds, or else they would all be dead by now, but on the other, they would’ve needed all the help available and got none.

She and Sabrina would be alone facing the Devil.  
The Highest Priestess and the commander of the infernal hordes, with Morningstar blood running through her veins, facing Hell itself. Either way, regardless of the result - dead or alive - they would make History tonight.

«We need to close the portal.» Cried out Sabrina, both of them paralyzed in front of the staircase, eyes glued to the hypnotic sight in front of them: a translucent membrane flickering in the middle of the house, amidst the ground and the first floor, glowing, throwing sparks, buzzing with pure magic.

«That’s Lilith’s doing, we can’t control the portal.» Zelda shook her head, daunted.

She felt Sabrina clinging to her arm, her slender fingers digging desperately into her flesh, similar to when she was a child and clung to her when she was scared. Now Sabrina was a young witch, brave, ready to face any kind of evil, and yet Zelda’s instinct told the girl was afraid. She was entitled. Zelda herself was afraid.

«I’ll go fetch her?» She proposed, desperately.

The inhuman scream that echoed through the house, similar to the ones Zelda had heard the first night Lilith was there, was a sufficient answer.

«I don’t think she’ll be of great help right now.» She mumbled, her voice barely a whisper. Zelda kept staring somewhere undefined at the ceiling: their bedroom was right above their heads. She hoped Lilith wasn’t slaughtering Hilda in the throes of some labour-pain delirium. Sabrina swallowed thickly. 

«What do we do?» The girl asked in a frenzy.

«We try to seal the portal.» Zelda replied, walking slowly toward it. There was a pale red halo around it now, and golden sparks increasing in number. The witch lifted her hands, directed her palms at the portal and stopped right at the first step of the stair.

« _Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu._ » She began to chant in a low, but clear voice, hoping Sabrina would copy her without being instructed to do so.

Soon enough, her niece was by her side.

« _Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu._ » She echoed.

As they kept crooning the spell over and over again, only briefly stopping when they needed to breathe some air, they both felt a strange force arising, chafing with their magic, resisting them.

When a gust of wind erupted from the portal, and Sabrina was pushed slightly back, Zelda faltered. She was visibly struggling to stand the ground now: the hue was more defined, the sparks had become full lightings, discharging suddenly and everywhere in the house, knocking down the family portrait, then blasting the flower vase in the hallway.

«Auntie Zee, it’s not working!» Screeched Sabrina, her voice covered by the louder buzz coming from the portal, now almost deafening as it crammed their heads.

Zelda had never been one to admit the defeat, but she eventually lowered her hands, grabbing her niece by the wrist, feeling her eardrums close to bleeding.

«Upstairs, now!» She ordered, dragging Sabrina with her, hoping to dodge and avoid any random lighting as they rushed up the stairs.

Zelda felt a powerful throbbing within herself when she ran past the portal and sighed in relief when one of the lighting barely touched her, flying above Sabrina’s head as she ducked at the last possible moment.

« _Parietes labyritinthum evadite_.» Sabrina mumbled behind her, touching the walls while Zelda dragged her along.

She praised her idea between pants, hoping it would at least slow Lucifer down when he would arrive, and stopped only when she reached the corridor, the bedroom door she shared with Lilith shut close, beaming with Hilda’s magic. She could feel it, so similar to her own, and tested its resistance with her palm; when a low grunt came from behind it, muffled by the soft chiming of the incantation, she retrieved her hand immediately as if she’d been burnt.

Zelda stared at the door with a heavy heart.  
They talked about this moment and it wasn’t supposed to be like that at all. She inhaled sharply, gathering as much strength and determination she could gather, reminding herself that it was up to her, all their lives depended on her.

The witch nodded to herself, pinching her nose and sniffling to ward off the frustrating tears and gave her back to the door, gesturing to Sabrina to stay close, but slightly behind her: when they would face the blown, she wanted to have the illusion to go under it first, protecting her niece as much as she could.

They both stood there, ears alert to capture every sound, fingers twitching, bright with magic, both ready to strike.

And then they waited.

They waited when the wind rose, howling in the corridor up to them.

They waited when the buzz grew louder and louder.

They waited when it stopped and melted into a roar.

They waited when they heard a blast and a thunderous laugh echoing through the walls.

Zelda held her breath, gently shifting on her spot, hands closing into tight fists.

«Where, oh where, is my Lilith?»

The witch swallowed, eyes darting around the corridor when she heard Lucifer’s chanting those haunting words. His voice seemed to come from everywhere: from the floor, from the stairs, from the walls, the ceiling, from the house itself, under, far in between, through it and above.

She knew one of the devil’s tricks was to pry on a weakened mind, so she remained focused, and threw a reassuring smile at Sabrina, praying for her to do just the same. They just needed to ignore his provocation, his mockery, just as much as they needed to ignore Lilith’s screams and the noises coming from the room behind them, surely Hilda fussing around the demoness. _Please don’t let her die._ Zelda fought back the tears stubbornly and kept staring.

When Lucifer appeared from the corner, ripped pants and naked torso, scratched and bruised and dishevelled after months in the pit, neither Zelda nor Sabrina faltered, glaring at him when He smiled widely at them, apparently calm, walking tall, making pounding noise though He didn’t have any hooves. Suddenly, the house was freezing cold and He seemed to breathe smoke.

Zelda clenched her jaw when she saw Him keep going, coming closer, practically unbothered by the salt and the flour and the onions hanging from the doorposts: His skin was sizzling.  
Soon, an acrid, nauseating smell of brimstone mixed with sweat and dirt soiled the air.

Lucifer stopped in the middle of the corridor, not close enough to be a physical threat, but not too far to be a magical one. He tilted his head to the side, sighing, faking a soft smile.

«Thank you for keeping Lilith safe for me.» He said with a mellifluous voice.

Neither of the witches replied.

When Lucifer attempted to step further, Zelda raised her hands, magic irradiating from her, and Sabrina was quickly by her side, imitating her aunt with a similar determined expression on her face.

«You are not going inside that room.» Zelda declared through gritted teeth.

Lucifer stared at her, then moved his eyes to peer down at Sabrina. A small smirk crept on His lips, clearly amused by the whole situation.

When another scream came from the bedroom, Zelda felt Sabrina falter slightly, looking behind her shoulder as if to assure herself everything was fine. The older witch swallowed thickly, hoping to conceal her terror and utter dismay.

Lucifer barked a chuckle. The screaming continued and it was then that He lolled his head backward, exposing his hefty neck, a throaty laughter emerging from the depths of his chest.

«Oh, I just _love_ that sound.» He stated with an almost dreamy sigh.

Zelda could feel the anger boiling within her at the mere thought of all those millennials of Him laughing while Lilith birthed demons, created armies, bled and suffered for Him when Lucifer only amused Himself with her misery.

«Aunt Zelda–» Sabrina called her with a quivering voice.

Zelda wanted to reassure her, squeeze her hand, give her some comfort words to encourage her, but she couldn’t bring herself to move, centering all her energies on maintaining her magic steady.

The lights flickered around them, and she felt a thumping in her every fiber of her being, almost like an earthquake without the ground actually shaking.

«Right on time.» Lucifer muttered, his eyes darting around, only to fix on the closed door behind her back. «Move aside, Zelda Spellman.» He barked, his voice suddenly cold and commanding. «It is not your turn yet.» He hissed.

«Nor ever.» She rebuked, cursing silently her unnecessary bravado. Was she really standing there provoking the Dark Lord who was threatening - and could - kill her and her family? And she called Lilith a fool when she did the same minutes before sealing the pact. Zelda hated to agree with Hilda when she used to joke, saying that they were truly meant for each other, even in idiocy.

«You can’t defeat us, _father_.» Sabrina growled, mocking Lucifer by stressing the last word. «Hell still answers to me, you’re nothing.» She declared, a wave of magic flickering through their combined shields.

«You won’t have Lilith. And her child will never reign by your side, nor on your behalf.» Added Zelda, charging the energy field, ready to transform the defence into an attempt to attack.

Lucifer stared at them, giggling softly.

«How cute you are.» He mocked with a grin, then clenched his jaw. «Pity to murder such a fine amusement, but if you insists...» He lifted both of his arms with a jolt, fingers splayed out, trembling with invisible force.

Before either Sabrina or Zelda could realize what was happening, their shield started to crack before their eyes, crumbling like a thin layer of ice under a focalized pressure.

«Aunt Zee–»

«Hold it.» Zelda growled, her own hands shaking for the effort.

They kept trying, standing their ground, but there was very little they could do, in the end: Lucifer’s energy was strong, greater than Sarina’s, greater than hers despite her bestolen title and powers of Highest Priestess, perhaps even greater than Lilith’s, now, because directly linked to the unborn babe.

The shield crumbled at their feet, the shards dissolving into thin air before they could touch the floor. Exposed and vulnerable, neither of them had much time to think before Lucifer’s magic lashed in their direction; they tried to fend, but they were weakened and impotent against Lucifer. When the invisible energy crashed upon them, there was very little they could do to resist and they got both hit by a great force, grasping around their fragile necks, knocking the wind out of them.

Zelda instinctively reached out for her niece’s hand, Sabrina did the same, but before their fingers could touch, they got separated, flung into the opposite walls like weightless dolls.

Ignoring the stinging pain in her shoulder where she hit the wall, Zelda felt a rage-inspired energy building from deep within. She threw a glance over Sabrina, and after making sure she was at least conscious, although comprehensively confused, she directed her palm toward Lucifer, darts flying into Him. He dodged a few, others would sizzle against his skin, scratching it, making the flesh bleed, and she basked in the illusion of hurting Him, someway, even though he didn’t seem to affect Him much.

«You won’t have her.» She murmured, struggling to stand up when Sabrina started to attack Lucifer with her own magic, gathering swords of blue flames in the role of commander of the infernal hordes. 

Lucifer shook his head, then laughed again.

They both knew they weren’t doing much, if anything, they were only making him cross, and yet, now that they had started, they most definitely couldn’t stop.

In a blink of an eye, Lucifer had outstretched His arms and an invisible grasp was squeezing their necks, hard enough to block the air, but not enough to snap the bones.

Zelda tried to see with the corner of her eye if Sabrina was alright, but to her horror, she was struggling too. Next thing she knew, her feet didn’t touch the ground anymore: both levitating a few inches from the floor, they started to kick and gasp for air, clawing at nothing as they desperately tried to lessen the grasp around their throats.

«You sure are a loyal pet, Zelda, I must second Lilith’s choice.» Lucifer mocked.

The witch struggled, blinking her eyes to no avail when she felt the pressure building in her brain. Her ears started to ring, she could hear Lilith’s agonising cries getting muffled by her own bloodstream, louder in her temples. It was all wrong: she should’ve been in that room, by her side, holding her hand. It shouldn’t have been like that. Zelda felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

«But for all I care, Lilith can perish in childbirth.» He almost sang, eyebrows comically high.

Zelda felt her blood drain from her body at those words. Was it really happening? Were her nightmares becoming true right there and then? How could he know her weak spots if He wasn’t omniscient? How could he know what made her wobble?

«All I’m interested in is the spawn.» He snarled.

Zelda blinked.  
Of course, now everything made sense.  
How could she’ve been so blind? Was the yearn of happiness and peace really the culprit for her clouded judgement? Or was she losing her wit?

«You want to _absorb_ it.» She croaked with the last bit of air stored in her lungs.

Lucifer bared His teeth and nodded.

«Clever pet.» He confirmed.

Zelda gasped silently at that, much to Lucifer’s amusement. It had been Lucifer’s plan all along: conceiving a superior being just to steal more power for Himself, and what better lineage for the sacrificial lamb than one of a fallen archangel combined with Lilith’s heritage, First Woman, first wife of Adam, both created by the False God, both self-made demons, both blessed with immortality? Lucifer would become the most powerful being ever created, once absorbed the child’s essence.

And she and Sabrina were about to die by His hand, Hilda would be next, then Lilith and everyone else who would be fool enough to stand in His way; all mere victims mowed down His second ascent to the throne of Hell. A new realm, a ground zero, from where Lucifer would build an Empire and, with time, even challenge the Earth and the False God, empowered by the new, formidable abilities.

More tears rolled freely down her cheeks when she heard Sabrina distressed noise as she was choking beside her. Zelda could feel life slowly draining from her body, Lucifer’s grinning face becoming blurred, the walls closing around Him, everything getting darker and darker. She would never see Lilith’s face, she would never kiss her lips again, she would never melt into her embrace. There was no future for them anymore, the prospect of a life together simply vanishing.

And just when she thought all was lost, she felt a shift of air, the familiar scent of peanut butter and old books that almost made her heart leap in relief.  
She could feel her strength back, the energies flooding in, echoing through the ceiling, bumping on the walls.

Lucifer must’ve felt it too, because Zelda felt the grip around her neck loosen, and even if just slightly, she could force some new air in her lungs.

«Lilith was right.» She croaked and managed to smile at Lucifer, despite her vulnerable position.

«What was that?» He snarled, eyes narrowed.

«Lilith was right, Dark Lord.» She repeated through a ragged breath. «When we first tried to kill you, she said our secret weapon would be the only thing you will never, ever, know… the same thing she now has: family.» She barked out a laugh that resembled more a cough, but she didn’t care. Her bloodshot eyes darted around the corridor, settled on the ceiling, then on the wallpaper, where a thin membrane of magic lingered, almost invisible, behind Lucifer’s back. When she noticed the Dark Lord’s sudden confusion, she heaved her chest and gathered every last drop of air she had left. «Now, Ambrose!» She yelled.

Zelda limply fell to the ground. Suddenly released, panting through an open mouth as she struggled to push herself up, eyes darting to Sabrina, full of fading concern when she saw the girl cough, propping herself against the wall.

The witch narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore the thumping in her head, and kept breathing, and staring, and silently cheering for her nephew who was attacking the Dark Lord with his iron spike, never touching Lucifer, but keeping Him engaged, golden lighting sparkling everywhere as their magics collided.

And then she saw another translucent membrane walking toward the two, and Zelda held her breath when Prudence became flesh and bones, wielding a spear in heavily gloved hands - The Spear - high above her head, eyes flaming as she charged Lucifer from behind.

Zelda couldn’t tell exactly what went wrong: maybe Prudence shouldn’t have yelled, maybe Ambrose shouldn’t have paused precisely at that moment, maybe Sabrina shouldn’t have called her cousin to warn him about Lucifer’s incoming cheap shot.

Zelda didn’t know what happened, but the Dark Lord spun, hands stretched out, and knocked Prudence into the wall, her fingers peeling off the Spear as she fell unconscious to the ground.

There was a low rumble coming from Lucifer’s chest now, his voice distorted into a macabre gnarl as he gathered powers, lids opened horribly wide, all resemblance to a human face completely gone as he gazed down at the weapon with insane eyes.

«I am the great Satan and you will die for your insolence and betrayal!»

It happened so fast Zelda remembered it all from the outside of her body, almost as if something had taken hold of her and had moved through her limbs, commanding her brain.

The faint metallic chime of the Spear falling to the ground still rang within her ears when Zelda launched herself forward, crawling on the floor, and grabbed the weapon with her bare hand.  
She felt her skin sizzle, she smelled the burnt flesh, acrid in her nostrils, but she didn’t feel any pain. Ambrose had resumed his relentless although innocuous attacks when Lucifer growled, teeth gnashed, she barely registered Him pouncing on Sabrina who was still recovering.

He _tried_ to assault her niece.

Zelda had stood up, planted the dull end of the Spear on the ground, keeping it there with her foot, and grabbed the middle with both of her hands, the sharp end held steadily in front of her.

She let Lucifer run into it, almost by His own volition.

The witch gritted her teeth, looking right in his eyes when she attempted to twist the Spear and, to her great relief, she felt the resistance of his flesh getting sawed by the blessed metal of the Spear, dark blue blood coming out in rivulets down the shaft, pooling against her fingers and dripping on the floor.

«Not today, Satan.» She growled at the fading grin on His lips. «Not today.»

Zelda felt her hands shaking. Rather, the Spear itself was shaking. She tried to hold it steady, but to no avail, and before she knew it, there was a soundless blastwave that made her stumble back, and not only her, but Sabrina and Ambrose too, who were pushed flat against the walls.

Lucifer fell to His knees, the Spear turned into embers, leaving a gushing hole in the middle of His chest. The Dark Lord barked out a choked laughter, glimmer already leaving His sight.

«You did it, you sumbitches.» He coughed, a somewhat proud grimace deforming His mouth as He nodded, finally accepting the final defeat. «You _really_ did it.» He snarled.

The Dark Lord’s body fell limply on the floor, dark blood pooling underneath Him, soiling the carpet.

«Aunt Zee,» Sabrina murmured in pure awe, «you _killed_ Lucifer!»

Zelda barely nodded at that, her eyes fixed on her own hands where, at her finger, Lilith’s ring was emanating a soft glow. Her palms, bruised by the Spear, were mending themselves right under her incredulous gaze.

The witch reminded herself to breathe, postponing every question to a quieter moment, and aggressively wiped the filth of Lucifer’s blood on her clothes, eager to get rid of the putrid smell.

She swallowed, forcing herself to breathe slowly, her head painfully crammed with all sorts of noises and laments, her ears ringing, making impossible for Zelda to discern the reality from her dazelment.

«Everybody ok?» Fussed Ambrose, eyes wide as he tried to check on the three women laying around in the corridor.

Zelda noticed him rushing to Prudence, hosting her up, though she seemed still barely functioning due to the blow she’d endured.

«Just in time.» Commented Sabrina holding her head.

«We wanted to make a big entrance.» Quipped Ambrose.

Zelda blinked, failing to focus on the voices around her, the sounds coming to her ears as if she was underwater.  
She felt like fainting, her brain struggling to comprehend what had just happened: Lucifer was dead.

Lucifer was dead by her hand.  
She’d killed the idol, the god, she’d been prayed to since she was a little girl, to whom she’d devoted her life and loyalty for centuries.  
She’d killed the befallen archangel with a Christian weapon.

Her nephews were chatting, celebrating the victory in their own way, but she could barely register what they were saying.

«Where did you find the Spear?»

«It wasn’t hidden at all.» Bragged Ambrose. «It was on plain display wielded by the Statue of St. Longinus by Gianlorenzo Bernini at the Basilica, Vatican City.»

«Cool. Ms. Wardwell?»

«Sleeping in her bed, her memory of the past months erased. Again.»

«It’s a miracle she’s not mental.»

«I wouldn’t bet on it, cuz.» He giggled.

Staring at the lifeless body of Lucifer by her feet, Zelda finally started to come fully back to her senses. Was it over now? Really over? And Lilith? Why did the whole house fall into such frightening silence? Fear set in her veins, spreading like a disease, fogging her mind, drying her mouth, squeezing her heart and stomach into a grip of steel, even breathing was painful.

«Aunt Zee?» Sabrina’s voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

Zelda didn’t know what kind of a haunting expression was molding her features right now, but it must’ve been a terrible one, because her niece’s enthusiasm died right there and then, and as if she could read her mind, her eyes darted on the bedroom door, which was still locked, beaming with Hilda’s protecting magic.

There was a pause and still, no sound echoed through the house, if not Ambrose and Prudence’s grunts as they struggled to pull themselves up on their feet.

No, it couldn’t be over like that. She wouldn’t allow it. She just had to finish that business, put an end to it, make it final, and then everything would be perfect.

Lilith… Lilith simply couldn’t be gone. It couldn’t be happening for real, not after everything they’d done, not after killing Satan Himself.

«Eviscerate him,» she ordered the three, but to no one in particular, her gaze fixed on Lucifer’s corpse, «and lock the body into an iron coffin, then–» She swallowed when she finally heard something coming from the room behind her, and Hilda’s charm disappeared from the door.

Sabrina threw her a look which oozed with excitement, but Zelda was determined not to get her hopes high. She shut her eyes close and begged for her brain to assist her.

«Then–» Zelda felt like going completely numb when she heard the high-pitched cries of a baby.

She’d heard tons of first stirrings, but that one hit her differently. Her head suddenly clear, empty, the strangest feeling of relief mixing with dread; Lilith’s pale face, in the grip of Death, from her Limbo, flashing before her eyes. And yet, somehow she knew nothing terrible had happened. She didn’t know why, nor how, she just _knew_. Her heart was thumping faster than ever, and something undefined was blossoming in her chest, and even if her hand had flown there on its own volition, Zelda couldn’t grasp it.

«Zelds!» Hilda called, but she couldn’t decide the nature of that scream.

She looked around, maybe really lost for the first time in her life, desperately asking for support and direction from her nephews. Her gaze fixed on the soft smile appearing on Sabrina’s face.

«We got this, Auntie,» she assured with a soothing voice, then bobbed her head toward the bedroom, wringing her fingers with a poorly-contained thrill. «go to her.» She urged, then grinned. «Give the baby a kiss for me, will you?»

Zelda kept her eyes low when she entered and quickly closed the door on her back.

With no Hilda around, she felt the walls closing onto her. The room was completely silent, so much, in fact, it was almost deafening.

Still holding the handle, she turned, slowly, and was infinitely grateful she was holding on to something when she braced herself and carefully raised her gaze.

Lilith was laying in their bed, a hand limply resting above the sheets, her head tilted to the side, her lips parted and her eyes terrifyingly close; her skin was grey, her forehead drenched in sweat, her lips almost blue. The demoness stood there, completely still, as if she hadn’t noticed someone slipping inside the room. Was she aware… or even awake, at all? _Dead_.

Zelda flattened her body against the door, suddenly eager to get as far as she could from that vision and that terrible reality: her instinct had betrayed her, and Lilith was gone.

Her sight got blurred and she averted her eyes, blinking, getting rid of the few tears that started to drop from her eyelashes. Pressing her cheek on the cold wood, she tried to search for Hilda, but she seemed to have disappeared from the room. Then Zelda heard the water running in the bathroom, and her sister’s voice, humming happily.

There was something terribly amiss: if her sister was singing, then it must’ve been her brain playing her the most dreadful of tricks.

Zelda swallowed and decided to look again.  
She blinked once, twice, and she gasped a choked sob when she saw Lilith, still in bed, but the pallor of Death completely nonexistent and, most of all, her chest was heaving and dropping, maybe erratically, but she was breathing nonetheless and that was what mattered.

A string of curses escaped her lips as the witch pressed her palm on her forehead, desperately warding off the lightness that had just settled there.  
With a sigh, she realized that Lilith was a true Spellman indeed: trying to give her a heart failure at every given occasion.

«Lilith?» She called tentatively, and her heart leaped, finally at ease, when she saw the demoness’ blue eyes flutter open.

Zelda watched her squirm, blinking in confusion, and she was there in a heartbeat, sitting on the bed by her side.  
«It’s over,» the witch said, voice broken by new tears, whether of relief, excitement, happiness, escaped fear she couldn’t really tell, «Lucifer’s gone for good. He won’t hurt you anymore, ever again.» She whispered, moving some hair glued to her brow out of her eyes and cupped her still flushed cheek, running the thumb across the cheekbone. 

Lilith stared at her with bleary eyes, leaning into her touch, then as if she’d just woken up from a dream, she fidgeted and attempted to sit up, her arms barely holding her weight before she slumped down on the pile of pillows behind her. She blinked confusedly, cloudy eyes studying the witch’s face.

«Zelda, your neck–» She breathed out, brow furrowed in concern.

The redhead clawed at her throat, wincing at the stinging pain she elicited, almost as if she was only now remembering the bruises there, as well the one on her shoulder. But it didn’t matter, not now. She blinked the thought away and smiled.

«Nevermind that, Lilith.» She mumbled with a soft voice. 

«Are you alright?» The demoness asked, voice thick with concern. «Is everyone alright?» She added, gaze darting around the room, settling on the door.

Zelda dropped her hand, searching for hers under the blanket, and let out a peal of laughter: she was supposed to be the one asking that, not the other way around. The witch pressed her lips together and drew a quivering breath, but when she realized Lilith really needed an answer for that, she nodded enthusiastically.

«Yes, everyone is fine.» She confirmed, gazing into her eyes again before leaning in, forgetting about anything else, eager to finally taste her lips. They both took their time to savor each other, the victory, the peace, each finally free to be Queen and Highest Priestess, clear of threats, the future waiting to unfold just for them.

Suddenly feeling spent, the witch sighed and rested her forehead against Lilith’s.

«How are _you_ feeling?»

«Miserable.» Lilith snarled. «I prefer birthing hundreds of my demons in the old way than another one of those things with _this_ method.» She huffed, gesturing toward the bathroom with her chin, her eyes narrowed.

Zelda couldn’t help suppress a chuckle at that.

«The joys of motherhood.» She commented sarcastically with a shrug.

« _In sorrow shalt thou bring forth children._ » She recited through gritted teeth. «The False God sure is a petty one: He cursed all women real good.» She commented with an icy stare. «Not that Lucifer did anything to ease a witch’s childbearing, quite the contrary, since it was decided that the gestation would last _thirteen_ months.» Lilith exhaled sharply and started to slowly bob her head, nodding to herself. «I’ll see through to this scam.» 

«Back at it already?» Zelda quipped, smiling fondly at her. «I’m glad to see you’re better, but I don’t want you to get all worked up with the oxytocin still rushing through your system, you’ll only exert yourself.» She warned, her fingers rubbing at the demoness’ neck when she met her lips with her own in a salty kiss.

They stayed there for a while, pretending the world around them had stopped turning for a moment, until reality hit, uncertain and precarious in the form of a high-pitched scream, promptly shushed by Hilda’s tuttings.

Zelda suddenly felt anxious and straightened her back just to put some distance between them so she could study Lilith’s face. She released a ragged breath.

«How is–?»

« _She_.» Lilith filled in, teeth scraping at her bottom lip when she shook her head slightly and clicked her tongue. «Haven’t seen her yet.»

A girl. Just like in her vision. They never really cared for the sex, so they never bothered to ask Hilda to check, but somehow Zelda was happy the child turned out to be a girl; not that she would’ve loved a boy any less, but she couldn’t be a hypocrite just now: a girl was better because a little witch was always a witch.

«Zelds?» Hilda called with a sing-song voice. «Are you there?»

The redhead witch rolled her eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile on her lips.

«Rest now, I’ll be right back.» She murmured, kissing softly Lilith’s brow before standing up.

The next thing Zelda knew, she was practically soaring toward the attached bathroom, her mind and heart already galloping at the sight she might get once there.

She stopped right under the door, eyes shifting on the bundle of purple fabric Hilda was shushing and bouncing.

The older sister realized she had to have a rather dazed expression on her face, for when the blond witch spotted her standing there, she gasped in sheer excitement and hardly contained a chuckle.

«Zelds!» She called in the loudest whisper she could manage, careful not to startle the newborn in her arms. «Lilith's splitting image, isn’t she?»

The redhead witch didn’t reply right away, too eager to see for herself and confirm Hilda’s statement. She begged not to shake exceedingly when Hilda handed her the babe, who stirred and mewled in protest but quickly became accustomed to the new hold. Zelda took in the lightness of her form, cradling the fragile skull in the palm of her hand, and pouted helplessly, hardly containing tears, when she was met by a pair of bright blue eyes, though still unable to focus.

Hilda was right about the resemblance.

«She’s so small.» Zelda breathed out, still pouting. Stubborn and unpredictable like her mother, that babe had decided that not only a common witch or mortal gestation was too long for her, but also that the predicted six months didn’t suit her, so she just decided to come early; of course, she was small, and yet fully formed. And _strong_ : Zelda could feel her small limbs stretching and fighting the confinement of her blanket. «Is she healthy, Hilda?»

«Perfectly.» Her sister confirmed, her fingers wringing at a damp cloth, desperately trying herself to contain her glee. «She has a fine bone structure, I believe she’ll grow up very fast.» She announced happily, then her face fell into a serious expression, eyes wide as she captured the older witch’s attention. «Mind me, sister: _very_ fast.» She repeated.

Zelda frowned, not fully comprehending what Hilda could mean by that, and averted her eyes from the baby’s face, just for a moment, because she turned her head back immediately, drawn to her like two opposite poles of a magnet.

«Hello, my cherubic little deviless.» She cooed in a low voice that got the child hypnotized as she looked up at her with wide, bleary eyes. «Let’s go meet your mother, shall we?»

Zelda retraced her step to return to their bedroom, although considerably slower this time, Hilda in tow, beaming and squeaking behind her back. Zelda didn’t have the heart to tell her off, mostly because she’d do exactly the same if she owned a slightly different nature. She rounded the bed and locked her glance with Lilith, relieved to see her at least intrigues by the bundle in her arms: for the longest time Zelda had feared the demoness would have trouble accepting the babe as an actual living thing that needed constant care from them both, but now it seemed that everything was as it should’ve been.

Guiding the child from her arms to Lilith’s, Zelda sat by her side, propping her back on the headboard as she watched the demoness studying the squirming babe with narrowed eyes, almost curiously. Had she even held a newborn, before?

Once secured there, she leaned over and kissed the babe’s forehead once for Sabrina, as she promised, and a second time for herself.

When she hoisted herself back up, Lilith was still peering at her daughter. Perhaps she was surprised she looked like a human and not a demon?

«What’s her name going to be?» Hilda enquired with a small voice from the foot of the bed, eyes glued to the sight before her.

When Zelda looked at Lilith, the demoness was doing the same. Blue eyes wide and lost, clearly clueless. She had named monsters all her existence, but never a child. The witch swallowed, chewing on her lip as she silently asked whether the responsibility would fall on her, now. When Lilith’s eyebrow twitched upward, begging for help, the witch slightly nodded and drew a deep breath. Holding it, she turned to her sister and gave her a proud smirk.

«The child has to be feared and respected on Earth, so she’ll bear the Spellman name.» She announced and Hilda nodded through a wet smile in approval. Once obtained her sister’s blessing, she tilted her head and turned to Lilith, who was frowning at her, almost at a loss of words.

«Are you sure?» The demoness breathed out, her voice barely audible.

«Of course.» Zelda confirmed with a smile. «She’ll always be part of this family, and so will you.» She promised, reaching out and wrapping her arm around her shoulders, pulling Lilith into a loose embrace. «If you fancy it.»

Lilith didn’t answer with words, she just nodded, leaning into the hold.

«And then?» Hilda wondered impatiently.

«And then,» Zelda resumed with a smirk, «since she has to be feared and respected in Hell too, her name will be Lilith. Lilith Lavender Spellman.»

She barely acknowledged the gasp and shriek coming from Hilda as she exulted, too caught with smiling fondly at the demoness’ expression, who was peering up at her in utter dismay.

«You want to name her after me?» Lilith asked with a flat voice.

«Why not? Mortal men do this all the time.» Zelda shrugged, fingers running circles on her arm. «We’ll call her Lily for short: the same, but different.» She decided, scooting even closer as she held them both in her arms. When Lilith relaxed against her, Zelda heaved a sigh and watched their daughter in awe. _Their daughter_. It was a good feeling. A great feeling.

But then she felt Lilith tensing again. Following her gaze upon the babe’s face, Zelda blinked and stared when her blue irises started to glow, faintly at first, mistakable with a sudden change of light or caused by the flickering of a candle, but then the blue turned into a deep raven, and then into a red, then back to the original blue. Almost amused by herself, the newborn let out a screech that resembled a giggle.

«Oh, that’s not good.» Hilda commented with a flat voice.

Zelda, however, took a deep sigh and shook her head. It was nothing: just a little manifestation of her demoniac nature.

«Nonsense.» She declared through a coo, almost as if that word was meant for the babe.

Already completely smitten by her, the witch tickled her chin and placed a reassuring kiss on Lilith’s temple: all was well. She would make sure of that.

«Right.» Mumbled Hilda, somewhere, but some of her initial glee had clearly returned into her voice.  
«I’ll see myself out, then.» She informed, but neither Lilith nor Zelda watched her leave, her absence only made real by the noise of the door opening and closing right after.

Suddenly hating everything that stood in the way of the babe’s face, Zelda tucked some of the offending dark hair behind Lilith’s ear and started to sway gently.

«Nothing of this would’ve happened without you, Zelda.» Murmured the demoness, nestling her head in the crook of her neck. «You saved me in every way possible a being can be, and–»

«You saved me from myself, Lilith.» Interjected the witch. «And you’re giving me everything I’ve ever wanted.» She whispered softly, thumb brushing on the top of the babe’s head.

«I love you.» Said Lilith, her voice slightly slurred.

Zelda smiled, her sight clouded from the happy tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was humming the tune that had awoken her soul in Limbo, the same that had always coaxed her toward Lilith, like a siren’s song and the one their daughter bore as a name.

« _Lavender’s green - dilly dilly - lavender’s blue, we love you so - dilly dilly - we love you so._ » She pressed her lips on Lilith’s brow, her eyelashes tickling on her neck as they fluttered close, and Zelda smiled when she saw the babe doing the same, already mirroring the demoness. « _Let mama sing - dilly dilly - calling your name, you will be safe - dilly dilly - out of harm’s way_.»

As both the babe and Lilith drifted off in her arms, Zelda gently rocking them both to sleep, she considered that, given the most recent event, they all would probably be the ones in harm’s way. And what else was new? Resting her cheek on top of Lilith’s head, however, she decided she would not think about that now: she was far too happy to cast shadows on her newly born family.

Perhaps she would think about that tomorrow. Or in a week. Perhaps.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Parietes labyritinthum evadite = lit. walls become labyrinth.
> 
> That’s a wrap, gays. I toyed a little with Hell, eclipses, and religion, sue me. Now I’m waiting for season 4 of CAOS to inspire me to write a "part 2" of this story (maybe, perhaps, I might have ideas already) and pretend it’s not really over, or else I’ll start bawling my eyes out in utter despair. In the meanwhile, check my other fics if you like!  
> & **leave a comment** , tell me what do you think about the epilogue :)
> 
> It’s been an incredible journey and I thank each and every one of you who stuck with me. I love you, really. See you around 💗


End file.
